Tryst
by Ni-chan
Summary: When an overzealous suitor threatens Serenity's safety, her father has no choice but to send her to the one place no one would ever think to look: Earth. But no one expecst what happens when she meets Endymion or the reprecussions of it all.
1. Chapter 1

_Tryst _by Ninny

Author's Notes: This is a Silver Millennium fan fic, but it's also alternate reality. You need to know a few names. The kng of the Silver Millennium (and the Moon) is Cadogan. The queen of the Silver Millennium (and the Moon) is Selen (to avoid confusion). The king of Earth is Alexander.

In case you were wondering, Serenity is 16. The sailor soldiers are 18. Endymion and his men are 22. Artemis and Luna are 25.

I plan on updating at least once a week, but life sometimes gets in the way. If I miss a week, I'll try to make up for it by uploading multiple chapters.

I want to thank my friends Jamie and Mary for all their support. Thank you both for reading this as I wrote it, for helping me with time-appropriateness, for everything. I love you guys! 3

Feedback is always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

---

Part I

Chapter 1

The king held a silver goblet in his hands, rotating it slowly as he waited for his messenger to enter the room. His brow was furrowed in deep thought, eyes dark.

"My lord Cadogan," the messenger greeted with a bow as he entered.

"Cris," the king greeted, placing the goblet on the table and rising. "Tell me you have good news."

The messenger's face darkened. "Forgive me, my lord, but I cannot. The news I bring is grave."

Sighing, Cadogan gripped the edge of the table. His entire body was tensed, waiting for some terrible blow to come. He closed his eyes tightly. "What have you learned of Prince Diamond?"

The messenger seemed to choose his words carefully. "It is as we feared, my lord. Your refusal to give him your daughter's hand in marriage has angered the prince. He speaks rather openly of his rage. He claims that you deny him what is rightfully his."

Scoffing, the king opened his eyes. "He has no right to my daughter, and if the fool would just open his eyes, he would see that I refuse _every_ man who comes for my daughter. I will not give her hand until she is old enough. But go on, Cris. I can see there is more."

"My lord, it was difficult to determine the extent of the prince's anger; he was careful not to speak too openly among those he did not trust, but what I heard was most disturbing." Here, the messenger hesitated, licking his lips. Carefully, he went on. "Prince Diamond speaks of taking what he believes is his."

The king's eyes widened. "Taking?"

Cris nodded. "Yes, my lord. He implied quite heavily that he intends to come for the princess and take her as his bride, whether you consent or not."

For a moment, the king simply stared at his messenger, his face pale. Then, clenching his jaw, he slammed his fist against the tabletop, upsetting the goblet, crimson wine spilling onto the surface.

"He would not _dare_ abduct my daughter," the king yelled. "He would not…" He sank back into his seat, covering his eyes with his hand. "Who am I trying to fool? The man is mad with lust. He would do anything, even if it meant committing treason and taking my daughter by force."

Cadogan let his hand fall into his lap. His eyes were grim, his lips drawn in a thin line.

"I know what I must do," he whispered.

"My lord?" Cris came to his king's side, kneeling beside Cadogan.

"I must send her away."

---

"You cannot ask me to do such a thing!"

Tears slid down the queen's face, but she refused to crumple into her husband's arms. What he was asking her to do was madness, and she would not allow him to comfort her.

"Selene, it is the only way to protect her," he said reasonable, reaching out for his wife.

"You are asking me to send my daughter away!" she shouted. She had never shouted at him before, never. She couldn't recall the last time she had shouted at anyone. "Serenity has never left the palace grounds, let alone traveled to another planet."

"I know, but we must keep her safe," Cadogan explained, sinking into his chair. He stared into the fire that burned in the hearth. "Diamond seems willing to do anything to obtain her as his wife. I cannot have him arrested until he takes action, but the man is a snake; by the time we know he has moved, he may well have Serenity in his grasp."

Selene's face paled, her eyes wide. "What kind of man would kidnap a girl like that?"

"A mad man," the king replied, reaching out and grasping his wife's hand. "That is why we must send her away, to protect her from him. We have no choice."

The queen sank to the ground, trying not to sob. "We can send her to Venus. My sister Acacia will take her in. We can send Minetta with her."

"No," Cadogan said. "Once Diamond realizes we've sent her away, he'll suspect we would send her to family. We cannot send her somewhere as obvious as Venus."

"Then where can we send her?" the queen demanded. "Each of her soldiers' home is just as obvious as Venus. Mercury is one of our closest allies, and your sister is a duchess on Mars. Where can we send her that the prince would not suspect?"

Selene watched her husband's brow knit together. Over the past year or two, his hair had grown gray, a sign of the taxing duties of a king. When he looked at her, she could almost read his thought as though it was written in his eyes.

"No," she whispered. "You cannot send her there. Please, not there. Earth has no allegiance to the Alliance. We have no friends there. You cannot mean to send her there!"

Cadogan shook his head, rising from his chair. "It is the last place Diamond would think to look. And even if it crossed his mind that we might send her there, he would have no way of getting there; the Terrans would never allow him access to their kingdom. She'll only be there as long as it takes us to stop him."

Seeing that he was determined, Selene buried her face in her hands and allow herself to sob. She felt his arms wrap around her.

"It's the only place she'll be safe."

---

The Terran king had been in the middle of a meeting with his advisors when a page had announced that he had an urgent call on the telescreens. Alexander could not imagine who would be trying to reach him in such a fashion; hardly anyone in his kingdom used the telescreens anymore.

When he entered the private room with the screen, he adjusted the crown on his brow and took a deep breath. Then he pushed the button on the lower corner of the screen.

To his complete shock, the face that appeared on the screen was that of the Lunar king, Cadogan. Alexander almost pushed the button to turn off the screen; he had nothing to say to the king of the Moon.

"Cadogan," Alexander sneered, "to what do I owe this great honor?"

"Please, Alexander, I cannot afford your sarcasm and bitterness. I contact you out of desperation. I need your help," Cadogan pleaded, his face haggard and weary.

For a brief moment, Alexander wondered if the other planets in Cadogan's Silver Alliance had decided to revolt against the king of Luna. Brushing that thought aside, he frowned. "What could make you so desperate as to ask _me_ for help? As I recall, the last time we spoke, you said it would be I who came to you begging for aid."

"Please, Alexander, this is incredibly important."

"Alright," the Terran king conceded. "What is it?"

"It's my daughter," Cadogan began. "She is in danger. Prince Diamond of Black Luna came to me a few months ago and asked for her hand in marriage. Serenity is not yet of age to marry, and I refused him. He was fuming when he left, and I was suspicious. I sent a spy to his kingdom—"

"Ah, so you spy on your own people now, Cadogan?" Alexander grinned darkly. "I remember a time when you devoted all your spies to me."

"Please," Alexander begged before continuing. "My spy returned last night and told me that Diamond is plotting to take my daughter as his bride by any means necessary. He plans to abduct her, I'm sure of it."

Cadogan's words sobered Alexander. "Abduct her? Even to plan to do such a thing is treason, which is punishable by death even in your Silver Alliance. Would he take such a risk for a bride?"

Nodding, Cadogan said, "I think he would do anything to have my daughter for his own."

Alexander frowned. "But what can I do? I will not send troops to march against Black Luna, as you well know."

"I understand that," Cadogan told him. "But I cannot keep my daughter here, not while Diamond plots to take her. I must send her somewhere else, somewhere safe until he is stopped."

Alexander understood. "You want to send her here, to the one place in this system Diamond would never think to look."

Cadogan nodded grimly. "I know we have had our differences in the past, Alexander. We have not seen eye to eye on all matters. But you are a father; I know you would do anything to protect your child. Please, help me protect mine."

To say that Cadogan and Alexander did not see eye to eye on all matters was a rather large understatement; the two had almost gone to war some years ago and had since ceased all communication. But Cadogan was right; Alexander would never allow anyone to abduct or harm his child, not if he could stop it.  
"What will I receive in return for my aid?" Alexander may have understood Cadogan's need, but he was still a king. He needed to think of his people before agreeing to such a thing.

Cadogan hesitated. "I don't know what would tempt you. I will lift the taxes I have placed on any imports or exports that enter your realm. I will allow travel between the kingdoms again. I cannot offer you whatever you want; she is my daughter, but I cannot risk my people's safety or trust. Imagine what you would be willing to give to keep your own child safe, and we can go from there."

Alexander nodded. "Very well. Send your daughter to me, Cadogan, and I shall keep her safe in my home as long as it takes to stop this traitor of yours. But know this: I will not allow her infamous sailor soldiers on my planet. I have heard of their power, Cadogan, and I will not let them come here. You send her alone, or you find another hiding place."

"Fine," Cadogan replied, though his displeasure was obvious. "You must send someone to Luna to bring her to your kingdom, then. She will not know how on her own."

"In three days time, I will send two of my men to fetch her. Be ready."

With that, Alexander turned the telescreen off. He rubbed his eyes. This had been the first time he had communicated with the Lunar kingdom in over twenty years, and he still found Cadogan to be a tiring man.

Wondering at what would come of this whole thing, Alexander left the room to visit his son. He was suddenly glad he had no beautiful daughters who could be kidnapped.

---

Serenity laughed as, for the sixth time in the past hour, Mina stole Amy's book and went running. The blue-haired princess was finally getting angry.

"Minetta, give me back my book right now!" Amy yelled, jumping to her feet.

"Oh, I'm so frightened," Mina teased. "It is unkind of you to use my full name, _Amelia_. You know it's an old crone's name."

"Just give her the book, Mina," Rei said dryly. "She doesn't want to have fun with us."

"That is not fair," Amy said. "I just want to finish this chapter, but you four won't let me."

"Don't include me in that group, Amy. I stopped taking your book after the fourth time, when you turned red because you wouldn't shout," Lita said, smiling.

"Fine," Amy sighed. "I give up. What can I do to keep you four entertained?"

Mina grinned beautifully. "Let's go for a swim. Or we could—"

"Serenity."

The girls turned to see Prince Artemis walking towards them. Serenity's older brother was tall, his long white hair tucked behind his ears. His face was stern. Serenity stood and went to her brother.

"Serenity, our parents would like you and your guards to join them in the council room. They have something they need to tell you," Artemis said, his eyes dark.

"What is it?" Serenity asked, sensing the tension in her brother. "What's wrong?"

"Just come with me," Artemis replied, taking her hand and leading her back inside, her four guards following close behind. The prince led them silently to his father's council room. The two sentries opened the door for them.

The king and queen were both seated at the large table and waited for their children and the sailor soldiers to close the door and sit. For a long while after that, no one spoke.

Finally, Serenity couldn't bear it any longer. "Please, someone tell me what is going on. You all seem so grim. Is something wrong?"

Serenity didn't miss the sad expression in her parents' eyes as they glanced at each other. Her mother simply bowed her head.

Cadogan sighed. "Serenity, do you remember Prince Diamond of Black Luna? He was here about a month ago. Do you recall him?"

Nodding, Serenity shuddered. She remembered the prince well; something about the way he had looked at her had made her terribly uncomfortable. He had stood too close for comfort, always watching her, smiling eerily.

"Well, just before he left, Prince Diamond asked for your hand in marriage."

Serenity's blue eyes widened. A wave of icy dread flowed through her stomach. "That's what this is all about? I'm marrying Prince Diamond?"

Everyone in the room heard the fear in Serenity's voice, and for a moment, her four guards almost protested the idea of such nuptials.

"No, Serenity," Cadogan soothed. "I denied Prince Diamond's request. You are too young to be married yet."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Serenity relaxed in her chair. She knew, however, from the look in her father's eyes, that there was more.

"When I denied him, Diamond was furious. I was suspicious of him, so I sent one of my men to his palace to determine how angry the prince was. Unfortunately, my man came back with grave news."

Here, the king stood and circled the table to kneel beside his daughter. Serenity was trembling now; her father's eyes were so sad.

"Serenity, Prince Diamond is plotting to forcibly take you as his wife."

Four chairs scraped loudly against the marble floor as the sailor soldiers each stood abruptly.

Mina, now assuming her role as leader of the soldiers, addressed the king. "My lord, we will go to Black Luna immediately and –"

"There is nothing you can do as of yet, Venus," the king told her. "At this moment, Prince Diamond has done nothing more than imply his intentions."

"But to kidnap the princess is treason!" Rei cried angrily.

"He has not yet attempted any such thing," the king replied. "Until he acts, we cannot confront him or arrest him."

Lita seethed at this. "So we will just stand idly by until he attempts to—"

"No," the king nearly shouted. The anger in his voice effectively silenced any other protests the sailor soldiers could have made. He turned back to his daughter.

"We cannot act against him, Serenity, until Prince Diamond has actually committed treason. We must keep you safe, and the only way to do so is to send you away."

Serenity's head snapped up, and she turned to face her mother. Selene's cheeks were wet with tears, and the queen would not look at her daughter.

"Send me away?" Serenity repeated quietly. "But I've never been anywhere but here. Send me where?"

The king bowed his head, unable to go on. Behind him, Artemis's face was dark as he coldly said, "To Earth. They want to send you to Earth."

The room went completely silent. Serenity felt certain that everyone had stopped breathing. A thousand thoughts swarmed through her mind like angry bees, overwhelming her. She couldn't speak. She could hardly keep from screaming.

"To Earth?" Mina repeated. "But we haven't had contact with Earth for twenty years!"

Cadogan raised his head to face the blond soldier. "I contacted the Terran king and negotiated. He has agreed to keep Serenity safe until we can stop Diamond."

Serenity's breathing was becoming shallow, her heart thundering against her chest like a bird trying desperately to escape its cage. Her eyes were wide, and finally she broke.

"You can't send me to Earth!" she cried. "You can't!"

"Serenity," her father reasoned gently, "it is the only place you will be safe."

"Safe?" she nearly shrieked. "Safe? But Terrans are thieves, drunks! They revel in debauchery, you've told me so yourself!"

Serenity had never really believed all the awful things people said about Terrans, but now she wasn't so sure. Her own father hated the Terran ways so much that he had ceased all communication between the Alliance and Earth before her birth, just to protect his people. How could he possibly send her to live among those he considered to be criminals?

"Serenity, it is the _only_ place you can go. The only place you will be safe. It will only be for a short while, until Diamond is stopped," Cadogan said, stroking his daughter's hair.

Tears were streaming down Serenity's face now, and she sank out of her chair and onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Please, please," she begged. "Please don't send me away. Don't send me to Earth. Please!"

Slowly, Cadogan untangled his daughter's arms from his neck and pulled her to her feet. He stepped back from his daughter, his face stony now. "I have no choice, Serenity, and neither do you. You are going to Earth."

Serenity buried her face into her hands, knowing from his eyes that her father would not allow any more protest. She felt hands stroking her hair and back, her guards trying to comfort her.

"It'll be alright, Serenity," Amy said softly.

"That's right," Mina said, trying to be cheerful. "It'll be like an adventure. We'll be with you."

"No," Cadogan said, "you won't. King Alexander has agreed to protect Serenity on the terms that you soldiers do not set foot on Earth. She goes alone."

Serenity thought it was a joke at first, but when she looked up at her father, she saw that he was serious. The room was spinning, and behind her, she heard her guards shouting in protest, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She pulled herself out of their reach and shoved the doors open, running out of the room.

She ran through the large corridors blindly, unaware of the various sentries who stared dumbly after their princess, until she came to her own chambers. She didn't greet the two men who stood guard or wait for them to open the doors for her. Instead, she threw them open and hurled herself inside, slamming the doors behind her.

Her tears were dry now, replaced with a hot fury that made her pace the room over and over. She barely noticed when the doors opened again and the sailor soldiers entered the room. They watched in silence as she rung her hands together, walking back and forth across the room.

"Stop pacing, please," Lita begged.

"Sit down," Rei said. "Talk to us."

Complying, Serenity sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at them hopefully. "You've convinced him to let you come with me, haven't you?"

Each one of the girls before her bowed their head. She knew before they spoke that they hadn't.

"Serenity," Mina explained, "the only way you can go to Earth is by yourself. King Alexander won't allow us to accompany you."

Serenity stood again and resumed her pacing. "But it is your duty to protect me! You each vowed to protect me!"

"Yes," Amy agreed, "but this time, we must protect you by not going with you. If we refuse to let you go, we are putting your safety in jeopardy."

"I won't go!" Serenity cried, startling them with her anger. "I will not go to Earth!"

"You have to, Serenity," Lita told her. She was about to continue, but Serenity grabbed a hand mirror from her vanity and hurled it across the room. It struck the far wall and shattered.

The sailor soldiers stared at Serenity with wide eyes as she continued shouting. Never before had they seen her so angry, and they had been with her since she was five years old.

"I won't go! I won't! I…" Suddenly, Serenity fell to her knees, sobbing.

Mina knelt and took her cousin into her arms. She held Serenity gently, stroking the princess's silver locks as she cried.

"You don't have a choice."

---


	2. Chapter 2

_Tryst - _Chapter 2

The swords clashed with the harsh sound of metal on metal. Both men leaned their weight against the swords, staring each other down over crossed blades. With a grunt, they forced each other apart and continued their battle.

"I just can't believe Father agreed to house the little brat," Endymion said through gritted teeth. "It's ridiculous. Luna and its damned Alliance are our enemy!"

He swung his sword at Jadeite, who just barely managed to parry. Endymion could tell the blond was tiring. He moved in, once again clashing swords. This time, he shoved with all his strength, sending Jadeite to the ground. Endymion kicked his opponent's sword out of his hand and put his own blade against Jadeite's throat.

"Yield?" he asked, cocking a brow.

Grinning Jadeite replied, "Well, since I'm now unarmed, it's not as though I have much of a choice, now is it?"

Endymion helped Jadeite up, and the two walked towards the other men who sat watching.

"It's all politics, Endymion," Zoisite said. "It's a game. Your father does a favor for the Lunar king, and Cadogan owes him."

"I'd rather forego Cadogan's favors," Endymion replied roughly, running his hand through his dark, sweat-drenched hair. "We've gotten along well enough without Cadogan and his precious Alliance's aid. We don't need his favors."

"Still," Nephrite said, "it's not as though they're asking us to aid them in a war and risk our men's lives. All we have to do is let their princess stay here until they think she's safe."

"Ah, yes," Endymion said, "entertain the brat princess for however long they deem necessary. I'd be willing to bet quite a bit of money that she'll expect our finest chambers and to be served her meals on gilded platters. She'll expect every person in the palace to cater to her every whim. A perfectly well-bred brat, I dare say."

Jadeite chuckled. "You certainly sound excited to meet her, Endymion. At the very least, we can hope that she'll be pretty enough. I've grown bored with the same faces day in and day out."

"Let us hope she isn't pretty," Kunzite warned.

"And why the hell would you hope for that?" Nephrite demanded. "A new fetish of yours, Kunz?"

Kunzite smacked Nephrite upside the head. "No, idiot. We don't want her to be pretty because of Endymion."

Each of the four men laughed and looked at their prince. Endymion crossed his arms over his chest. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Face it, Endymion," Kunzite said. "You have a large appetite for beautiful women."

Endymion laughed. "I cannot help it if I have standards. We've all seen the women Jadeite goes after when he's had too much to drink."

Everyone but Jadeite burst out laughing. Scowling, Jadeite grabbed his sword and punched Endymion hard in the shoulder. When the prince turned to strike him back, Jadeite jumped back, his sword raised.

"En guarde," Jadeite warned, grinning broadly as he widened his stance. Laughing, Endymion took up his sword and slashed it against Jadeite's, beginning yet another duel.

---

Serenity had spent days sulking in her chambers, refusing to speak to either of her parents. She barely said a word to anyone at first. Eventually, she had conceded to speaking to the sailor soldiers as they helped her pack some of her things.

It had been decided that Serenity shouldn't bring much with her, so only one bag of clothes and jewelry lay at her feet while she, her guards, and her family waited for her escort to arrive at the interplanetary travel grid. Any minute now, her escort would appear and take her away from the only home she had ever known.

It was only for a little while, she reminded herself. Only until it was safe to come back. It wouldn't be long. Just a little while.

She had promised herself a few days ago that she would not cry anymore. She had to be strong and brave, because in just a few moments she would be alone and unable to rely on the strength and bravery of her family and friends. On Earth, she would have no one to rely on but herself.

Suddenly, the light on the grid shimmer. Serenity clenched her hands tightly as two men appeared.

The first man was very tall, with long white hair that reminded Serenity instantly of her brother's hair. His skin, however, was tanned. His eyes were as gray as steel. He held himself like a soldier, hands clasped behind his back, chest puffed out.

The second seemed far less formal. His blond hair was short, but it fell in waves over his dark eyes. He too was tanned, hands at his side. They both wore grey uniforms, but Serenity could tell they were soldiers; she supposed they'd chosen not to wear armor in order to avoid appearing threatening.

Both men stepped off the grid and bowed at the waist. The bow was merely a courtesy, Serenity saw; they did not wait for her father to ask them to rise.

"King Cadogan," the white-haired soldier greeted. "I am Kunzite. This is Jadeite. We are of Prince Endymion's personal guard. King Alexander sent us to escort your daughter to Terra."

"Give us a moment," Cadogan told them. He turned to his daughter, his hands on her arms. "Serenity, this is only for a short while. The instant it is safe, we'll send for you."

"I know, Father," she said softly. Cadogan kissed the top of her head before stepping aside.

Her mother was more emotional. Selene gathered her daughter into her arms, eyes filled with tears. She kissed Serenity's cheek gently. "You'll be home soon enough, Serenity. It won't be long. I love you, my darling."

One by one, the sailor soldier's embraced their princess, each one barely able to let go.

"Don't get into any trouble," Rei warned, holding Serenity at arm's length. "Don't go running off on your own."

"I won't," Serenity whispered, pulling Rei into a hug. When Rei finally released her, Serenity turned to Mina, who was on the verge of tears. The two girls hugged one another tightly.

"Try to have fun," Mina told her. "It's the first time you'll be anywhere but here, after all, and the time will go so much faster if you do."

"I'll try," Serenity promised, but she doubted she'd be able to have fun.

"I love you, cousin," Mina whispered.

When Serenity at last turned to her brother, she could tell that he was incredibly tensed, holding himself straight as a board. She hugged him close and felt his arms encircle her.

"Be careful," he whispered. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," she whispered in his ear. He pulled back and kissed her on her forehead.

Finally, Serenity turned to face her escort. She picked up her bag and walked toward them. Kunzite took her bag from her without question and helped her step up onto the travel grid.

"This is your first time traveling this way, isn't it?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes," Serenity replied, barely audible.

He held his hand out to her. She stared at it in surprise for so long that he chuckled softly and said, "Take it, princess. You won't know how to do it, so I'll have to help you along."

Embarrassed, Serenity took his hand, wondering at how, compared to his skin, hers seemed so impossibly white. Suddenly, the world around her blurred. Thousands of butterflies swarmed through her stomach, and everything around her vanished.

---

The instant there was ground beneath her feet again, Serenity collapsed onto it. She was very confused, but her entire body felt a hundred times heavier. Even her hair seemed to weigh her down. She could barely breathe, let alone stand.

There were hands on her shoulders, helping her to sit back. She looked up – even her eyes felt heavy! – to see Jadeite's face. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's the gravity," he explained. "It's much stronger here than on the Moon. It'll take you a few moments to adjust."

Serenity was able to nod slightly, and she struggled to breathe evenly. For a few moments, she just sat there, waiting for the heaviness to subside.

They were all staring at her. She was suddenly aware that there were more people present than the two men who had escorted her. Glancing to her side and looking through a veil of silver hair, she saw three other men.

One had long, wavy auburn hair and light blue eyes. Another also had long, wavy hair, sand-colored and pulled back, with green eyes. She could feel all the men staring at her, but there was another man, and it was his stare she felt the most.

He was staring at her intensely with deep blue eyes framed by a shock of black hair that was just long enough to brush his eyelashes. He had a strong jaw, full lips, and a straight, partisan nose. He was quite possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and he was staring at her as though he could bore a hole in her skull.

There was something about the way he was looking at her that made her annoyed. She felt as though he thought she was weak for her inability to stand against the Earth's gravity. Irritated, she slowly got to her feet, standing to her full height, even though her entire body felt heavy, and brushed her hair out of her face.

They still stared at her, making Serenity extremely uncomfortable. She felt heat rising in her cheeks, and she cleared her throat softly.

"We should get going," Kunzite said behind her, breaking the spell. "The king is expecting us."

It was then Serenity noticed the horses behind the men. "Are we… are we riding _those_?"

"Yes," the dark haired man replied. "Is that a problem?"

Again, there was something in his voice that bothered Serenity, as though he expected there would be a problem. She lifted her chin slightly. "There's no problem at all."

As Jadeite helped her up onto his large brown horse, which she would ride with him to the Terran palace, Serenity regretted her words. There was a problem, a very large problem. The horse was the problem. She'd never been on a horse, not once in her life, and though she'd always wanted to, now that she sat perched on top of one, she was horrified. When the beast started moving, she wrapped her arms around Jadeite's waist, pressed her cheek against his back, and held on for dear life. She just barely managed not to scream.

---

They were slowing down, allowing Serenity to finally see more than just green blurs. She was finally able to make out the shapes of the trees, so enormous in comparison to those on the Moon. The green of the leaves was brighter than the pale green she was accustomed to, and she was amazed by the different flowers and fruits that bloomed right there in the woods.

It wasn't as though the Moon was without its beauty; it was just a softer, more pristine beauty than this. This was vibrant and full of life, and Serenity drank it all in with wide eyes.

Endymion watched her. He hadn't missed the way her white cheeks had grown even paler when she'd seen the horses. Neither had he missed the look of absolute terror in her eyes when the horses began moving. Typical, he'd thought to himself. Of course, the pampered brat had probably only ridden in litters. Cadogan surely wouldn't have risked her delicate little neck by allowing her on the back of a horse.

He was glad when the palace came into view, and he secretly reveled in the shock and wonder that filled the princess's blue eyes as she saw it. He was sure that she had expected them to live like barbarians, their most advanced building a hut or perhaps a cabin. He was ruthlessly glad to see that she was impressed. She should be, he thought.

The gates opened before him as he led the party inside. They veered right to the stables, where Endymion watched Jadeite help the princess down from the horse before handing the animal to a stable hand. From there, they walked to the main doors of the palace. Endymion led them through the large halls. He didn't glance back to see Serenity's wide-eyed appreciation of the arched ceilings and the brilliantly colored tapestries that hung from the walls. Two sentries stood guard at the council room doors, but they opened the doors when they recognized Endymion.

King Alexander stood when the party entered. He motioned with his hand for the men to part, and they did so, giving the king a clear view of Princess Serenity.

She bent into the lowest curtsy she could manage, her head bowed. She was suddenly very nervous; her father and King Alexander despised each other. Would he be cruel to her?

A hand gently forced her chin up until she was looking into soft brown eyes surrounded by a number of tiny lines. King Alexander was a handsome man, his black hair beginning to turn gray like her father's, his smile warm. She felt calmed by his smile.

"So you are Serenity. Cadogan's daughter," he said, helping her rise out of her curtsy. He laughed suddenly. "Well, luckily for you, you take after your mother."

"You know my mother?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, yes. Long before you were born, your father and I had a much more agreeable relationship, and I traveled to the Moon to meet with him and your mother. It was just a year before your brother was born, I believe." He took her hand and led her to a seat, lowering her into it. "You must be exhausted, this being your first time on Earth. The gravity must be awful for you."

"It was shocking at first," she admitted. "No one had warned me, but it wasn't too awful."

She hesitated, trying to gather her words, and she saw him smile again.

"My lord, I must thank you. I know that relations between our kingdoms are not the best, and yet you offered me your protection. I—"

"Say no more," he told her. "No one could allow a man like Diamond the chance to do what he planned on doing."

Alexander gestured to the men, and the dark-haired soldier stepped to his side. "Have you been properly introduced to my son, Princess?"

Serenity felt the shock rip through her, but she managed to stop her eyes from widening. "No," she replied, standing, "not properly."

"Well then, allow me to present my son, Endymion."

She curtsied, though not as low as she had for his father, and held her hand out to him as was proper. "My lord Endymion."

As he bowed, he stared her straight in the eyes, smirking strangely, and he took her hand and pressed his lips to the skin just below her ring. She suppressed a shudder as he kept his lips on her skin for just an instant longer than was proper. He pulled his head up, never breaking eye-contact. "My lady Serenity."

---

Serenity finally fell back against her bed, sighing heavily. She was truly exhausted now, and despite being able to walk properly, her muscles ached from a day of straining against the strange gravity of Earth.

She had spent some time speaking with King Alexander, and after that he'd had Endymion's men show her to her chambers. She'd gotten to know them on the way; the palace was just as large as her own, and it took a bit to get to the wing where her rooms were located.

She'd been completely shocked by the grandeur and size of her apartments. She had expected to be housed with servants, perhaps lesser lords if she was lucky, but her rooms here were furnished just as lavishly as her rooms at home. The king had even assigned her a few servants to help her.

After the men had left, she'd been practically assaulted by women who had apparently been ordered to help her build a wardrobe. Serenity supposed the king had seen the small pack Kunzite had carried for her. She was being measured in every way imaginable, dresses being brought in and out of the room as the woman in charge dismissed them as too large, too plain, too extravagant, or simply stating that they'd look awful against her pale hair and skin. Over the course of what felt like an eternity, the wardrobe in her room had been filled to the brim with dresses in colors and styles she had never seen, let alone worn.

Just as all the women had milled out of the room and Serenity had thought she'd have a moment to rest, more women piled in, carrying shoes and jewelry and hair accessories. Serenity was sure she didn't have nearly this much clothing and accessories at home, but she was flattered that the king was trying to make her feel accommodated.

When those women had left, Serenity had given herself five minutes to wait and see if more would come. When none did, she allowed herself to fall back against the soft comfort of the large four-poster bed.

This was certainly not what she had expected. Serenity had always been skeptical of the rumors that circulated the palace about the Terrans and their "barbaric" ways, but she'd always assumed that there had to be some truth behind the muttering. Of course, she'd discounted the idea that the Terrans killed their infants if they were too weak or the rumor that the Terran royalty was descended from a god of death, but surely, she had always thought, some of the rumors were true. The constant violence, the criminals waiting at every bend in the road to rob or rape the next passerby. The cruelty, the lack of propriety. Surely, she'd always thought, her father hated the Terrans for a reason.

But what she had seen so far was nothing like what she had been expecting. She certainly hadn't expected the incredibly beauty of the land or the colorful garden that rested below her balcony. She hadn't expected kindness, either, or generosity.

Of course, the prince wasn't exactly kind or generous. Even now she could remember the way he had studied her, as though she had met an expectation she was sure she would not have wanted to meet if she'd known it.

Serenity was not used to disliking people. Usually, everyone was respectful and friendly to her, and she was an amiable person. But this Prince Endymion… something about him made her feel as though she had to prove him wrong. When she'd fallen, she could practically see in his eyes that he thought her to be weak and pathetic. She didn't like being judged like that, and she found that she didn't care much for the prince.

He was handsome, of course, more handsome than anything or anyone she had ever seen. Whenever she'd caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eyes, it had taken her a moment to readjust and stop herself from openly staring. But beauty did not excuse his rudeness. He was arrogant, certainly, and judgmental. He was unlike anyone she had ever met. She was sure she disliked him and vowed to avoid him at all costs.

---

Endymion took another gulp of his wine, lying back on the couch in the sitting area of his chambers. Jadeite and Zoisite were playing a card game, and Jadeite was losing miserably as his friends watched, laughing.

"I don't find this amusing," he told them, glowering as Zoisite pocketed the last few coins Jadeite had. He drained his wine and sat back, propping his feet on the table. "But let's discuss what's really on everyone's mind."

"And what might that be?" Nephrite asked, pouring more wine into everyone's goblets. "The amount of money you've lost this week alone? It's a daunting number, to be sure."

"No," Jadeite snapped. "The princess." No one spoke, and Jadeite rolled his eyes at them. "Oh, come off it. I know you four well enough; you've all been itching for me to bring her up. That's why you've given me so much wine."

"Have we, really?" Kunzite asked, shaking his head in amusement as Jadeite downed a full glass. "Perhaps we've given you so much because you're amusing when you're completely drunk."

"Regardless," Jadeite said, slurring his words every so slightly, "I know you all want to talk about her. She's gorgeous, isn't she? I've never seen anything that beautiful in my entire life. When I first saw her on the Moon, I thought something had gone wrong with the interplanetary travel, that my eyes had been fucked with in transport."

"Maybe not your eyes," Endymion joked, "but certainly your mind."

"Oh, knock it off," Jadeite said, putting his goblet down forcefully. "Am I the only man in this room? Have you all suddenly decided you care more for looking at each other than at a beautiful woman?"

"Fine, fine," Nephrite said. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled softly. "I have to admit, I've never seen a woman quite that…"

"Stunning?" Zoisite finished for him. "She's like… I can't even think of how to describe her. But I've never imagined a woman could look that amazing."

"When we were riding, she was pressed against my back, and… sweet god in heaven, I've never smelled anything as sweet as her skin," Jadeite told them. "But you must know better, Endymion, you kissed her hand."

"She's beautiful enough, certainly," Endymion agreed, "but just as spoiled as any other princess, if not more so. Did you see the look on her face when she realized she'd be riding the horses? I thought she'd die right there."

"Endymion, how many women of noble blood do you know who actually ride horses?" Zoisite asked. "Not a one, I'd wager. It's nothing out of the ordinary."

"She didn't strike me as particularly snobbish," Nephrite said. "She was actually rather humble for a princess of the Silver Alliance, don't you think?"

"Please," Endymion argued, standing to pace the room, goblet in hand, "did you see the look on her face when she saw the palace? Complete shock, as though she'd been expecting us to live in caves. She thinks we're completely barbaric and uncivilized."

"Well, she's certainly gotten under your skin," Jadeite slurred, standing and draping an arm around Endymion's shoulders. "I haven't seen you so hot and bothered by a woman since your voice cracked for the first time."

Endymion shoved Jadeite, and the blond laughed as he fell onto his back, splashing wine onto himself.

"I'm not 'hot and bothered,'" Endymion argued.

"Then admit it," Nephrite challenged. "Admit that you think she's beautiful."

Sighing, Endymion sat back down. "Of course I think she's beautiful. She _is_ beautiful."

"The most beautiful woman you've ever seen," Zoisite added. "Admit it."

"God almighty, yes, all right?" Endymion shouted. "She is. Lord, you'd think the lot of you had turned into a bunch of gossiping kitchen wenches!"

"Fine, fine," Zoisite said, smiling. "Come, lads, let's play another round. Make Jadeite lose his shirt, this time."

Endymion hastily picked up the cards tossed at him, but he was very aware of Kunzite's steady, studying gaze.

---


	3. Chapter 3

_Tryst - _Chapter 3

Serenity did not know what to do with herself. Back home, every day had had an agenda. She would have lessons or meetings, or she'd be entertaining various guests. Even in the moments that were unplanned, she'd never had time to herself. The sailor soldiers had always been with her.

Here on Earth, King Alexander had told her, she was free to wander as she pleased. The idea was incredibly thrilling. When she woke that morning, she'd eagerly chosen a simple white gown with blue trim. One of her servants, Ethine, laced the back of the dress tightly and moved on to brush Serenity's hair, muttering about its length. Serenity merely smiled and told Ethine to leave it down. She ignored the woman's wide eyes and wandered out of the room.

It hadn't taken her long to find her way outside. The sunlight that had woken her still shone beautifully, and she wanted to explore the garden below her balcony. She made her way there, asking a guard which way to go.

Finally, she was among splashes of reds and purples and endless greens. For a moment, she just inhaled the intoxicating scent of the flowers. Then, laughing, she lifted her skirts and ran along the garden path. She could hear a fountain bubbling in the distance, and she weaved her way around bends and turns, trying to find it.

The bubbling was close now. She rounded a corner, smiling with the knowledge that she had found the fountain, and was surprised to see the prince and his men sitting beside it. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair wild about her and glowing in the bright sunlight. Endymion watched as she curtsied.

"Good morning, my lords," she greeted, slightly out of breath.

"Princess," Jadeite greeted, standing and offering her his seat. Endymion was amazed; just a moment ago, the blond man had been whining about the dreadful headache that remained as a reminder of his overindulgence in last night's wine. Now he was practically jumping to his feet to accommodate a woman he'd just met.

Serenity shook her head and sat on the stone-paved ground, spreading her skirts around her. She smiled softly at them.

"This garden is magnificent," she said appreciatively. "The gardens on the Moon are beautiful, but they're not like this."

She looked around her, blue eyes absorbing every color. Endymion watched her for a moment, and then he watched his men. Their eyes were on her, watching her. Even Kunzite, stoic and unemotional Kunzite, seemed captivated by the princess. Endymion frowned.

"What are you plans for the day, my lady?" Nephrite asked.

"Oh, please, don't call my 'my lady,'" she begged. "Serenity is fine."

They all smiled at that, except Endymion.

"I don't really have a plan for the day," Serenity admitted. "It's a nice change, actually. I'm so used to having every day planned for me. I don't really know what to do."

Jadeite smiled. "Perhaps we could—"

"Jadeite," Kunzite interrupted, "you forget that we are supposed to spend today training."

"Oh, don't let me interrupt your plans," Serenity told them. "I'll be perfectly fine. I imagine I'll spend all day in the gardens."

Endymion's men stood. Suddenly, Endymion said, "I think I'll join the princess."

Kunzite turned around and said, "Are you sure?"

Endymion nodded. "Yes. My father wanted me to show the princess around."

The white haired guard accepted his answer, and Endymion's guards left the garden. Serenity watched them go before turning to Endymion. "Your guards will just leave you here?"

"Of course," Endymion told her. "Why wouldn't they? What could possibly happen in the garden?"

She shrugged slightly. "My guards would never leave me alone." She looked him in the eyes. "Your father didn't _really_ tell you to show me around, did he?"

"No," Endymion admitted.

She stood slowly and approached the fountain. Reaching her hand out, she touched the stream of cool water. "Well then, my lord, would you care to show me about your gardens?"

Endymion let his eyes take in the sight of her. Jadeite was right; she was beautiful. The white dress she wore was simple enough, but it showed off her figure spectacularly, and the blue trim brought out the blue in her eyes. When he stood, she was a full head shorter than he was.

He didn't like her, but aesthetically, he could have had a far worse companion for a stroll through the gardens. He nodded and led her out along one of the paths.

---

It was at dinner a week later that Endymion finally decided that he really did not like the princess.

It was more than just her Lunar blood, and it was more than her pampered upbringing. Endymion supposed it was the way everyone seemed to dote on her and the way she acted as though she didn't notice. All throughout the meal, all eyes had remained focused on her, and she simply blushed demurely and smiled. It was really rather annoying.

Especially since his own men were making fools of themselves. Jadeite had flirted shamelessly with her, and Nephrite, well into his fourth cup of wine, had been just as bad.

It had annoyed him how even the servants seemed to love her. Yes, she was the first woman of noble birth since his mother who had ever looked them in the eyes and thanked them for whatever it was they did, from bringing her food to fetching a fresh napkin. But did they really have to smile so broadly at her, as though she were an angel?

Endymion had excused himself early. He'd stormed into the kitchen, startling the cooks, and swiped a bottle of wine. From there, he went into the gardens and wandered. He'd been wandering for hours, and no one had come looking for him. On any other night, he'd have assumed that the men had realized he needed time alone; tonight, he suspected they were still inside, staring starry-eyed at the silver-haired princess of Luna.

The entire situation was ridiculous. She didn't belong here. Terra had gotten along fine these past twenty years, even with the irrational taxes they struggled against. They'd done well; Endymion had been only two when ties between the Silver Alliance and Earth had been severed, but he could not remember a time when he or his people had wanted for anything. So why did his father feel the need to house some girl from an over-eager suitor?

It was late. Over head, Luna hung bloated in the sky, its light dimming that of the stars. Endymion decided it was time to head back inside, if only because he had drained his bottle of wine to the dregs. As he headed towards the palace, Endymion heard a strange sound. Frowning, he headed towards it. He rounded a corner and came upon the princess.

She sat on the ground against a stone bench, face buried in her hands. Endymion could tell from the way her shoulders shook that she was crying. He took a step forward, and her head shot up. He could see the streams of tears on her cheeks in the silvery moonlight. Her eyes were big, her cheeks pink from crying. She stared at him, nether of them moving.

"Why are you crying?" he asked finally.

She shook her head, taking a deep breath, unable to speak.

He narrowed his eyes. "You're homesick, aren't you?"

The princess looked at him then, and her eyes narrowed as well. "Don't you dare," she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you dare make me feel weak for wanting to go home," she told him as she stood up. She wiped the tears from her face.

Endymion glared at her and sneered, "I won't make you feel anything you aren't already, your _highness_."

Her eyes widened, filling with anger. "You are the rudest, most arrogant man I have ever met!"

She stormed past him, her chin up. Endymion watched her go.

---

The next morning, Serenity set out for a walk. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care. She was still angry. She realized that her mother would be horrified. The things she had said to Prince Endymion went against everything she had ever been taught, but it had felt good to tell him how she felt. She hadn't even been there for more than a week, and already she found herself hating him. She couldn't even put her finger on it; it was just something about the way he looked at her, as though he was searching for a reason to dislike her. She felt affronted, and she certainly didn't deserve it.

She had wandered through the gardens and into a forest that grew on the palace grounds. There was a small path beaten through the trees, and she walked it, not caring where it led.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap behind her. She froze and turned slowly.

"You!" she hissed at Endymion, who simply caught up with her. "Why are you following me?"

"My father wants me to spend the day with you," he told her with disinterest.

"For real this time?" she asked.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Well, I'd prefer to be alone," she told him, lifting her chin and continuing along the path.

Endymion rolled his eyes and caught up to her easily. "Well, you'll have to be alone some other time, Princess. Today I am your faithful companion."

"You don't strike me as the type of man who takes orders well," she told him coldly, struggling to keep ahead of him. His strides were much larger than her own, and he was not walking slowly. She opened her mouth to continue when they came into a clearing and she forgot what she had been ready to say.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A huge waterfall stood before them, water pouring into a pool of water that tapered into a stream. Serenity was surprised that she hadn't heard the rushing water before. The trees surrounding the clearing were lush and green, the sun lighting the grass and reflecting off the water.

Endymion watched as she took in the sight. He'd been here countless times since his childhood, and he had the entire thing memorized.

Serenity stepped toward the water. She could see small fish swimming about, their scales glistening in the sunlight. She bent down to touch the water, trailing her fingertips along the cool surface. A shadow fell over her, and Serenity realized that Endymion was standing just behind her. She whirled around to say something scathing to him, but suddenly she lost her footing, flailed her arms, and fell into the water.

The water was much deeper than it had looked, and it was actually very refreshing. Besides, she couldn't very well face him until she had a good defense; surely he was standing there, waiting for her to resurface, already armed with some mocking taunt. Serenity held her breath and remained under water.

Endymion had laughed as she fell in. The sight of this prim, proper princess flailing her arms about. The look on her face as she realized she was falling in. It was all too perfect. He waited patiently for her to resurface so that he could mock her appropriately.

Minutes passed, and still Serenity did not resurface. The smile on Endymion's face faded. He could see the shadowy outline of her body at the bottom of the pool, but she wasn't coming up. He waited a moment longer.

Cursing, Endymion dove into the water. He swam for the bottom and grabbed the princess, throwing her over his shoulder. He kicked off the bottom and resurfaced. He swam to the shore and threw Serenity onto it, where she lay sputtering. He hoisted himself out of the pool and reeled on her.

"Can't you swim?" he shouted. "Or is that too dangerous for a proper princess to do?"

Serenity got to her feet, coughing and glaring at him. Her dress clung to her skin like a second skin, her wet hair touching the ground. "I can swim just fine, thank you!"

"Yes, that's why you're coughing up water!"

Serenity was fuming. "I am coughing up water because you scared the living daylights out of me! What kind of idiot just startles a girl _under water_ and throws her over his shoulder like a Neanderthal?"

"I was saving you from drowning!" Endymion yelled.

"I didn't _need_ saving," she yelled, "especially not from you! I'm not some hopelessly delicate woman that needs some arrogant, rude, insensitive brute like you to—"

Endymion grabbed her and pulled her flush against him, slamming his mouth down upon hers. He kissed her roughly, harsher than he had intended, but then, he hadn't intended this at all. She was stiff in his arms for a moment, rigid with shock, mouth opening in a gasp that he took advantage of, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She melted against him as he kissed her, her hands sliding up his chest.

Suddenly, she pushed him away. He stumbled back, watching as she touched her lips, blue eyes impossibly wide. Her cheeks and throat were pink with blush. Just as suddenly, she slapped him hard across the face, his head whipping to the side. She was stronger than she looked; his cheek stung.

"I… you… how _dare _you!" She turned on her heel and headed back towards the palace, leaving Endymion standing there, dripping.

---

Author's Notes: Well, that's the first installation of _Tryst_. Remember, feedback is always welcome and appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the first three chapters. The next installation should be up within a week.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I can't even explain how excited I was whenever I saw that a new review had been posted. This update is only two chapters; I had to choose the best spot to leave it off, and chapter five's ending happened to be the best. I hope you enjoy chapters four and five as much as you enjoyed the first three!

_Tryst - _Chapter 4

It was late, but Serenity sat in her bed, awake and thinking. Ethine had long since gone, having brushed and braided Serenity's hair and helped her into bed. Now, Serenity was alone with her thoughts and found that she could not sleep.

The nerve of that Prince Endymion! He was the rudest man she had ever met in her entire life. He was disrespectful to her, then he insisted on accompanying her when she wanted to be alone. He made her fall into the water, then nearly startled her into drowning, and then…

What on earth had made him kiss her? What had he been thinking?

Serenity pressed her fingers against her lips. It had been her first kiss, and it had not been anything like what she had expected. In all the stories she'd been told, whether they were fairytales or tales the girls had told her of their own experiences, all the kisses were soft, gentle, heart-stopping. This kiss had certainly been heart-stopping, but it was in no way soft or gentle.

She didn't understand it. He didn't like her; he'd made that much very clear. So why had he kissed her? And why couldn't she stop thinking about it? Her entire body felt shaky, her stomach filled with dancing butterflies. Blood kept flowering in her cheeks whenever she thought of it.

"This is ridiculous," she told herself. She vowed to stop thinking on it and blew out the candles. She was a princess, after all, and she would behave in a dignified manner.

When she shut her eyes, all she could see was Endymion, soaking wet, his drenched hair clinging to his sooty eyelashes, his dark blue eyes filled with some unknown emotion. His shirt, clinging tightly to his body, exposing every well-chiseled line of muscle on his body. She could still feel his lips pressed against hers hard enough to bruise, his tongue caressing hers…

Serenity sat up. She could not sleep under these conditions. Her skin was hot. She kicked the blankets off of her and walked to the balcony doors and opened them. The night air was cool, the breeze cutting through the gauzy material of her nightgown. She shivered, crossing her arms over her chest. Candles still burned in one of the rooms across the vast courtyard.

---

Endymion lay on one of the couches in his room, his hair still damp from his bath. He listened with vague amusement to the drunken card game that Jadeite was once again losing.

When the men had seen him enter his chambers dripping wet, they had burst out laughing, demanding an explanation. Endymion told them the truth, to a point. There was no need to tell them of anything that had happened after he had pulled Serenity from the pool of water. They had all been amused by the tale, and shortly after he had left to bathe, he heard them call for a bottle of wine.

In an attempt to distract his opponents, Jadeite called, "Endymion, what are you thinking about so intently that you cannot join your pals in a friendly card game?"

"Nothing," Endymion replied, but none of them missed the lazy smile that graced his lips. It caught their attention, and they all put their cards down and moved towards him.

"Tell the truth, Endymion," Nephrite urged. "What's going through your head?"

"A girl, I'll bet," Zoisite said. "I've heard tell there's a new maid. She's supposed to be fairly pretty. Is it her?"

"Well, nothing's happened," Jadeite told them. "All the servants are whispering about how he hasn't had a girl coming in or out of his room in days."

"Unless of course he's been having them elsewhere," Nephrite pointed out.

"No, no," Endymion said, sitting up. "It's an interest, that's all."

The men looked intrigued. "An interest in who, exactly?"

"The Moon princess," Kunzite told them. He turned to Endymion, "It is her, isn't it?"

"You know me too well, Kunz," Endymion said. He lay back against the pillows, grinning. "She's gorgeous. I can't stop thinking about her. And after she fell into the water today, she just stood there, soaking wet, her dress just clinging to her… sweet heaven, I want her."

Jadeite, Zoisite, and Nephrite nodded in understanding, but Kunzite said, "You can't have her, you know."

They all turned to him. Endymion's eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

"Oh, Endymion, please don't let lust turn you into an imbecile," Kunzite begged. "She's the princess of _Luna_. You know as well as I do that they keep their noblewomen virginal. As the princess, she's probably had her virtue kept under lock and key her entire life. It wouldn't shock me if she wore a chastity belt. The only man that is ever going to have that woman is her husband. And that is certainly not going to be you."

"I read somewhere," Zoisite added, "about this tradition they have about their princesses. They sort of… auction them off."

"What do you mean?" Jadeite asked.

"When she comes of age to marry, they hold a contest. Any man with a title can enter. It's feats of strength, dexterity, cunning. You know, archery, sword fighting, jousts. The winner gets to marry the princess, and no one can deny him. The king himself cannot choose her husband; she must marry whoever wins the contest."

Endymion stared at him. "That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. And they call _us_ uncivilized."

"Yes, well, regardless of their traditions, you cannot have her, Endymion. Relations between Terra and Luna are bad enough without you making matters worse by getting tangled in between that girl's legs," Kunzite warned.

"He's right, you know," Jadeite agreed. "As much as I hate to admit it, that girl is completely untouchable. It's a bloody shame, though."

Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite returned to their card game, but Kunzite knelt beside Endymion. "I'm serious, Endymion; she is off limits. You cannot have her."

"I heard you the first time," Endymion told him in annoyance.

"Be careful," Kunzite told him before rejoining the game.

Endymion laid there, Kunzite's words repeating themselves over and over in his mind. He smiled slightly to himself. Kunzite had made a mistake.

Endymion loved getting what he couldn't have.

---

The guards here on Earth were far more laid back than those on the Moon. Serenity had opened her door, expecting her way to be barred, but the men guarding the hall just nodded at her as she slipped past them. No one said a word to her about it being late or unwise to wander off alone as she let herself out into the gardens.

Serenity wandered the gardens, trying to clear her head with the smell of the flowers. Nothing worked; she kept feeling the ghosts of lips on her mouth, hands on her back, the thrill in her stomach. She shook her head in frustration; this was absolutely ridiculous. She needed to stop thinking about it. She headed toward the fountain, and somehow, just before she got there, she knew he'd be there.

He was lying on a stone bench, one knee bent, staring up at the sky. His arm hung over the edge, grasping a half-empty bottle of wine. He didn't see her at first, and Serenity stared at him. No matter how much she disliked him, she had to be honest with herself. He was beautiful, really. Whatever faults he may have had, he had looks to make up for them. His hair was just long enough, and her fingers itched to run through it. His face was ruggedly handsome, his deep blue eyes accented by a strong brow. Even his hands were somehow beautiful, strong-looking and artistic at the same time. She sighed.

Endymion turned his head to look at her. "And what might you be doing about so late, Princess?"

She watched as he sat up and swigged some of the wine. He placed the bottle on the bench and approached her, swaying ever so slightly.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him. He had stopped just a little too close to her; she wanted to take a step back, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he made her uncomfortable.

He flashed her a white, wolf-like grin. "Can't stop thinking about it, can you?"

She glared at him. "Thinking about what, exactly?"

He pulled her against him, the grin spreading wider. "You may be a spoiled, pampered little princess, Serenity, but something tells me you are not stupid. I have a feeling that _I_ am the reason you've been tossing and turning."

In spite of being completely taken aback by his ego, Serenity shuddered against him. She could feel the warmth of skin and the hardness of his chest beneath her hands. She pushed away from him. "Do not flatter yourself, Prince Endymion. I haven't wasted my time thinking about you."

Her words only made him laugh. "You're not a very good liar, Princess."

"And why would you think I've been thinking about _you_?" she demanded. He didn't say anything, just smiled at her. "Oh, would you stop grinning!"

Laughing, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "I'm not sure I can; you amuse me."

"You're drunk," she told him. "I'm going back to bed."

He didn't let go of her wrist, but then, she wasn't pulling away from him. He grabbed her and kissed her. Serenity moaned into his mouth.

She knew she should pull away. She knew she should slap him again. So why was she burying the fingers of one hand in his soft hair and using the other to grip the front of his shirt. His hands were on the small of her back, only the thin fabric of her nightgown stopping them from touching her skin. He pressed her roughly against him, and she could feel the hard muscles of his chest.

When their lips broke contact, he left a trail of kisses along her throat and collar. Serenity let her head fall back, breathing hard as his hands ran over her curves. She gripped his hair tightly, trying to steady herself.

Serenity gasped as she heard footsteps approaching. "Someone's coming!"

He groaned into her throat, pressing his lips to her soft skin. "Who cares?"

She nearly screamed. "Are you mad? If someone sees us—"

"Shit!" he pulled away, dark eyes cloudy. He ran a hand through his hair. Whoever was coming was heading straight toward them. "Sneak by when you get a chance."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Endymion didn't answer her but walked away, taking the path and heading toward the guard.

"My lord," the guard greeted, surprised. "What are you doing out so late?"

"My guards got drunk," Endymion laughed. "I stole a bottle and went for a walk. But come, I'm a little drunk myself. Help me back to my room."

The guard nodded and began leading Endymion towards his chambers. Glancing over his shoulder, Endymion saw a white flash as Serenity ran out of sight.

---

Endymion stared out the windows at the pouring rain. Every few minutes the sky would light up, and then thunder would rattle the glass panes. The storm had just started, and the men had taken a break from their sword play to close the windows.

The doors to the arena opened suddenly, banging against the wall. Serenity hurried in, wrapping her arms around herself as she trembled. She was drenched, her silver hair clinging to her skin. She looked surprised to see them there, and they could tell she'd run into the nearest building. Endymion hadn't seen her in days, and he took the time to drink in the sight of her.

"Princess, come here," Kunzite told her, removing the cape from his uniform and wrapping it around her shivering form.

"I was walking through the gardens when it started raining," she explained. The sky lit up once more, and she shrieked when the thunder boomed.

They all stared at her in shock as she sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Zoisite asked, crouching down beside her.

"The storm," she moaned. When she looked up, her eyes were wide with fear.

Endymion laughed. "I can't believe it. You're afraid? Of a little thunder?"

As if to confirm his suspicions, another wave of thunder shook them, and Serenity bit back a yelp. She glared at him. "I'd hardly call that a _little_ thunder!"

"It's just a storm," he told her, crossing his arms. "It's childish to be afraid."

Serenity leapt to her feet and stalked toward him until there were mere inches between them. "How dare you!"

Endymion smirked. "You seem to be asking me that a lot lately."

"You are insufferable!" she shouted. "What makes you think you're so much better than me? What gives you the right to treat me with such disrespect? This kingdom's court must be severely lacking in propriety to allow its prince to behave in such a manner!"

The instant she said it, Serenity regretted her words. Endymion's eyes darkened as his brow furrowed, and he took a threatening step towards her so that they were nearly touching. Serenity had to crane her neck to look him in the eyes.

"Do not think you can insult my kingdom so lightly, Princess," he warned, grabbing her by the arm.

Serenity forced herself not to tremble, but the anger in his eyes was terrifying. She narrowed her eyes and spoke forcefully. "Take your hands off me, Prince Endymion."

They stood there, glaring at each other for a moment, and finally Endymion let go of her arm. Serenity took a step back, just enough so that she didn't have to look up at him. Never looking away from her, Endymion said, "I need to speak to the princess in private. I'll see the four of you at dinner."

The men did not mistake the tone of Endymion's voice; his words were a command, and they filed out of the arena. When the doors were closed, Endymion grabbed her again.

"Don't you ever insult my kingdom or our customs again, do you understand me?" he said threateningly, his grip on her arm tight.

Serenity wrenched her arm out of his hand. "Don't speak to me with such disrespect. What makes you feel the need to embarrass me about being afraid? We don't have thunderstorms on the Moon; of course I'd be afraid!"

"You've been avoiding me all week," he said. She was surprised by his sudden change of topic, but his voice was just as angry as he had been a moment ago.

"Yes," she admitted. She didn't see the point in lying about it. She'd avoided the gardens completely ever since that night.

"Why?" he asked. He noticed some faint bruises forming on her arm where he'd grabbed her.

"You know very well why I've been avoiding you," she replied. "What happened that night cannot happen again."

Endymion's anger vanished, his lips turning up in the slightest of grins. He stepped closer to her, rubbing her bruised skin with his fingertips. He smiled as she shivered. "Yes, it can."

"It shouldn't," she told him. "You know it shouldn't."

Smiling, he pulled her to him, pressing his lips against throat and murmuring, "You want it."

Serenity's eyes fluttered closed. "We can't do this. If we get caught…"

Endymion kissed her lips, his hands buried in her damp hair. "We won't."

Her hands gripped his shoulders as he backed her against the wall. She pulled her mouth away from his. "But what if—"

"Just stop thinking," he groaned, bending his head down to kiss her lips fully. She whimpered into his mouth and clung to him, pressing her body against his desperately. His hands roamed over her body, eagerly searching for exposed skin. He was amazed when he felt her hands sliding under his shirt to smooth over the muscles of his back.

The kiss broke, and Serenity kissed his throat, nuzzling the crook of his neck slightly as he moaned, pressing a hand against the wall and leaning on it for support. He used his other hand to hold her tightly against him, desire growing in the pit of his stomach.

Thunder rumbled overhead suddenly, and Serenity looked up, dazedly.

"We should go back inside," she whispered hoarsely. "Your men will wonder what's keeping us."

Endymion shook his head, kissing her. "Let them wait."

"No," she said. "They'll get suspicious. We have to go."

Groaning, Endymion let her pull out of his grasp and watched as she adjusted her dress. The fabric still hadn't dried completely, and it clung to her. Her hair was a mess, partly due to the rain and partly due to his hands. He didn't want to go back inside, but he knew she was right. Besides, he'd have plenty of time to get what he wanted.

---


	5. Chapter 5

_Tryst - _Chapter 5

"I'm bored," Endymion announced with a sigh. "Let's go for a ride."

It had been raining for a week now, and finally the sun was shining. Endymion felt stir crazy from having spent so much time cooped up indoors. He wanted desperately to get out and do something.

"I can't," Jadeite said quietly, bowing his head so that his face was hidden by his blond hair.

"What do you mean you can't?" Kunzite asked, frowning. "We're Endymion's guards. If he goes riding, we _all_ go with him, unless he says otherwise."

"I know that, Kunz," Jadeite told him. "I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable," Nephrite retorted. Zoisite snorted, laughing, and Jadeite made an obscene hand gesture at him.

"The king asked me to do something for him," Jadeite explained softly, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Endymion turned his head sharply. "My father? What did he ask you to do?"

Jadeite's cheeks flushed, and he looked away. "He… he asked me to take the princess to the village."

No one spoke for a few moments. Then, Zoisite asked, "Why did he ask _you_?"

"He told me he was going to ask you, Endymion," Jadeite explained. "After last week during the thunder storm, it's blatantly obvious that you can't stand her. I assumed you'd rather not be around her, but you'd do it if he asked. So I decided to help you out and offered to escort her myself."

Endymion blinked. "Yes, I suppose that's for the best. Lord knows she drives me crazy. I hope you won't be too bored, Jad."

"I'm sure I won't be," Jadeite said. Then, he grinned broadly, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Maybe she'll fall madly in love with me."

They all laughed, throwing things at Jadeite, but Kunzite didn't miss the dark flash in Endymion's eyes.

---

Jadeite hadn't stopped laughing since he and Serenity had arrived at the stables. Serenity had almost refused to go, claiming that she'd rather die than get back on "one of those beasts." Jadeite had held her arm as she fed one of the horses some oats, grinning at the way she was trembling. He'd watched with a smile as she slowly ran her hand over the animal's neck, laughing when her eyes widened and she exclaimed at how soft the hair was. She'd shyly asked him if the horse was calm, and after being assured that that particular horse was the tamest of the king's stables, she'd allowed him to help her onto the horse's back.

She'd gotten the hang of riding quickly, and soon he was struggling to keep up with her. He'd smiled as he heard her cheerful laughter, hair trailing in the wind behind her like a silver cape.

They'd gotten to the village quickly enough, and he'd found a place to house the horses before leading her into the market. They wandered about, her eyes wide as she marveled at everything.

What was making Jadeite laugh the most was the way everyone was marveling at her. He'd already seen at least three men stop walking and stare at her, and he heard many people whispering about her. Serenity seemed oblivious to it all, even to the man who had turned his head as he kept moving and walked straight into a door.

They turned the corner, and Jadeite saw Serenity's eyes fall upon two children standing on the street corner. They wore rags and were incredibly thin, their small hands outstretched, big eyes pleading. Jadeite's smile faded as he saw the stricken look on the princess's face.

"Jadeite, there was a man selling jewelry on the other street, wasn't there?" she asked.

He nodded in confusion, amazed when she grabbed his hand and led him back the way they came until they stood before a cart littered with pieces of silver and gold jewelry. None of it was of very good quality, and the man behind the cart looked so thrilled to see them that Jadeite knew he hadn't had any customers all day.

"Looking for a necklace for the beautiful lady?" the man asked, eyes lighting up.

"Actually, I am looking to sell something," Serenity told him. Jadeite's eyes widened as she removed a jeweled bracelet from her tiny wrist and held it out to the amazed merchant. "It is made of pure Lunarian silver, and the sapphires are from Mercury."

"That's worth a small fortune!" the man cried. "I can't afford to buy it."

"I only need enough money to buy a few loaves of bread," Serenity told him. "You can resell the bracelet for full price."

The man's face went white. "My lady, I couldn't possibly buy a bracelet such as this for so low a price!"

"Please," she begged, "I don't have any money, but I must buy some bread."

The merchant reluctantly handed Serenity a few silver coins, his hand trembling as he took the glittering bracelet from her hand. She thanked him and hurried off toward a baker's cart, Jadeite trailing behind her. As she paid for six loaves of bread, Jadeite muttered, "You didn't have to do that. You could have told the baker who you are; he'd have _given _you the bread."

"Why shouldn't I pay for the bread?" she asked, frowning in confusion. She hurried to the two children, and Jadeite watched as she knelt down and held out a loaf of bread. Their eyes widened, and they took the bread eagerly and began eating it.

Jadeite followed her as she found and fed more starving villagers, his smile growing as he saw the way they looked at her with gratitude. He noticed that even the nobles that passed by smiled at her.

When she ran out of bread, she and Jadeite wandered through the town, her hand on his arm.

"That was a very nice thing you did back there," he told her.

Serenity smiled up at him softly, cheeks flushing. "I wish I could have done more."

Jadeite laughed suddenly. "You gave that man a bracelet that was worth more money than he has ever seen in his entire life for a few loaves of bread. He's going to sell it and be a very rich man."

She laughed, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. The two continued walking through the village, Serenity on Jadeite's arm, laughing and smiling.

Endymion turned to the rest of his guards, eyes narrow. "I don't like this at all."

"Like what?" Kunzite asked.

"This!" Endymion gestured to the scene in front of him and struggled to find the right words. "She's seducing him. I told you it was a bad idea to let him go alone."

"I don't think she's seducing anyone, Endymion," Zoisite said gently. "They're just having a good time."

Endymion glared. "Do you really think we can trust her? She's Lunarian."

"We should go back to the palace," Nephrite said.

"Fine," Endymion snapped.

As Nephrite and Zoisite went to get the horses, Kunzite grabbed Endymion by the arm.

"Don't think I'm a fool, Endymion," Kunzite whispered. "You didn't drag us to market because you're worried about Jadeite. I know you, and I know that look in your eyes."

"I don't know what you're talking abut," Endymion growled, pulling his arm out of Kunzite's grasp. He began walking towards the horses, but Kunzite caught up with him.

"I warned you," Kunzite told him. "Even Jadeite acknowledged that she's not to be touched, so why are you spying on him?"

"I'm spying on _her_!"

"No, you're not," Kunzite argued. "You're treading in dangerous waters, Endymion. I'm not blind, and what you are doing is—"

"What I am doing is my own private affair," Endymion interrupted, his temper flaring. "I am your _prince_, Kunzite. Do not forget that."

Shock widened Kunzite's eyes for a moment. Then they narrowed, and he offered Endymion a stiff and formal bow. "Yes, my lord."

Nephrite and Zoisite came back with the horses. They both noticed the tension between their leader and prince, but neither said anything. The men mounted their horses and headed back to the palace in silence.

---

Serenity sighed as Ethine laid her nightgown across the bed and began brushing Serenity's hair. Ethine had finally gotten used to the length and thickness of Serenity's hair and no longer complained about it under her breath.

"So how did you like the village, my lady?" The woman asked.

"It was lovely. The weather was beautiful, and the people were so friendly," Serenity said, watching in the mirror as Ethine ran the brush through the entire length of her hair. There was a strange shadow in the corner. Serenity frowned. "Lord Jadeite was a wonderful escort. I am so glad he convinced me to ride that horse."

The breeze blowing through the open balcony doors made the curtains flutter. The night air was cool, and Serenity shivered. Ethine put the brush down and helped Serenity out of her dress. When Ethine's hands began fumbling with the laces of the corset, Serenity flushed and stopped her.

"Ethine, I think I'll get ready for bed myself," Serenity said.

"Are you sure, my lady?" Ethine asked, frowning.

Serenity nodded, smiling softly at Ethine. "Yes, I am sure. Thank you. Have a good night, Ethine."

As soon as the door closed behind Ethine, Serenity whirled around. "What in god's name are you doing here?"

Endymion stepped out of the shadows, and Serenity's breath caught. His beauty shocked her every time she saw him.

"I'm impressed," he told her. "I didn't think you'd notice me."

"And what if I hadn't?" she asked. "What would you have done?"

"I'd have come out when the servant left."

"Why are you here, Endymion?" she asked. She was aware of his dark blue eyes roaming her body as she stood there in nothing more than a corset and shift, but she couldn't move to grab her night robe; his gaze rooted her to the spot. Besides, she was staring at him, her eyes drinking in the way his dark hair shone in the candlelight and lingering on the fullness of his mouth.

He blinked and suddenly grew angry, taking a step towards her. "Did you have a good day with Jadeite?"

The sudden change in the tone of his voice confused her. Why was he angry? She frowned. "Yes…"

"I'm so glad," he said shortly, coming closer. "You two looked _very_ content together."

"You were spying on me?"

"I don't like to be crossed, Serenity," he said darkly. "Especially not when one of my men is involved."

"You think I was trying to seduce Jadeite?" she asked incredulously.

"Weren't you?" he accused. "I saw you, smiling and blushing at him."

"You're jealous," she whispered, her eyes widening in amazement.

"Hardly," he snapped. "More like disgusted."

"Endymion, why would I want Jadeite," she asked, stepping up to him and grabbing the collar of his shirt, "when I have _you_ standing before me?"

She pulled on his collar and kissed him, her free hand wrapping around the back of his neck. She wasn't sure why she did it. Even as she felt Endymion smile against her lips as he grabbed her, even as he deepened the kiss, she wondered at her boldness. After all, she didn't like Endymion. In fact, just a few moments ago, she would have sworn that she had come to loathe him. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop the kiss; she didn't want to.

Endymion's fingers struggled with the laces of her corset as he kissed her roughly, as though he could drink her in. Serenity whimpered against him as the laces came undone. He slipped the corset off her body and broke the kiss.

Shivering, Serenity pulled at his shirt until he helped her remove it. She couldn't help but stare at his smooth, muscled chest, her hands running over him in wide-eyed appreciation. His eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her mouth to his collar bone, a long sigh easing out from between his lips. Then, he pushed her away and held her at arms' length.

Serenity saw the question in his eyes, and she could not think of anything but the need and longing that was growing inside her.

"Please," she whimpered.

It was all Endymion needed. He quickly removed her shift so that she was standing naked before him. His eyes drank the sight of her in, fingers running over her bare arm.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in awe. Her skin flushed, and it drove him mad. He pulled her to him, her bare breasts pressing against his skin. He kissed her deeply, moving her backwards towards the bed. When the backs of her legs struck it, she pulled away, eyes cloudy.

He undressed quickly and stopped moving when he noticed the way she was staring at him.

"You're…" Serenity trailed off quietly, unable to find the words she needed. Endymion simply grinned and helped her onto the bed, climbing over her. He kissed her throat, and Serenity's head fell back against the pillows, eyes closed and lips parted with a gasp.

---

Author's Notes: Well, that's the end of this installation. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember, feedback is _always_ welcome. Keep your eyes open for the next installation!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Here's the newest installation! Chapter 7 ends Part I of _Tryst_, but don't worry. The story comes in three parts, so there's still plenty left to look forward to. And just so you know, I'm just a few scenes away from finishing the story! I'm so excited.

_Tryst - _Chapter 6

Endymion stared at the ceiling, his hand absent-mindedly stroking Serenity's hair. She lay curled against him, her arm thrown across his bare chest. She was sound asleep, her breathing calm and deep.

The feel of her sleeping next to him was strange to Endymion. He had had plenty of lovers, – more than his fair share, surely – but he'd never fallen asleep next to any of them. He'd always either left for his own bed or sent them away after he was done with them. He had never longed for their company afterwards, not once. He couldn't remember why he'd decided to stay in Serenity's bed. He wasn't sure that he had decided anything at all. Perhaps he had just fallen asleep.

He was amazed at how deeply satisfying it had been. Not one of his lovers had fulfilled his need so completely, no matter how beautiful or experienced. It was a strange, ironic twist of fate, he thought, that a petite, innocent virgin could give him exactly what he wanted. Now that he was awake, however, Endymion knew that he wasn't satiated. If anything, he wanted her more than he had before.

Serenity stirred, eyes fluttering open, blinking against the light of the rising sun. Her blue eyes met his, clouded with sleep.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Mmm," she moaned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. The sheet that had previously covered her nakedness fell into her lap, and Endymion took a moment to appreciate her beauty.

Her nudity seemed to wake her up. He expected that she'd panic when she realized what they'd done; it was one of the reasons he'd preferred experienced women over virgins.

But she didn't panic. She looked down at her bare breasts and then back at him, brow furrowed slightly, as though she was confused about what had happened. Endymion waited for her to cover herself, but she made no move to do so.

"I am not in love with you," she said suddenly.

Endymion coughed, taken aback. "That's nice to know, because I'm not in love with you, either."

"Yes, I know that," she replied, "but I suppose that if I was going to break every rule I've ever been taught and effectively destroy my future, I should have done it with someone I love."

He had expected her to cry. He had expected her to regret it. He had not expected her to be logical. It was confusing and, at the same time, refreshing.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, honestly curious. Serenity turned her body to face him fully, seemingly unembarrassed by her bare breasts. He certainly didn't mind.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Serenity asked. "If I am ever going to regret anything in my entire life, this should be it, shouldn't it?"

"That isn't an answer," he told her. "Do you regret it?"

She licked her lips unconsciously and then smiled. "Not at all."

Endymion was amazed when she bent down and kissed him full on the lips, her hands roaming his body. He groaned into her mouth, and when she began kissing his throat and chest, he glanced at the brightening sky. The sun was rising, and soon enough his servant would be knocking on the door to his bedchamber to wake him up. He wasn't sure if there was enough time for this.

Serenity climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him passionately. He grasped a handful of her hair; he'd make time.

---

As she watched Ethine strip the stained sheets from the bed, Serenity thought about what she had done.

When Ethine had seen the blood on the sheets, Serenity had flushed bright red, sure that within moments the entire world would know that the Princess Serenity, daughter of King Cadogan and Queen Selene, was no longer a virgin. She'd almost fainted with relief when Ethine said something about her monthly cycle and asked if Serenity felt alright.

She wasn't a virgin. The knowledge didn't hit her and make her dissolve into tears like she'd thought it would. When she'd woken naked next to Endymion that morning, she'd been strangely calm.

What did surprise Serenity was the eagerness with which she had repeated what should have been considered a mistake. All her life, she had been called innocent, demure, bashful. But the sight of him lying against her pillows, the light of the rising sun playing on his dark hair, had filled her with an uncontrollable passion and an unconquerable boldness.

She smiled softly at the memory of the way he'd practically worshipped every inch of skin on her body. Serenity had always been told she was beautiful, even when she was very young, but she had never truly felt it until Endymion laid eyes on her. He didn't need to say it; she could see it in his eyes.

Serenity knew that her actions would have consequences. Eventually, this would come back to haunt her, but, she reasoned, the damage had been done. She couldn't go back and change things. Besides, she wasn't sure that, given the chance, she _would_ undo it. The best thing to do, she decided, was to just make the best of the situation.

As Ethine went to the wardrobe and began picking out a dress for Serenity to wear, the princess looked at her reflection in the mirror over her vanity. She did not look any different than she had the day before, except, perhaps, for looking a bit more content. No one would be able to tell. No one would know.

---

Despite her eagerness for a second round that morning, Endymion kept expecting to see tears in Serenity's eyes. After all, she'd been a virgin the night before; sooner or later, she'd realize the severity of their actions. She'd realize exactly what she had done, and she would regret it.

But she didn't seem to regret anything. Instead, she looked as satisfied as a cat that had been allowed to lap at a bowl of cream. She ate her breakfast while making cheerful small talk with his father. Her eyes seemed brighter than they had before. The entire situation made him feel extremely flustered.

Normally, the women he slept with either felt so affronted when he left or kicked them out that they never looked him in the eyes again, or they spent every opportunity trying to catch his eye with generous cleavage or a flirtatious smile. Serenity did neither of these things. She even smiled at him congenially and bowed her head in formal acknowledgement, as though nothing had passed between them. She was so convincing that Endymion almost wondered if he had dreamt their tryst.

But he knew he hadn't dreamt it, because he could still smell her scent on his skin, soft and feminine. He could still feel the contented exhaustion in his muscles that came only from a night of sex. He could still hear her ragged breath and moans in his ears.

She was laughing, and his father was smiling happily at her. He didn't understand her; she'd just lost her virginity. Shouldn't she be a bit quieter, more pensive?

Serenity took a sip of her juice, eyes meeting his over the rim of her glass. There were no tears in her eyes. There was only a small hint of knowledge, as though while she looked at him she was remembering their time together.

It drove him mad. If she would just default to the typical woman's reaction, he could relax, but this cheerfulness made him feel uneasy, as though the other shoe had yet to drop.

Endymion excused himself and left the room. As he headed down to the training arena, he sensed his guards catching up behind him and slowed until they met him.

"What's wrong?" Nephrite asked. "You seem agitated."

"I'm just restless," Endymion said.

Jadeite grinned. "Rough night? Perhaps you should go into the kitchens again. I hear tell there's a rather pretty new girl."

"Maybe," Endymion replied, but he knew he wouldn't go into the kitchens. He didn't want the new girl. With Serenity around, he knew no common girl could satisfy him.

---

During the remainder of the week, Endymion was forced to entertain and meet with countless dukes and lords. He didn't see Serenity, not even in the spare moments during which he stole into the gardens. At first, he was convinced that she had finally come to regret what had passed between them and was avoiding him again. But then a worse thought occurred to him. When the fourth day passed and he still hadn't seen her, Endymion decided that enough was enough.

She was asleep when he crept into her room. The moon was full again, the silver light making her fair skin glow softly. She slept peacefully, her breathing rhythmic and even, her hair spilling in tumbling waves over the edge of the bed.

Crouching beside the bed, Endymion touched her shoulder softly before waking her. She moaned in her sleep, eyes opening slowly. She sat up when she realized he was there.

"What are you doing here?" she said softly, looking out the windows at the moonlit sky. "It's the middle of the night."

"Are you ill?" Endymion asked. "I haven't seen you since that night."

Her skin flushed pink. "Oh, well… my stomach has been upset for the past few days, actually."

Endymion winced slightly and hissed a string of obscenities. "Damn it. This is bad. This is very bad."

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked, frowning. "What is bad?"

"This!" Endymion hissed. "You're with child!"

Serenity's eyes grew impossibly wide. "Are you mad? I'm not pregnant!"

"You just said," Endymion argued angrily, "that your stomach has been upset for days. I'm not ignorant to the symptoms, Serenity. When were you going to tell me you are carrying my child?"

"I am not pregnant!" she whispered harshly. "I… it's… it's my _time_."

Endymion blinked. "You… your cycle?"

"Yes. That's why I haven't been feeling well," she told him, flushing. He let out a sigh of relief. "Is that why you came here?"

Endymion looked at Serenity. Her hair was wild from sleep, silver locks hanging around her shoulders. In truth, it had been the main reason he'd come but not the only one. He couldn't stop thinking about that night.

"I should go," he told her, standing suddenly. As he turned, she grabbed his hand.

"It's over," Serenity said. Her eyes were dark. "Don't go."

She got to her knees, the height of the bed bringing her to his eye level. She draped her arms around his neck, pulling him in and kissing him on the lips. She dragged him back down onto the bed, and his hands began hitching her nightgown up as the kiss grew heated.

---


	7. Chapter 7

_Tryst - _Chapter 7

As time went on, Serenity and Endymion grew careless. Their time alone together was so rare and short that any moment they had was put to good use. If Endymion stumbled upon Serenity in the library, he'd take a quick glance around to make sure no one was nearby and would drag her among the many bookcases and kiss her until they heard someone coming. If one of his guards left the room for a moment, she'd draw him in, only to release him just as the door opened.

Serenity had been surprised to find Endymion alone in the stables, taking a saddle off his horse. She hadn't asked where his guards were as he pulled her into a stall, pressing his lips against hers passionately. She didn't understand how or why, but being near him created an uncontrollable passion in her. She knew it was dangerous, foolish, and unwise, but she couldn't stop herself. Every time she made up her mind to end it, he would brush a finger over her skin or look at her with lust-filled eyes, and she'd just come undone. She threaded her fingers into his hair, desperately pressing herself against him as though, if she tried hard enough, she could meld their bodies together.

"I should have known."

They jumped apart, Serenity's eyes wide and chest heaving. Kunzite stood at the entrance of the stall, arms crossed, frowning in disappointment and what looked like anger.

Serenity adjusted her gown; she was a princess, no matter how inappropriate what the guard had just seen was. She lifted her chin and met Kunzite's eyes.

"Have you been following me, Kunz?" Endymion asked darkly. He didn't bother to fix his hair, which she had mussed horribly, or button his shirt. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed.

"It's my job to follow you, Endymion," Kunzite reminded him. "It's my job to protect you."

"Well, I can assure you that after a _thorough_ search, I have found no weapons concealed on the princess's body," he said, but there was no laughter behind the joke.

"I warned you," Kunzite said. "Why didn't you listen to me? Do you have any idea what will happen if your father – or worse, hers – hears of this?"

"They won't," Endymion replied, "unless you tell them."

There was a challenge behind Endymion's words, and Serenity knew that he was silently asking Kunzite to decide where his loyalties lay.

"How long has this been going on?" Kunzite asked.

"Two months," Endymion told him. "Are you going to tell my father, Kunzite? Or are you going to remain my friend?"

The guard frowned, his silver eyes flickering with anger. "You know I'm not telling anyone. To do so would mean risking war. But tell me, Endymion, what happens when she is married to some other man? What would you do if on your wedding night you discovered that your blushing bride was not a virgin?"

A wave of nausea rolled in Serenity's stomach. Suddenly, she felt dizzy, and the weight of what she had done finally settled over her. She didn't understand why it had taken so long for her to understand the severity of her actions; she'd known from the very beginning the risk involved in her affair.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "What have I done?"

Endymion looked at her sharply, seeing that her eyes were wide, her face impossibly pale. "What are you panicking about?"

She looked at him, an almost wild fear in her eyes. "How could we have been so foolish? Women are expected to be virgins when they marry! What is going to happen when I get married and my husband realizes I'm not?" She closed her eyes tightly, as though she could block it all out.

"Calm down," Endymion told her.

"Calm down? How can you tell me to calm down? What we've done has no effect on you! It won't matter to the woman you marry that _you_ aren't a virgin; she'll never be able to tell! When I'm found out, do you know what will happen to me? I'll be disgraced, no better than a common whore! My family will be dishonored!" She looked at him now, her expression filled with anger. "You were not worth the trouble."

Endymion's eyes widened at her words, but his shock quickly changed to fury. Rage boiled within him, and his face darkened as he took a dangerous step toward her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," she replied. Then she shook her head, pressing her hand to her forehead. "This was such a mistake."

A low growl escaped Endymion's lips, and Kunzite put a hand on the prince's chest, as though he thought Endymion might hurt Serenity.

The prince whirled, striking Kunzite so hard that the white-haired soldier fell to the ground. Serenity cried out and ran to the guard's side. Kunzite looked completely stunned, and Endymion stepped backwards, shocked at himself.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked, helping Kunzite sit up. The guard shook himself and pressed his fingers to his cheek, which was already turning purple.

"Princess, I think you should return to the palace," Kunzite said, never taking his eyes off Endymion as he stood. "I think you and Endymion have said all that needed to be said; I, however, have not."

Serenity looked between Kunzite and Endymion for a moment before deciding it was best for her to go. She hurried out of the stables, leaving the men by themselves.

Kunzite glared at Endymion for a minute. "Well, if you were going to hit me over any woman, I suppose I should be happy she's a princess and not some random girl from the kitchens."

Endymion stared at the bruise on Kunzite's cheek. "Kunz, I…"

"You what?" he asked. "You hit me. Why? Because you knew better than to hit her? I warned you, Endymion. Nothing good can come of this."

"Well, it doesn't seem like _anything_ is going to come of it now, thanks to you," Endymion retorted.

"Is that supposed to make me feel guilty?" Kunzite asked. "It doesn't. I'm doing my job; I am protecting you from danger, from _yourself_. No woman is worth the risk you were taking, no matter how good she may be in bed."

Endymion was still angry, but the bruise on his friend's cheek was bothering him. "I shouldn't have hit you."

Kunzite blinked. "That's the closest thing to an apology you've ever said to anyone."

The prince simply grunted and began walking out of the stables. Kunzite caught up and walked with him.

"Just find another girl," Kunzite told him. "The new girl in the kitchens, the one Jadeite was talking about. She's your type. All curves. One woman is just as good as any other."

Endymion didn't respond, silent as they headed back to the palace.

---

Endymion watched as the kitchen girl drained her glass of wine eagerly. She was beautiful, of course; despite the teasing he endured, Jadeite truly did have good taste in women. Her dark red hair fell in waves over her tan shoulders. The laces of her simple dress were undone, drawing attention to her breasts. She licked her pouty lips and looked at him with an unmistakable hunger.

She crawled to him and kissed him deeply, her fingers clumsy with drunkenness as she fumbled with the buttons of his pants. She pressed herself against him, and Endymion let his hands roam over her voluptuous body with forceful passion. He helped her out of her dress and removed his clothing for her. She climbed onto his bed, smiling drunkenly at him as she beckoned for him to join her.

As Endymion kissed her, ran his hands over her skin, he kept imagining that her hair was longer, silver instead of red, her skin softer, paler, lips fuller. Her touch was strange to him, her hair coarse and foreign. He kept his eyes closed.

When he lay back against the pillows, the woman curled against him, panting, her hair clinging in sweaty clumps to her skin.

"That was incredible," she said huskily, kissing his shoulder. Endymion sighed heavily, detangling himself from her arms and getting out of bed. As he pulled on his pants, she sat up and asked, "Wasn't that incredible?"

Endymion shrugged gracelessly. "It was alright."

He didn't pretend to miss the insulted, hurt look on her face and picked up her dress, holding it out to her. She stared at him as though he held a poisonous snake out to her. Her eyes were wide with disbelief, but when he didn't lower the dress she grabbed it and pulled it on hastily. She didn't bother to wish him a goodnight as she stormed out of the room.

Endymion paced the room for a few minutes before groaning in frustration and heading out the door. His guards seemed surprised to see him but said nothing, and he continued through the halls in silence until he reached a specific door and pounded on it. The guards at this door looked as though they might say something to him, but he silenced them with a glare.

The door opened, and Serenity stared at him in shock as she tightened her night robe's belt.

"I need to speak to you, Princess," Endymion said before she could speak. "I realize it is late, but it is extremely important."

Serenity simply stared as she stepped aside to let him in. When the door was firmly closed, she hissed, "What in heaven's name are you doing here?"

Endymion kissed her suddenly, trying to erase the taste of another woman from his lips, but Serenity practically jumped away from him.

Before she could say anything, he said, "I tried. Kunzite told me to replace you with another woman, any woman, and I tried. And the whole time I was with her, I kept thinking of you. I kept imagining you. I don't want anyone else right now, Serenity. Just you."

He reached out for her, but she stepped back. "Are you out of your mind? You come here to tell me that you slept with another woman, and you expect me to just leap into your arms? How desperate do you think I am, Endymion?"

"Serenity, I know what Kunzite said earlier upset you; I know you are worried about what will happen when you go home. But we can't undo it. You know that."

"Of course I do," she said.

"Then why stop? We both want this. I _know_ you want this. We cannot undo the damage, so why not just continue on while we still can?"

Serenity turned away, facing the window and the dark black sky outside.

"Would you sleep with me if I told you I'd just slept with another man?" she asked.

Endymion pressed himself against her back, his hands running over her body possessively. "Yes, and I wouldn't stop until I had erased the memory of his touch from your body."

She shivered under his touch, but then she pulled away.

"It's not that easy," she told him, a hint of anger in her eyes.

"And why not?" Endymion demanded, irritated.

"First of all," she told him, her voice filled with anger, "I will not touch you until you've washed that other woman off your body."

Endymion was mildly surprised by the jealousy and possessiveness in her voice. "And what else?"

"The guards might get suspicious if you stay the night," she reminded him. "It was incredibly stupid of you to come here so late; it'll be a miracle if they don't tell your father."

Endymion bristled angrily. "So you want me to leave, then?"

"Yes," she told him. "You shouldn't have come to begin with."

He threw the doors open and walked out, just hearing Serenity call, "Thank you for returning my bracelet, Prince Endymion."

The guards closed the door behind him, and Endymion stalked back to his bedroom.

---

Endymion sat hunched forward, staring intently into the red wine in his glass. He sat silently like that for a long time, seemingly unaware that his guards were staring at him just as intently. Then he looked up suddenly, his eyes dark.

"I need to know that I can trust you," Endymion said. "I need to know that you are loyal first and foremost to me."

Three of the men were utterly bewildered, but Kunzite's eyes narrowed.

"Endymion, it is our job to protect you from harm," the guard said. "You already know where I stand on—"

"You're right; it is your job to protect me," Endymion agreed. "But what if the only way to protect me is to keep a secret for me?"

"What are you talking about?" Jadeite asked, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. "What secret?"

"I need to know that if I tell you something, it will remain between us, that you will _never_ speak it to another person as long as you live," Endymion told them.

The four guards looked at each other, all but Kunzite confused.

"Endymion," Nephrite said, "we are your guards. It is our duty to protect you, and to do so, our loyalty must be to you. If keeping a secret is the only way to protect you, it is our job to keep it."

Jadeite and Zoisite nodded.

"And you, Kunz?" Endymion asked. "Will you keep my secret?"

"I have no choice but to do so," Kunzite replied. "I pledged my life to keeping you safe, even if you are choosing a path which places you in danger."

Endymion nodded. "I'm glad to know I can trust you four."

"Well, what's the secret?" Jadeite asked, leaning forward.

"He's sleeping with Princess Serenity," Kunzite said emotionlessly.

Three pairs of eyes widened.

"Are you mad?" Zoisite exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what will happen if you are caught?"

"Yes," Endymion replied, "which is why I just swore you all to secrecy."

"Endymion, this is not a good idea," Nephrite said. "It's too much of a risk."

"What if she gets pregnant?" Jadeite asked. "How the hell would you two explain that?"

"It won't happen," Endymion told them. "We're being extremely careful."

"Endymion, you know that's not—"

"I know, damn it!" Endymion yelled. "I know. Just trust me, alright? I didn't tell you so that you could all lecture me."

"Well, why can't you sleep with another woman?" Jadeite asked. "I mean, Serenity is gorgeous, obviously, but she's just a woman."

"No," Endymion told him. "I tried, and it was not the same. After having her, I don't know if I can be satisfied with anyone else. At least, not while she's around."

Nephrite sighed and began, "Endymion, I—"

"Listen, I did not tell you for advice or warnings. I know what I am doing. What I need is for you four to do your jobs and protect me."

"You mean," Kunzite said, "making excuses and lying for you. Covering for you when you vanish for a few hours."

"Yes," Endymion admitted. He didn't apologize for it.

"Fine," Kunzite said. "I personally don't like it, but I will do what it takes to keep your relationship with Serenity a secret."

The others nodded.

Endymion smiled at them. "It is good to know I can trust you men."

They sat silent for a moment. Jadeite brightened suddenly. "Shall we play a game of cards?"

They all laughed, passing around a wine bottle and pulling silver and gold coins out of their pockets.

"Let's see who ends up with the most of Jadeite's money this time."

---

It was close to sunrise when Endymion finally got out of bed and began pulling his clothes on. Serenity watched him from where she lay beneath the blankets, eyes heavily lidded with sleep and satisfaction.

"You are certain they won't tell?" she asked again, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm sure," Endymion assured her. "They are loyal to me; they won't betray my trust."

"Good," she said sleepily, lying back against the pillows and settling beneath the blanket.

Fully dressed, Endymion walked back to the bed and kissed her. "Aren't you glad you forgave me?"

She frowned up at him, though the displeasure was softened by her fatigue. "If you ever sleep with another woman while I am here, you can forget about being forgiven."

"Oh, don't worry about that," he told her. "You tire me out. I have never known a woman with such an appetite."

Serenity blushed and rolled over so that her back was to him. "You shouldn't speak to me like that; I am a lady."

Endymion kissed her shoulder, nipping it gently. "That was _not_ ladylike behavior I saw last night."

Rolling back over, she gave him a petulant look. "And how exactly does one behave like a lady in such positions?"

"Such _positions_?" Endymion repeated incredulously before he burst out laughing. Serenity frowned in confusion for a moment before gasping and turning scarlet.

"You are a horrible man!" she hissed. "Always thinking about one thing and one thing only!"

"Well," Endymion said, moving so that a knee was on either side of her, "how can I be any other way with you lying naked after a night like last night?"

She blushed again, and Endymion bent down to kiss her. She pushed him away gently.

"You should go," she told him. "The sun is rising."

The sky outside the window was much brighter than Endymion had expected. Cursing, he went to the balcony. He'd have to be quick about climbing down the trellis and rushing back to his room, but Kunzite probably had made sure that no guards would be able to spot him. He glanced back up at Serenity. She watched him from where she lay.

"Tomorrow night?" he whispered.

Nodding, she smiled. "Tomorrow night."

---

_End Part I_

Author's Notes: Well, there you have it, the not-so-conclusive conclusion of Part I. I hope you've enjoyed the first part of _Tryst_. The next installation will begin Part II and should be up within the week. Thanks for all your feedback and support! I can't even express how much it means to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Well, this installation starts Part II of _Tryst_. Things have been relatively peaceful for Endymion and Serenity, but their situation is about to change drastically. On my end, I just want to thank everyone again for their wonderful words of support. I appreciate it so much. I hope you enjoy the beginning of part II. Things are definitely about to get interesting.

_Tryst - _Part II - Chapter 8

Cadogan stopped in front of the cell, peering through the metal bars at the prisoner inside. The man sat against the far wall, staring at nothing, white hair long and unkempt. A plate of uneaten food sat just inside the door, obviously untouched. Cadogan sneered; the food was unappetizing, yes, but this was the fourth day the prisoner had refused to eat. Not that it mattered.

"You're going to be put to death," the king said. Blue eyes flicked up, meeting Cadogan's gaze. The man's face was completely emotionless, as though he had no interest in his own death.

"I'm well aware of your laws, Cadogan," the man said.

"You would do well to show me proper respect, Diamond," the king warned. "After what you tried to do, no one would blame me for foregoing a painless execution. In fact, some people are telling me I should have you hanged, drawn, and quartered."

"Where did you send her?" Diamond asked suddenly. "I know you didn't send her to Venus; my men assured me that it was impossible. Was it Pluto? Did you send your bright, beautiful daughter to that dark, cold, dreary place?"

Cadogan scoffed. "As if I'd tell you." The king started walking away, but then he stopped. He didn't look at Diamond as he said, "You'll be hanged in a week, Diamond. To make amends for your crimes, your father has submitted your kingdom to me; Black Luna no longer exists as its own kingdom."

As the king left, Diamond thought about his words. Black Luna no longer existed, now just another part of Cadogan's Luna. His father must have felt completely disgraced to give up his kingdom, the kingdom his family had ruled for centuries. Diamond could practically see the look on his father's face as he was informed that his eldest son and heir was a traitor. He could see the heartbreak in his mother's eyes. His people must feel so ashamed of him, their prince. But what did it matter what those people felt? His life was over.

Diamond imagined Serenity as she had been the last time he had seen her. Long, silver hair flowing around her like a halo. Pale skin smooth and glowing like porcelain. Blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. There had been such joy, such life in that woman, and she had captured Diamond's heart without even speaking a word. And so he had risked and lost everything in pursuing her.

What did Serenity think of him? Did she think he was mad, a lustful fiend? Had anyone even told her that Diamond loved her? That he would have devoted his every waking moment to making her happy? That she meant more to him than his kingdom, his honor, his life? He had given everything for Serenity, but did she even know that? Here he sat, locked in a cell, counting down the minutes to his death, and all he cared about was whether or not Serenity hated him.

He didn't want his honor back. Nor did he want his kingdom to be restored, or for his family to have their shame wiped away. He didn't want to undo the things he had done.

All he wanted was to see Serenity's smiling face once more. But Diamond knew that he would have to be content in his dreams and his memories, for he would never see her again.

---

The early morning sunlight crept across the bed and finally reached Serenity's face. Slowly, Serenity woke, and she stretched, yawning. She would have sat up, but an arm lay heavily over her stomach.

Endymion slept soundly beside her, his hair shockingly dark against the white of her pillows, his tanned skin making hers seem white as snow. Serenity let her fingers play over the lines of his muscled chest as she admired his handsome features.

Over the past few months, Serenity had come to memorize Endymion's face and body. She could have drawn a perfect likeness of him with her eyes closed. They had shared countless nights together, aided in their affair by his men, and she had grown accustomed to waking up beside him.

And yet, despite the routine they had fallen into, Serenity never found their relationship to be lacking excitement or thrill. They seized every opportunity they had, even when they knew the danger of discovery was great, and every night she spent in his arms was filled with a passion that threatened to tear her apart.

Endymion groaned as the sunlight reached his closed eyes, and he rolled toward her so that his back was to the windows. Serenity laughed softly and shook him. He grumbled in response.

"The sun is up, Endymion," she told him. "It is time for you to go."

Slowly, Endymion opened his eyes. He pulled her against him sleepily, kissing the corner of her mouth as he woke. He rolled onto his back, blinking against the brightness.

"Is it morning so soon?" he asked, the smallest hint of a whimper in his voice. Serenity grinned at the sound of it. Endymion released her and sat up before running a hand over his face and throwing the covers aside to get up. As he dressed, Serenity searched for her nightgown, which he'd tossed aside sometime last night. "Every day it feels as though the nights grow shorter."

"Perhaps," Serenity said with a small smile, "it is because you give us so little time to sleep."

Endymion shot her a glare, but there was no sting to it. "You speak as though I am the one at fault. You have your share of blame, you know."

He watched as her cheeks colored. For some reason, it brought him great pleasure to see her blush. Fully dressed, he went to the bed and drew her up onto her knees. Pulling her against him, he kissed her passionately.

"You must go," she said as she pushed him away. "Kunzite can only keep the way clear for so long."

Endymion nodded, inhaling the scent of her hair before heading to the balcony. "I shall see you at breakfast, then."

Serenity watched as he vanished from her sight. She found her nightgown and pulled it on. She climbed back into bed, lying in the spot her lover had vacated, inhaling his scent as she waited for her servant to arrive and start her day.

---

Serenity and Zoisite were in the library reading. When she'd first discovered it, she'd been completely amazed by the number of books in the royal Terran library. Since then, she and Zoisite had made it a habit to come into the library and read together. He was, undoubtedly, reading something scientific, but Serenity was immersed in a book of fantastical fairytales that she had heard as a child.

"My lady?" Serenity looked up to see a servant standing before her. "The king has requested that you join him in the council room."

Zoisite stood, putting down his book. "I'll escort her."

As they walked toward the room, Serenity asked, "What do you think he wants?"

Serenity had taken at least one meal with the king every day since she'd arrived, and she had grown deeply fond of him, but he had never sent for her. She couldn't imagine why Alexander wanted to see her.

"I don't know," Zoisite replied.

When they reached the council room, the guards nodded to Zoisite and opened the doors for them. King Alexander smiled at Serenity as she entered, but Endymion stood off to the side, arms crossed over his chest, frowning. He looked angry.

Serenity curtsied before the king. "You sent for me, my lord?"

"I did indeed," Alexander replied. "There is someone who would like to speak with you."

Alexander gestured to the far wall, and Serenity frowned, following his gaze. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was pointing to. A telescreen.

As Serenity walked to the screen, the room was completely silent. She had to pass by Endymion to get to the telescreen, and a chill crept down her spine as he glared. She reached a trembling hand to the button that would reveal the person on the other end. She shook slightly, hesitating for a moment before pushing the button.

She nearly sobbed when Mina's face appeared, her cousin's bright blue eyes glistening with tears as well.

"Oh, Ren!" Mina cried. "It's so good to see you! I can't believe it's been seven months since I've seen you last!"

"Seven months?" Serenity repeated, amazed. "Has it really been that long?"

"Oh, Serenity, I wish we could have contacted you. We all wanted to, every one of us. Rei even begged your father to let us, but he was so afraid that Prince Diamond might have spies. We couldn't risk it. It must have been so lonely for you!"

Serenity could barely recall how lonely she had felt when she'd first arrived in Terra. Her loneliness had vanished simply because she was not alone here. "Yes," she replied, "it was lonely at first."

"I have wonderful news," Mina told her, smiling broadly. "You're coming home!"

Serenity stiffened, her eyes widening. For a moment, she couldn't speak. She stared at Mina, barely understanding. "What?"

"Diamond has been captured," Mina explained. "There is no danger for you here anymore. We're bringing you home after Diamond's execution."

Gasping, Serenity said, "Execution? But why? No planet in the Silver Alliance has executed a prisoner in over a century! He didn't _do_ anything, Mina! You must talk to my father, surely this is a—"

"Stop." Mina's face darkened. "Serenity, do not pity him. Diamond is a traitor. He deserves what is coming to him and worse. Have no doubt, Serenity; if he'd had the chance, Diamond would have taken you for his wife, even if it meant forcing you."

Serenity looked away from Mina. She knew her cousin well; Mina would not budge on this. She would not speak to Cadogan about a lesser punishment, and if Mina refused, no one else would do it. "When is his execution?"

"Tomorrow," Mina said. "Rei and I are coming to get you two days later."

"Three days," Serenity whispered. Then, Serenity realized what it mean, and she laughed. "I'm coming home!"

Mina grinned, a spark of mischief in her eyes. "I have even more news, Serenity."

"What else could there possibly be?" Serenity asked, slightly suspicious of the way Mina was smiling.

"A week after you come home, your father is hosting a ball in your honor," Mina said, speaking quickly, overcome by excitement. "At this ball, he plans to announce your eligibility for marriage. A month later we'll hold the contest. You're going to get married, Ren!"

Serenity stared dumbly at her cousin. "Married?"

"Oh, Serenity, it'll be so exciting! All those days we spent as girls, imagining our wedding dresses, our bouquets, our husbands! Think of all the planning. The seamstresses are already busy designing your gown. You'll marry someone smart and kind and handsome, I just know it!"

"Married," Serenity repeated, as though she didn't understand the weight of the word.

"Aren't you excited?" Mina asked. "We've dreamt of this our whole lives!"

"Yes," Serenity said. Then she shook her head, laughing. "I can't believe I'm coming home!"

"Well, it's been long enough, don't you think?" Mina asked. "I'm sure you've gotten used to Earth, but it's not your home. You belong here, with people who love you."

Serenity nodded, overwhelmed by all of Mina's news.

"I have to go; there are a lot of preparations going on. I'll see you in just a few days! Take care!"

The screen went blank, and Serenity stared at the blackness for a moment, too stunned to speak. She turned around just in time to see Endymion stalk out of the room.

---

Endymion had not been at dinner that night. Serenity had known he was avoiding her when she hadn't seen him for the rest of the day, but she was surprised when he didn't show up on her balcony that night. She waited for a few hours before deciding that he wasn't coming. Frowning, she climbed into bed.

But she didn't sleep. She couldn't. She tossed and turned, trying desperately to get comfortable, but she was wide awake. Frustrated, she tossed the covers aside and put her night robe on. She left her room and headed for Endymion's. She was lucky enough to find Jadeite standing where two guards normally stood.

"What are you doing guarding the doors, Jadeite?" she asked.

"There's too much tension in that room for me to stomach right now," he explained, "so I sent the guards away for an hour. But what are you doing here, Princess?"

"He's avoiding me," she told Jadeite. She hesitated before asking, "Can I go in?"

Jadeite looked uncertain, but he knocked on the door. When it opened, Serenity couldn't see who was on the other side. Jadeite said, "The princess is here. She wants to come in."

There was muffled conversation on the other side of the door, and the other man must have given Jadeite some signal, because he turned back to her. "I'm sorry, Princess."

For a moment, Serenity was ready to go back to her room. Then, she frowned and pushed Jadeite aside and shoved her way into the room. Endymion's guards looked completely shocked, and Endymion shot her a glare so cold it chilled her blood.

"I didn't give you permission to come in," he growled. There was so much anger in his voice that Serenity almost turned and ran out of the room. Instead, she lifted her chin imperiously and placed one hand on her hip.

"That's too bad," she told him. "We need to talk."

"I am in no mood to talk, Serenity," he said, his face darkening as his anger grew.

"I suggest you excuse your guards," Serenity told him, "because I am going to talk whether they are here or not."

Endymion took a threatening step towards her. "Leave my chambers now or—"

"Or you'll what?" she asked daringly. "Have me dragged out by my hair? Something tells me that would seem a bit suspicious, don't you agree?"

From the look he gave her, Serenity was afraid he _would_ have her dragged out. Inside, she was quaking with fear, but she refused to let him see it. She met his gaze calmly, quirking a brow in challenge. Finally, he jerked his head to the side, and the guards left the room.

She had never been in his bed chamber; the realization came as a bit of a shock. It had always been easier and safer for him to come to her room. She wasn't nearly as good as he was at sneaking around undetected; there was too much risk for her to come to his rooms. The room was simply furnished, an enormous bed being the focal point. Dark navy sheets and furs adorned it.

"What do you want?" he asked her roughly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Serenity asked. "Why are you angry with me?"

"It doesn't matter," he told her. "You're leaving in a few days."

Serenity frowned. "That is why you are angry? Because I am going home? Oh, Endymion, don't be foolish. We both knew this was coming. I don't belong here. This isn't my home."

"This has been your home for seven months!" he shouted. Serenity took a step back, surprised. "Why is it suddenly not good enough for you?"

"It's not like that!" she yelled defensively. "I have a family and friends that are waiting for me! A man has to die just so that I can go home!"

"And what of us? We'll just pretend like none of this ever happened?" he demanded. "You'll just go back home and forget about this whole thing?"

"What else can I do? What other choice do I have?" she asked. Endymion turned away from her. Serenity knew that if she didn't do something, a rift would grow between them that could never be repaired. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his back. "Endymion, we only have three more days together. I don't want to spend them fighting. Please."

Endymion turned to face her. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him desperately, hoping to smooth away his anger.

Growling into her mouth, Endymion lifted her off the ground and carried her to his bed. She was pure white against the dark blue of his bed, and he couldn't help but wish he had brought her here when he had a chance.

He had only three days. He planned on using them wisely, right here.

---

Serenity paced the room back and forth, wringing her hands. Any minute now, her friends would come and take her home. She had only minutes left on a planet she had grown to love and with people who had become dear to her. She was trying very hard not to cry as she watched Jadeite and Zoisite play a game of chess. Nephrite and Kunzite had gone out to meet and escort Mina and Rei back to the palace. Endymion sat beside Jadeite. He appeared to be watching the match intently, but his eyes were unfocused, and he simply stared. King Alexander sat in his throne, watching them.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Serenity looked up. Mina and Rei approached, wearing their uniforms, Nephrite and Kunzite trailing behind them.

The moment she saw them, Serenity dissolved into tears and ran into their arms. She could hear Rei laughing and making fun of her tears, but both her guards were crying and clinging to her.

"Let us take a look at you," Rei commanded, gently pushing the princess away. "We have to make sure you're in one piece."

"Have you gotten shorter?" Mina asked. "It's been so long; perhaps I've just forgotten how tiny you are."

"I can't believe you're really here," Serenity breathed. Then, she remembered her manners. "Let me introduce you." She drew them towards the throne and gestured to the king. "This is King Alexander. My lord, this is Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, two of my guards."

"I've heard many things about your guards," Alexander said, bowing his head respectfully. "Welcome to Terra, my ladies."

Serenity turned and gestured to Endymion. "This is his son, Prince Endymion."

She watched as Endymion took each of their hands and laid a soft, chaste kiss on their knuckles. She tried to quell the jealousy growing in her stomach as she watched him look over the sailor soldiers.

Serenity introduced them to Endymion's guards. She was surprised when Jadeite strode forward and bowed slightly before Rei. "I am Jadeite, one of Endymion's personal guards. It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

Rei rolled her eyes slightly, but Serenity saw the slight blush in her friend's cheeks.

"We should go back, Serenity," Mina told her. "Your parents are anxious to have you home. If we stay too long, they might fear that something went wrong."

Serenity nodded and turned to Endymion's guards. She embraced each of them in turn. They had become her only friends here on Earth, and she was pleased when Kunzite hugged her tightly and whispered how much they would missed her

Turning to the king, she curtsied low. "My lord, I cannot properly thank you for all that you have done for me."

Alexander smiled and pulled her out of her curtsy and into his arms. "You have been a joy to this palace, my child. I will miss your smiling face. Take good care of yourself."

Serenity forced down tears and kissed him on the cheek. She took a deep breath and turned to Endymion. The walk into his arms felt like an eternity, but finally she was there, his strong arms wrapped around her waist. She buried her face against his neck, wishing that there was some way to kiss him one last time but knowing it was impossible. Her heart was thudding against her breast, and she was sure he could feel it. She inhaled his scent deeply, trying to hold it in her for as long as she could, afraid that she would forget it.

Tears trickled from her eyes as she kissed his cheek gently and whispered, "I love you."

Then she pulled out of his arms and went to her guards. She smiled softly at those she was leaving behind before turning and following Rei and Mina out of the palace.

---


	9. Chapter 9

_Tryst - _Chapter 9

Artemis watched as Serenity pushed vegetables across her plate with her fork, her eyes distant and emotionless. She had barely eaten anything, and the servants had brought out the food almost a half an hour ago. He frowned, concerned. Serenity was not the type of woman who picked at her food.

"Are you feeling alright, Serenity?" he asked. His sister looked up at him in surprise, as though she had forgotten anyone was there.

"I'm fine," she told him, smiling softly.

"You've barely eaten," he mentioned, pointing to her plate.

Serenity put her fork down and sighed. "I'm tired, I suppose. It's been a long day, and I think traveling back home wore me out. I'm not very hungry."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Artemis asked again, putting his hand over hers and squeezing it gently.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return. "I know what this is. You haven't had anyone to be overprotective of in seven months, and now that I'm back, you're brotherly instincts are working too hard."

Artemis laughed softly. "I suppose you're right, although that's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked. When the smile on her brother's face faded, she frowned. "What's wrong?"

Artemis bowed his head, avoiding her gaze. "While you were gone, we had to carry on as though everything was normal. And, well… I sort of got married."

Serenity's eyes widened with shock. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know that I've been betrothed to Luna since I was five," he explained. "You know it was decided back then that we'd be married a week after my twenty-fifth birthday."

"And your birthday was three months ago," Serenity added. She looked away from her brother. "I cannot believe I missed your wedding."

"It's alright," Artemis told her. "Besides, Luna and I have been in love for a long time. The wedding was more of a formality than anything else. And you'll be here for the best part, after all."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, confused.

"Luna is with child," Artemis announced, his blue eyes sparkling.

Serenity gasped. "She is? Oh, Artemis, that's wonderful news! You're going to be a father!"

Artemis grinned as his sister chattered away about meeting her new sister-in-law and baby names. He noticed that as she spoke, she began eating some of her food. He sighed contentedly, glad to see Serenity smiling again.

---

Serenity sighed as she climbed into her bed. Everything about her room was familiar, and yet, at the same time, it was so foreign to her. It was funny how seven months on Earth had felt so short a time; now that she was home, it felt as though she had been gone for years.

When she'd arrived home, she'd burst into tears as her mother embraced her, but she could not decide now whether they were tears of joy or sorrow. She had been so relieved to see her friends and family, but at the same time, she felt terribly homesick for her friends on Earth.

She was just so overwhelmed by everything. She'd missed so much while she'd been away. Her mother had fallen ill a month after she'd left. Her cousin Dré's wife, Mina's sister-in-law, had given birth to twins. And, of course, her brother had gotten married. So much had happened over the past seven months, both here and on Earth.

As she settled herself under the blankets of her bed, Serenity thought about what she had told Endymion. She hadn't planned to tell him that she loved him, if only because until the words escaped her lips, she hadn't known. Now that she did, she couldn't imagine how she hadn't seen it before. At some point over the past seven months, she'd grown used to Endymion. She'd somehow managed to overlook his gruffness, his insensitivity. They'd argued continuously, of course, but somehow their fights had always paled in significance when compared to the nights they spent together. Somehow, she had fallen in love.

She had always dreamed of falling in love; as young girls, she and Mina had imagined the men they would love and the joy that love would bring them. But her love had not brought her any joy; Serenity knew that it was impossible, a hopeless dream. She could never be with Endymion. They had had their time together, and now it was gone.

It was for the best, really. Endymion was not the type of man who searched for love. Her confession had probably stunned him, and had she not left Terra then, he probably would have started avoiding her altogether. It wasn't love Endymion wanted from her.

Serenity curled up beneath the blankets, trying to imagine a hard, muscular body lying beside her as tears streaked her cheeks.

---

"Is she asleep?" Lita asked as Mina came back into the room. She and the other sailor soldiers had sent Mina to check on Serenity, sensing that something was off.

The blond nodded. "Yes, she's asleep, thank goodness. She seemed so exhausted all day; a good night's sleep is the best thing for her now.

"Something's different about her," Rei said suddenly. "Something's changed."

The other three looked at the dark haired soldier. No one spoke for a few moments.

"You noticed it, too?" Amy asked.

"How could anyone miss it?" Mina replied. "She's distant, withdrawn."

"She must have been miserable on Earth," Lita said.

Rei shook her head. "No, I don't think so. It seemed as though she'd become close with the king and the prince, even the prince's guards."

"Perhaps that's it," Lita said, a touch of jealousy in her voice. "Perhaps she misses the friends she made."

Mina shook her head, eyes narrowed. "It's more than that… I cannot put my finger on it, though I have a hunch."

"Well?" Rei asked impatiently. "Are you going to tell us?"

Mina sighed. "I don't know anything for sure, and to tell you prematurely what I only suspect will only cause undue stress on us all."

"Mina," Amy argued, "we are a team. How can we work as a team if you are keeping secrets?"

Seeing that the others agreed with Amy, Mina nodded. "Okay, but as I said, it's only a hunch." The others drew closer. "I think, perhaps, Serenity has had her first taste of romance."

The other three exchanged looks. Finally, Rei asked, "With who?"

"I don't know," Mina admitted. "And I only _think_ that might be it."

"Why would you assume that?" Lita asked. "I mean, apart from your obsession with romance."

Mina rolled her eyes. "I recognize the signs of heartbreak, Lita. To me, Serenity seems heartbroken. But perhaps I'm wrong. Perhaps she is just missing the friends she made on Earth."

"What if you are right?" Amy asked.

"If I am right, we will do what we can," Mina told them. "We'll be there for her if and when she decides to talk to us about it."

---

"You are drunk," Jadeite said, pulling a bottle of wine out of Endymion's hand.

"No drunker than you, I dare say," the prince grumbled as he tried in vain to retrieve the bottle.

Endymion's men were worried. It had been a long time since their prince had been this deep into his cups, and he seemed dejected and withdrawn. He had been this way for days, sulking about the palace like a ghost. Then, without warning, he had insisted that they drink and play cards. They'd thought he was cheering up, but as soon as the bottles were brought in, he began draining his cups eagerly.

"Talk to us," Nephrite pleaded. "Tell us what's wrong."

Ignoring the fact that he was spilling wine over the edge of his cup as he poured more into his cup, Endymion snorted. "Nothing more wine cannot fix."

"Oh come on," Kunzite said, slamming his cup down onto the table. "You haven't been this drunk since you were sixteen and in love with some kitchen wench who was already married."

They all sensed what Kunzite was hinting at. Endymion's change in mood had started when Serenity went him. It was obvious to them that Endymion missed her presence, but none of the other men dared say it out loud.

"She said something, just before she left," Endymion said softly, staring into his cup. "She said she loved me."

If Endymion had expected that his revelation would shock them, he was disappointed. The men simply nodded.

"I'm not surprised. It was obvious," Zoisite explained. "A few months ago, something changed in the way you two looked at each other."

"What do you mean, 'the way _we_ looked at each other'?" Endymion asked. "I said she loves me, not the other way around."

Jadeite cocked a brow. "Don't you?"

Endymion opened his mouth to reply and stopped. Did he?

He pondered his memories of the past seven months, thought of Serenity's smile, of the small whimpers she had made into his ear more times than he could remember. Of the way she'd been pure white against the darkness of his bed as he watched her sleep the night before she left. Of the tears in her eyes as she pulled away from him to say goodbye. He thought of what her cousin had said over the telescreen just over a week ago, about the plans her father had for her. Tonight, Cadogan would announce that his daughter was eligible for marriage, and in a month, men would be battling to be her husband. Endymion thought of her in another man's arms, in another man's bed.

The rage boiling in his stomach was more than possessiveness and jealousy. The cloud that had followed him for the past few days should have been more than enough to tell him the truth. He found that he could no longer sleep at night, and he hadn't bothered trying to dispel his loneliness with another woman.

His men were watching him expectantly. Endymion slammed his goblet down, spilling wine over the table, and stormed out of the room, ignoring them when they called after him. He headed to the council room, knowing his father would be there, up late.

When Endymion entered, his father looked up from his papers, surprised.

"What is it, Endymion?" Alexander asked. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the way he son swayed slightly. "Sit down, boy. You're drunk."

Endymion sat, not bothering to argue against his father's observation. He took a deep breath, trying to sober himself.

"Father, I have a proposition for you, but I must ask that you let me speak my piece in its entirety before you comment," Endymion explained.

"Can't this wait until you have your wits about you?" Alexander asked. "Surely you can make a better case for yourself when you are sober."

"No," Endymion said, shaking his head. "It cannot wait."

Alexander sighed and set aside the papers he had been looking over. "Very well."

Endymion inhaled deeply. "Father, you know of the Lunar traditions involving the marriage of their princess, of the contest they hold. I want to enter that contest."

He paused, waiting for his father to interrupt in protest. When Alexander remained silent, he continued. "Think of it, Father. Our planet has gotten along just fine without Luna and its Alliance for twenty years, but trade and travel are severely restricted. We are autonomous, yes, but not without shortcomings. If I were to marry the princess, the Alliance would be forced to lift the restrictions; Cadogan would not abandon his daughter on what he considers a barbaric planet. We would have all the benefits of the Alliance without having to submit to Cadogan's supremacy.

"I will not deny that there are risks. Cadogan would try to stop me from entering the contest, but his own laws state that all a man needs to enter is a title. I do not know the details of the enmity between you and Cadogan, but it may be strong enough that he would go to war against us were I to win. But in doing so, he'd be breaking his own laws. He might be able to raise a formidable army against us, but there would be more than enough men among his Alliance who would fight against him for breaking their laws. I truly believe we would win against any army Cadogan could raise against us."

Alexander was silent for a moment before asking, "Are you done?"

Endymion slumped against the back of his chair. "Yes.'

"Good. Now you will be silent and let me speak," Alexander told him. "Marrying Serenity would indeed have its benefits. With the restrictions lifted, our kingdom would flourish beautifully. And our people adore Serenity; indeed, I would like nothing more than to have her as my daughter-in-law and the next queen of my planet. But you right, Endymion; the risk of war is great. Cadogan would be furious that you'd even enter the contest. I know your skills, Endymion, and I do not doubt that you could win. If you do, it is extremely likely that Cadogan _would_ raise an army against us. Perhaps men true to the ideals of Cadogan's Alliance would stand against him, but there is a great risk that they would choose loyalty to a man over loyalty to an ideal. The risk is too great, Endymion. I cannot allow you to do this."

Endymion bowed his head in defeat, trying to think of something he could say to change his father's decision.

"Unless," Alexander added suddenly, "there is another reason you wish to enter the contest."

Looking up, Endymion saw the knowledge in his father's eyes. His father knew the truth. He bowed his and said, "I love her."

"I thought so," Alexander said, coming around the table to clasp his son's shoulder. "I noticed something between you two, especially when she left. You've been utterly depressed for days."

"Father, I—"

"Go to the Moon, Endymion," Alexander said. "Go win the contest and your love. If war comes, we will fight it and win."

---

Author's Notes: Well, that's it for this installation. I told you things were going to get interesting. I'll add more chapters later on this week. And, as always, feedback is absolutely adored. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: An early update in honor of my friend Michiko's 20th birthday! Happy birthday, babe! As for the rest of you, prepare yourself to meet some characters you probably weren't expecting.

_Tryst - _Chapter 10

Serenity took a deep breath as she entered the ballroom. Her dress was white with a low cut and a laced back, and her servant had tied it tightly to emphasize her curves. Her hair was done up in a mass of curls and jewels, and the tiara on her head sparkled. Normally when she was dressed up like this, she felt beautiful. Tonight, she felt like somebody's doll.

Tomorrow the contest would begin, and tonight was the ball held to recognize the contestants. Serenity was expected to dance with every one of them. She hadn't even begun and already she was exhausted. She smiled softly, hoping no one would notice the slight bags under her eyes.

"Serenity," Artemis greeted, taking his sister's arm. He led her onto the dance floor, and as they danced, he studied her face. Mina had reported that Serenity wasn't sleeping well these days, and though she tried valiantly to hide it, Artemis was her brother and knew something was wrong. If only he could figure out what it was. Reluctantly, he handed her off to one of the many men waiting to dance with her.

Throughout the night, Serenity danced with countless men, all of whom were there to win her as a bride. She was astounded by the number of men and how varied they were. Men from every planet in the Alliance, some dukes, some lords, some earls. Some were her age, and some were old enough to be her father. Her feet were aching after what felt – and may have been – the hundredth dance. Her brother escorted her back to her throne on the dais beside her parents for a short break, and she had just collapsed into her seat when the doors to the hall opened.

The crowds parted, and Serenity gasped as she recognized the five men approaching. She sat forward in her seat, gripping the arms of her chair, not daring to believe her eyes. Endymion and his guards bowed at the foot of the dais. Lifting his head, he said, "Greetings, King Cadogan."

"Please, rise, stranger," Cadogan said. Serenity was surprised that he didn't recognize Endymion, but then, her father had never seen the Terran prince. Serenity supposed her father wasn't even looking at the guards, as they were dressed simply; he probably supposed they were servants. "Might I know your name?"

"I am Endymion," he said, "prince of Terra."

A murmur went through the crowd, and Cadogan frowned slightly. "And what brings you here, Prince Endymion?"

Endymion smiled slightly. "I come to compete for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Serenity thought she would go deaf from the combination of the crowd's response and her heart pounding in her ears. She felt her chest rise and fall in short breaths, the blood draining from her face. She stared at him in disbelief. Surely she was hearing things.

Cadogan forced himself to laugh slightly. "I am afraid, Prince, that being so isolated from our Alliance, you are unaware of our laws."

"I am very much aware of them," Endymion replied. "In fact, I have studied the laws pertaining to this contest. All that is required for entrance is a title, and I am sure 'prince' is more than sufficient."

At first, Cadogan seemed prepared to argue with Endymion, even to have him forcibly removed from the hall. Then something in his expression changed, and Serenity could tell that her father was defeated, at least for now. Cadogan smiled and said, "Welcome, then, Prince."

Endymion bowed again, and he and his men turned and vanished into the crowd. After a few moments, the dancing began again. Serenity remained in her seat, stunned, until one of the many men she had yet to dance with came and took her onto the dance floor. She felt dizzy and breathless, trying desperately to clear her head enough to pay attention to whatever it was the man she was dancing with was talking about. She smiled softly, hoping he'd take it to mean she agreed with whatever he had said.

"May I cut in?"

Serenity looked up, both relieved and terrified to see Endymion standing beside her. Her dance partner bowed to her and left her to the prince. Endymion took her hand and placed his own on her waist and began dancing.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, barely able to think.

Endymion smiled. "I thought I'd just announced that to your father and everyone in this room."

So he really had come to marry her? This wasn't some dream, or worse, a joke?

He seemed to see the question written on her face and smiled, bending his head slightly to whisper, "I love you, too."

She couldn't breathe. What had he said? She couldn't be sure; she felt feverish and faint.

Endymion chuckled softly in her ear, his breath tickling her cheek. "Don't look so surprised, Serenity; people might think I've done something inappropriate."

"Did you… did you just say what I think you said?" Serenity asked dumbly. She felt incredibly stupid, but she had to know for sure.

"I did," he told her. "I love you. The past month has been hell for me. I am, of course, hoping you still feel as you did when you left."

Tears filled Serenity's eyes, and she bowed her head. "Of course I do. I haven't been able to sleep since I left."

"Well, don't worry," Endymion said, his eyes darkening. "Once this contest is over, you'll never sleep alone again."

Serenity flushed. "Be quiet! Someone might hear you."

"You look beautiful," he said suddenly. "You always look beautiful."

It was the first time he'd ever complimented her, at least out loud. Serenity wanted to do something foolish, like pull him closer for a kiss, but another man was standing at her side, waiting for her to dance with him. Endymion bowed slightly and kissed her hand on the knuckles, his eyes on hers. Then he was gone, and Serenity's feet were aching again as she took the other man's hand and began dancing.

---

There were countless tents set up on the camp, countless men roaming about, trying to size up their opponents. Some men were seated around a large bonfire, drinking and laughing. Endymion and his men stayed by their tent, by no means unaware of the glares they were receiving.

"We're sleeping in shifts," Kunzite announced finally, eyeing the men nearby with distrust. "Two men are to be awake at all times."

The others nodded, but Endymion just smiled and laid back. He thought about the way Serenity's eyes had softened when he told her she was beautiful. Had it really been the first time he'd told her that? Surely she'd been told of her beauty an infinite number of times over the course of her life, but had she really never believed it until that moment? He thought of the way she'd looked at him, her eyes filled with longing. He thought of all the men around him, trying to beat him out of what was rightfully his.

"Get up, Earth prince," a voice commanded. Endymion looked up to see a young man with long black hair and blue eyes staring down at him. He looked to be no older than twenty, if even. Kunzite and the others had their hands at their swords, ready to draw. Endymion got to his feet, smirking.

"So," the young man said, "this is the Terran scum who thinks himself worthy of our princess."

Many men were gathering behind this one, all grumbling and looking discontent. Endymion narrowed his eyes but kept the smile on his face.

"And who might you be, boy?" Endymion asked. He saw the flicker of rage go through the man's eyes.

"I am the Duke of Callisto," the young man said, "and by no means a _boy_."

"Oh, forgive me, my lord," Endymion replied, his smirk growing. "I meant no insult."

"I think you did," the duke argued. "You Terrans have no sense of propriety."

Endymion's hand twitched toward the hilt of his sword.

"Seiya," a man hissed at the duke, "be careful."

The duke ignored the warning. "What makes you think you are worthy of our princess's hand?"

Endymion replied, "What makes you think _you_ are worthy?"

"I am second in line to the throne of Jupiter!" the duke retorted.

"And I am _first_ in line to the throne of Earth," Endymion replied.

The duke scoffed. "Your planet is not even a part of this great Alliance. Earth is nothing more than a planet of rejects and outcasts."

Endymion's sword was against the duke's throat before anyone had even seen him draw it.

"You go too far, duke," Endymion warned. "Another insult such as that and I may have to teach you to show proper respect to your superiors."

The duke's blue eyes were wide, but he laughed softly. "Superiors? I hardly think so. No one in the Alliance would so much as blink if your planet were to disappear."

Endymion pressed the blade against the duke's throat enough to draw a drop of blood.

"Go ahead," the duke challenged. "Kill me. If you do, you'll be thrown in the dungeons. Do you really think the king would permit a murderer to even compete for his daughter's hand in marriage?"

There was a more pressing concern than that. There were over a hundred men at the duke's back. Most of them were calm enough to do nothing more than glare and perhaps toss out an insult or two. If Endymion killed one of their own, however, there was a good chance they'd attack, and as skilled as he and his men were in battle, they were far outnumbered.

Endymion pulled his blade back and watched as the duke sighed in relief. Then he smashed his fist across the duke's handsome face. The young man fell to the ground, cursing and pressing a hand over his face. Blood was seeping from between his fingers.

Bending down, Endymion said, "Make no mistake, duke; I will not accept attacks on my honor or that of my kingdom. The next time you insult either, make sure your weapon is drawn."

As he walked into his tent, Kunzite hissed, "Thank you for making our job so much easier, Endymion."

---

The early morning sun was shining brilliantly overhead as the contestants stood in a line before a great dais. The arena was filled with hundreds of viewers from every planet in the Alliance. On the dais sat the royal family and their guests.

The king was speaking, but Endymion wasn't listening. His eyes were focused on Serenity. She looked much healthier than she had at the ball; he hadn't failed to notice the bags under her eyes. Her hair was braided and curled, hanging over her like a shawl, and her skin glowed white under the sunlight. A small smile played on her lips, but even at a distance Endymion could see the tension in the way she held herself. It was a wonder that no one else noticed.

Endymion had been sure all along that he would win this contest and marry Serenity, but now that he was here, lined up among over a hundred men, he wasn't so certain. He was an excellent warrior, the best his planet had ever seen, but this wasn't war; it was a contest, and there were rules.

He shook himself. There could be no room for self-doubt here. There was too much at stake; he couldn't allow himself to imagine Serenity marrying some other man, certainly not the Duke of Callisto. He had to stay focused and confident. There was no option other than winning.

"This contest," Cadogan was saying, "is a centuries-old tradition. Legend tells that the King of Luna had a daughter so fair that over twenty men came for her hand in marriage. All were of good standing, and the king could not choose among them the best husband for his beloved daughter. And so, he created this contest to reveal the most suitable husband.

"I too am in such a position. Hundreds of men have come for my Serenity, and I cannot choose among them. This contest will reveal to the entire Alliance the man worthy of my daughter's hand."

Cadogan turned and gestured to Serenity, who stood and joined him on the edge of the dais.

"My darling daughter Serenity is sixteen years old now, and it is time for her to be married. The best man among you, the most worthy, shall have her as his bride. Gentlemen, you could not be competing for a better prize."

Endymion did not miss the way Serenity bowed her head; Cadogan spoke as though she was a trophy. It made Endymion's blood boil.

The king spoke a few more words, and the men scattered. Endymion headed towards his men, his fists clenched.

"The first contest is archery," Endymion told them.

They exchanged looks. Finally, Jadeite said, "You're not exactly the best archer, Endymion. You were trained primarily in sword fighting."

"I know that," Endymion snapped, "but I'm a good hunter. I'm not expecting to win this one. I just have to do better than most of the others."

They handed him his quiver and bow, and he headed back out. Servants were lining targets up at the opposite end of the arena. As he lined up among the other men, he caught their glares and dirty looks and wondered briefly if any of them would risk expulsion from the contest and aim their arrows at his heart.

As the command was given and Endymion drew his arrow and string taut, Endymion tried to imagine that he was on his horse, hunting a quail. He narrowed his eyes on the target, and when the man gave the command to fire, he loosed his arrow.

He could see even from the distance that he had only missed the center of the bulls eye by a few hairs' breadth. Still, many men had hit closer or on the mark. Of course, many men had hit further off than Endymion. Out of the approximate one hundred and fifty men, only fifty remained after the eliminations.

Endymion headed back to his men once again. They all clapped him on the back and cheered, but Endymion frowned and vowed that once this contest was over, he'd get better at archery.

---


	11. Chapter 11

_Tryst _- Chapter 11

Serenity was woken up the next morning at what she considered an ungodly hour. According to her servants, it would be like this until the contest was over; she was expected to make appearances, to be lovely and radiant and smiling from the moment she first entered the men's range of vision to the moment she stepped out of it.

She was hurried into a bath filled with steaming hot water and scrubbed until her skin was red. The servants toweled her dry mercilessly, never giving Serenity a chance to blush in modesty. As they brushed her hair and picked out the dress that would best suit her, Serenity prepared herself for another day of the contest.

Yesterday had been horrible. Seeing all those men lined up before her, Serenity had wondered if a single one of them cared about her as a person aside from Endymion. Men had come from the farthest corners of the Alliance to marry her, but was it because she was the princess of Luna? Because if something happened to Artemis, she would become queen? She had been reduced, by her own father, to a golden medal, a prize to be won. Would she for the rest of her life be a means to an end, a way for a man to go up on the political ladder?

Seeing Endymion among those men had momentarily given her hope, but the sheer number of contestants was daunting. She was beginning to doubt his ability and chances of winning. What would she do if he lost? Had she been unaware that he loved her, perhaps she could have accepted it. Knowing that her feelings were returned, Serenity couldn't imagine what she would do if another man won the contest.

As her dress was being laced up, one of the women picked something up off her night table.

"I don't recognize this necklace," Katia said, holding it out to the princess.

Serenity took the necklace in her hand. It was flower-shaped, the outer petals made of beaten silver. The inner petals were made of opals, and the center was onyx. She had never seen it before and had certainly never worn it before, but she recognized the style as Terran. Apparently, Endymion had snuck into her room while she slept last night and left it for her.

"Oh, this old thing?" Serenity asked, smiling. "I've had it for years, but I haven't seen it in ages. Now that we've found it, I think I'll wear it."

As Katia clasped the pendant around her throat, Serenity's fingers touched the flower where it settled above her breasts. She only wished he had woken her up.

---

Artemis sipped his wine as he watched the jousts continue. At first, he'd been entertained by it, but they hadn't even gotten through the first eliminations, and it was already mid-afternoon. He was bored now, and the sun was strong. Artemis wasn't sure how much longer he could sit still. His father certainly seemed to be enjoying himself.

"I really favor that one there, with the blue banner," Cadogan said, pointing to a man who had was about to joust for the first time. "He shot well yesterday, and he carries himself well."

"That is my cousin, the duke of Callisto," Lita said. "Seiya. He's a good man."

"Isn't he second in line for the throne behind your brother?" Rei asked.

Lita nodded. "He's clever enough, and he'd make a good king if he needed to."

"Well, he's an excellent archer, and I imagine he's just as excellent at the joust. Let's watch," the king said.

They all watched the match. Serenity gripped the arms of her chair when the lances struck each man, and she winced as Seiya's lance splintered against the opposing knight's armored chest. Serenity watched as white flags were pinned up beneath Seiya's banner, indicating the number of points he'd earned.

"I told you!" the king said. "I can tell when a man is good at jousting."

"So Father, do you want the duke as your son-in-law?" Artemis asked.

Cadogan smiled. "I certainly wouldn't mind."

Serenity's hand moved to the pendant around her neck. She took a deep breath and settled against the back of her chair as the two knights began thundering towards each other once again. This time, when the lances made contact, the opposing knight was thrown from his horse. A crier announced the duke of Callisto's victory as the duke rode toward the dais where the royal family sat. He removed his helmet and bowed his head to them.

"My lord king," he said to Cadogan before smiling at Lita. "Cousin."

He turned to Serenity. He was handsome, certainly, his long dark hair braided, his eyes bright under the afternoon sun, forehead shining with sweat. Serenity smiled politely at him. The duke smiled in response. "That was for you, my lady."

He bowed his head once more and rode off.

"You see," Cadogan said, "that is a fine gentleman."

Serenity closed her eyes and said nothing.

---

As Kunzite and Nephrite helped their prince into his armor, Endymion's eyes remained focused on Serenity. He could see the necklace he'd left for her draped around her neck, and it made him smile. He'd snuck into her bedroom late at night. Of course, Kunzite had insisted on coming with him until they reached her balcony. Endymion had seen her through the windows getting ready for bed.

She'd been asleep, and he knew that if he woke her, they'd have made love, and it was too great a risk. Neither did he didn't trust himself enough to be content with just kissing her lips. He'd settled for brushing her hair out of her eyes and running his fingers over her cheeks. He'd left the necklace on the table beside her bed and fled quickly.

As he watched her, an idea came to Endymion. He knew he shouldn't, really shouldn't, but he couldn't help the grin that grew on his face.

Kunzite noticed the grin and the mischievous twinkle in his prince's eyes and followed Endymion's gaze. He groaned.

"Don't," Kunzite begged. "Endymion, don't you dare."

Of course, Endymion never listened to Kunzite anymore. The prince got onto his horse and kicked the beast's side gently. The horse cantered over to the dais where the royal family sat. Endymion saw the look of shock and anger in Cadogan's eyes, but he smiled at Serenity, who looked so pale he thought she might faint. He laid his lance out onto the railing before Serenity.

"My lady," he greeted. "Might I have a token of your esteem?"

He heard the gasps from the others on the dais, but he kept his eyes fixed on Serenity. Even if there had been nothing between them, it would have been incredibly rude for Serenity to deny his request. To do so would have caused him public humiliation and effectively said to everyone present that she found him unworthy. She had given no one else a token because no one had the audacity to ask. Except for Endymion.

Her hands shook slightly as she untied a dark blue ribbon from her hair and tied it around his lance. He smiled at her, bowed his head, and rode back to his men.

Kunzite glared at him. "You're a fucking idiot, Endymion. Are you _trying_ to make Cadogan angry?"

"Perhaps," Endymion said, taking the ribbon off his lance and tied it around his wrist.

"You're supposed to hang that with your banner," Jadeite told him.

Endymion shook his head. "I'd rather have it with me. For luck."

---

"Can you believe the nerve of that man?" Cadogan raged. "I realize it's been twenty years since Earth has benefited from our influence, but has Alexander really let his kingdom become so far gone that his own son and heir behaves so inappropriately?"

Serenity tried to block out her father's words. She'd been completely shocked by Endymion's actions, but she couldn't forget the way he had looked at her, the way he had smiled. The way she'd felt the heat in his eyes. Had no one else noticed it? Perhaps they had; perhaps it was just that all the men in the contest were staring at her that way. It made her shudder.

The criers announced the two knights, and Serenity tried her best to loosen her death grip on the arms of her seat. She had to relax herself, had to seem as though this match held no more interest for her than any other. Suppressing a squeak of fear, Serenity bit the inside of her cheek as the two horses thundered towards each other, their riders extending their lances. As the men struck one another, she stifled a cry. Endymion's lance splintered, and the other knight was unhorsed.

"Pure luck," Cadogan spat, crossing his arms. "He won't unhorse him again."

"I'm not so sure," Artemis said. He gestured towards Endymion. "He has excellent form."

Mina smiled mischievously at Serenity. For a moment, Serenity was terrified that she had been found out. With a knowing spark in her eyes and a wink, Mina said, "Perhaps your token brought him good luck, Ren."

The knight got back onto his horse, and both men rode to their sides of the arena.

"Serenity," Amy asked suddenly, "are you feeling alright? You look pale."

Amy's words caught everyone's attention, and Serenity was being handed a glass of water before she had even taken a breath. Suddenly, everyone was fawning over her. A hand touched her forehead to feel for fever. Another hand waved air towards her to cool her down. Serenity tried to shoo them away, afraid she would miss the rest of the match.

"Perhaps you should go inside," her mother suggested.

"No, no," Serenity replied, waving everyone away. "I'm fine. I want to watch."

Just as everyone reluctantly sat back down, the two men began riding toward each other again. Serenity held her breath, and once again, Endymion unhorsed the other man, winning the joust. She bit her lip to keep herself from cheering joyfully.

As Endymion rode by, he removed his helmet. His hair was damp with sweat and clinging to his forehead, and the smile he shot her was almost boyish. Serenity's heart fluttered, and she tensed her body, restraining herself from reaching out to him. He didn't say anything, simply bowed his head and kept riding.

"It seems he has more than luck, Father," Artemis said. Cadogan grumbled, calling for more wine. Serenity hoped no one noticed the way her cheeks were flushed.

---

The fifth day of the competition was a day of rest for the men. The jousts had eliminated all but four. Only one more day of jousting remained; the winner would be decided by a sword fight between the two final competitors. On this day, Serenity was to spend time with each man individually. She dreaded speaking with any of the other men, but she was deeply grateful for the opportunity to talk to Endymion. They hadn't had any chances to meet privately, and she was going out of her mind being so close yet so far.

Her father, however, had given Endymion the shortest time. While each other man would dine with Serenity throughout the day, Endymion was only given a walk through the gardens.

When Serenity arrived at breakfast, one of the competitors was already waiting for her. He smiled and bowed to her, his sandy hair hanging in his blue eyes.

"My lady Serenity," he greeted. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alan, earl of Miranda."

"My lord," she greeted, smiling. "Please, sit."

They were served their meal quickly, and as Serenity sipped her juice, she imagined what life would be like married to this man. He seemed nice enough. His smile was friendly, and he made pleasant small-talk as they ate. But as their time together wore on, Serenity found the earl to be completely lifeless. He observed the proper protocol well and made excellent chatter, but nothing he said had any true meaning behind it, and Serenity could see no life behind his smile.

Later that day, she had lunch with Lord Kersen, Rei's uncle. He was a large man with graying hair, and Serenity spent most of their time together nodding along with whatever he said while silently praying to all known deities that she didn't have to marry a man old enough to be her father.

When it was time for dinner, Serenity was constantly reminding herself that an hour following the last meal, she would be with Endymion. She repeated this in her mind like a mantra as she entered the dining hall. Remembering that was the only way she could handle another over-eager suitor.

The duke of Callisto turned to her as she approached. His long hair was tied back, and now that he was out of his armor, Serenity could see that he was only a few years older than she was. He had a young, handsome face, not like Endymion, who was gorgeously rough and not at all boyish.

"Princess Serenity," the duke greeted, bowed and kissing her hand. "How are you this evening?"

Serenity smiled gently. "I'm quite well, thank you, my lord."

The duke pulled her chair out for her and waited for her to sit before taking his own chair. "Please, my lady, call me Seiya."

"Then I insist you call me Serenity," she told him.

As they ate, the duke chatted amiably. "Your planet is a wonder, Serenity. I've always heard that Luna is splendid, but I could not have imagined it would be so wondrous."

"Thank you, Seiya. I'm pleased to hear that you are enjoying your stay."

He took a sip of his wine and placed his goblet back down. "I hope that one day you will be able to see Jupiter, perhaps even come to Callisto. It is beautiful in its own right, especially during the spring."

Serenity didn't miss the implications he was hinting at. The duke didn't want her to visit Callisto; he wanted her to live there, as his wife. Smiling, she said, "I would love to visit your home some day, Seiya."

If he knew that Serenity was trying to tell him that she didn't want to marry him, the duke didn't let on. He simply smiled at her and continued chatting.

---

Endymion stood in the gardens, taking in the beautiful flowers as he waited for Serenity to arrive. He'd managed to convince the men that he only needed one guard, and so only Kunzite stood behind him.

All day long, he'd been pacing his tent, counting the hours until he was finally alone with her. He tried to forget that he was being cheated, that all the other men were granted an entire meal with her. He tried not to imagine their flirtations, their subtle – or not-so subtle – hints at what they truly desired. He focused on the time he would have with her.

Serenity turned the corner, her cousin Mina, in her sailor soldier uniform, at her side. Endymion saw her sigh, as though she had been waiting all day for this, just as he had. He bowed when she was close, kissing the knuckles on her extended hand tenderly. Her fingers lingered in his grasp an instant longer than necessary.

"My lady," he greeted. "Lady Venus."

Serenity took his arm, just barely laying her hand on his sleeve, and they began walking, both surprised when neither Mina nor Kunzite began following for a few paces.

"You're so incredibly stupid," she hissed at him as she pointed out various flowers. "Practically flaunting it before my entire family and my guards."

Endymion grinned. "I couldn't resist. Besides, it was worth the look of utter horror on your face."

Serenity rolled her eyes.

"I see you found the necklace," he said, trying to hide the pleasure he felt when he saw that she was still wearing it.

Her fingers grazed the pendant, and she gazed up at him with a look that made his heart skip a beat. "It's beautiful. I love it."

Behind them, Mina was trying to choose her words carefully as she glanced between the two figures ahead of them and the man at her side. "So, are you going to tell me what is going on between them? What went on while Serenity was on Earth?"

There was a small flash of surprise in Kunzite's eyes. Mina was sure he wasn't surprised that she'd asked but rather surprised that she'd asked so bluntly. She frequently amazed people that way.

"It is my job to keep my prince's personal business private, Lady Venus," Kunzite said. "Even if I knew what you were implying, I—"

"You know very well what I am implying," Mina interrupted. "And my job is to protect Serenity and keep her secrets. I have my suspicions, and what I see before me only serves to confirm them."

Kunzite looked up at the couple before them. They had relaxed slightly, Serenity's grasp on Endymion's arms a bit less formal than it had originally been, but certainly no one would have thought anything unusual of it.

"I know Serenity better than anyone, my lord Kunzite," Mina explained. "Ever since she came back from Terra, she has been withdrawn and distant, unable to sleep and barely eating. Until your prince arrived and announced that he was entering the contest. I'm not a simpleton, you know."

Kunzite turned his eyes to the woman at his side. She was looking ahead, watching Endymion and Serenity, her blue eyes narrowed ever-so slightly. Her golden hair hung about her, brushing her bare thighs. Kunzite turned his eyes away from the hem of her skirt; he'd never expected that the guardians of the Moon princess would wear such scandalous uniforms.

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" she asked.

"Would you tell me anything if our situations were reversed?" he countered.

She turned to him, smiling. She was beautiful. "No, I don't suppose I would. We are both a bit too good at our jobs, I think."

Ahead, Serenity and Endymion were silent. Serenity wanted to throw herself into his arms, but she had to settle for the tiny bit of contact she could get. Her heart was thundering against her chest. She knew that soon their walk would have to end, and they hadn't spoken of anything truly important. There were things she longed to say, but she was afraid.

"Endymion," she whispered, "if you don't—"

"I will," he told her.

"But if you don't," she repeated.

"I _will_," Endymion said once again. "There is no option, Serenity. I am going to win this contest."

There were tears in her eyes, and she stubbornly fought them back. She remembered a time when he would have mocked her for them, and part of her still felt like a foolish child when she cried in front of him. "How can you be sure?"

He saw her tears. More than anything else, he wanted to brush them away, kiss them away. He wanted to make her forget these doubts, but he couldn't. All he could do was speak. "Because I love you. Because I cannot allow you to marry another man. Because I have more to lose than any of the other men have to gain."

They had completed their circuit of the gardens, and Serenity knew that in a few minutes, Mina would catch up and take her inside and away from Endymion. She stood there, staring into his eyes, forcing herself not to kiss him.

"Go ahead," Mina called suddenly. All three heads turned towards her, and she laughed softly. "I'm not a fool, Serenity. There are practically stars in your eyes."

Serenity paled. "Mina, I—"

"I won't tell anyone," Mina said. "The other girls, of course, but they wouldn't tell anyone. There are no guards here, no one but us. If this is to be possibly your last opportunity, I will let you have it."

Serenity turned back to Endymion. Despite his confidence and strong words, Endymion was afraid as well, and he didn't need any more encouragement than he'd already gotten. He pulled her in, kissing her with all the passion and longing he had in him. Had it really been over a month since they'd last touched? Serenity's hand slid into his hair, the other gripping his shoulder tightly.

The two guards turned their eyes away to give the couple a moment of privacy.

"You're very perceptive, Venus," Kunzite said.

She smiled. "It's Mina."

"Mina," he amended.

The couple parted breathlessly, Serenity pressing her forehead against Endymion's chest for a moment. Then they pulled apart.

"Come on, Serenity," Mina said. "We'd better get inside. Besides, the prince needs to rest up for the joust tomorrow."

Serenity nodded and kissed Endymion's cheek gently before following Mina inside. Endymion and Kunzite watched them go, and Endymion sighed, saying, "I have to win."

---

Author's Notes: I'll bet you were surprised to see Seiya in this story. Truth be told, I was surprised, too. I had no idea he'd be in the story until I started writing this chapter. Then I realized I'd rather use an actual _Sailor Moon_ character than an original. Seiya surprised me a lot. I hope he surprises you as well. Check back for the next installation, and thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Please don't get mad, but this update is only a chapter long. I promise you, the cliffhanger is worth it, and the next update should be within the week. I _love_ feedback, so please review. But please read the author's notes at the end of the chapter _before_ reviewing. Thanks. Enjoy!

_Tryst -_Chapter 12

It was a mercilessly hot day. The sun shone brightly from a cloudless blue sky, and already the horses were restless from the heat. King Cadogan had ordered servants to fetch fans to cool them down after the queen had almost fainted. A pitcher of ice water was nearby, and every so often, Amy would use her power to cool the water down.

Serenity barely noticed the heat as she watched Endymion's men help him into his armor. Endymion just had to win this one match today. If he beat Alan, the earl of Miranda, he'd be in the final round and would have to fight either Lord Kersen or the duke of Callisto, Seiya. Serenity could barely sit still; if he lost this match, her life was over. She couldn't stop the rapid, nervous beating of her heart, and she struggled to keep her breathing even.

At least, this time, her friends understood. After leaving Endymion and Kunzite, Serenity and Mina had called the other three sailor soldiers into Serenity's chambers and told them the truth about Endymion. Serenity had expected yelling and endless lectures, so she had been completely surprised by how calmly they accepted it.

"Well," Amy had said rationally, "what did we expect? You were on Earth for seven months with no friends, thrown together with a dashingly handsome man."

"He is gorgeous, isn't he?" Lita said with a grin, laughing at the way Serenity blushed.

No one asked how intimate they had gotten, but somehow Serenity was sure they knew. She was deeply grateful for their discretion and for the hand Rei was offering her now. Serenity grasped it and squeezed slightly.

"Who do you think will win?" Selene asked, sipping at the glass of ice water in her hand. "Both men have done extremely well so far. It seems as though they are evenly matched."

"I don't think so, Mother," Artemis replied. "They are both talented knights, to be sure, but the Terran has more training and experience, I think. He is a warrior; the earl of Miranda is trained to joust for sport."

"This isn't a battlefield, boy," Cadogan snapped. "The Terran's experience is in war and is therefore useless in a competition with rules."

Serenity frowned at the hint of anger and indignation in her father's voice. She could not figure out why he wanted Endymion to lose so badly.

By now, both men were settled on top of their horses, lances ready. The referee lifted his flag, and for a moment, the arena went silent. Serenity could hear nothing but the thundering beat of her own heart. Then the flag dropped.

Serenity held her breath as the knights began hurdling towards each other at breakneck speed, their horses galloping faster and faster. Serenity wanted to close her eyes as the men lowered their lances and took aim, but she managed to keep them open as Endymion's lance shattered with a sickening crack against the earl's breastplate. The earl's tip broke off of Endymion's chest. Serenity let her eyes stray from Endymion long enough to see that he had been awarded more points. The knights set up for the second round. Serenity tried to loosen her grip on Rei's hand and smiled apologetically when she could not. She wasn't sure if she could take much more of this.

The men rode towards each other and clashed for a second time. Serenity almost cried out when the earl's lance shattered against Endymion's breastplate. This time, Endymion's lance did not shatter, his tip breaking against the earl's armor. Serenity trembled slightly. The men were tied; now, a third round be necessary to determine the winner.

Serenity held her breath as the men raced towards each other for the final time. She gripped Rei's hand brutally, but her friend made no protests. Everyone in the arena was leaning forward, all eyes watching the knights intently as they raced towards each other. There was no sound but the galloping of hooves. The men clashed once more, and this time the earl was unseated and thrown to the ground with the splinters of Endymion's shattered lance.

More than anything in the world, Serenity wanted to leap out of her seat and cheer. She wanted to join the amazed crowd in their applause, but she could not. She let go of Rei's hand and clapped gently, struggling to keep her face the pleasant neutral everyone expected of her.

As Endymion rode towards the dais, Serenity steeled herself for his brilliant smile and the twinkling secret in his eyes. But as Endymion rode by, he did not remove his helmet and smile or bow his head to her. He did not acknowledge anyone on the dais. Instead, he rode back to his men.

When he reached his guards, Endymion slid off his horse's back. He pulled off his helmet, gasping in fresh air. His hair was matted with sweat, his face shining and pale. He clenched his eyes shut, and the expression on his face silenced his men's cheers.

"Get me to a doctor," Endymion groaned.

His men stared at him in disbelief. Endymion was the last person to ask for a doctor. Even as a boy, he had seen pain as a weakness, something to be endured in silence. When he was eleven, he had fallen from his horse. No one knew he had broken his arm until it swelled up too much for him to put on his training armor. When they'd asked why he hadn't said anything, Endymion simply shrugged and said that it hadn't been so bad.

"What's wrong?" Zoisite asked, his eyes wide.

Endymion lowered the shield he'd been holding over his breast plate. The men grimaced as they saw that the tip of the earl's lance had broken through Endymion's armor. Blood was drizzling out of the wound, and Endymion's left arm was shaking. Zoisite and Nephrite threw their arms around him and helped him out of the arena.

---

Kersen and the duke of Callisto were setting up for their joust, but Serenity barely noticed. Anxiety gripped her as she wondered for the hundreth time where Endymion and his men had rushed off to. Why had he rode past her without so much as a wink? Her guards tried to calm her. They told her that he was being more careful. Despite their assurances that everything was fine, but she was too worried.

A young page appeared on the dais. He approached the king and bowed deeply. "My lord, I have word from the doctors."

"The doctors?" Cadogan repeated, turning to the young boy.

"My lord, the Terran prince was injured during the joust," the page said. "The doctors are treating him now."

Wave after wave of dizziness rolled over Serenity, and she felt certain that she would either faint or vomit if it didn't stop. She clenched her eyes shut, trying desperately to steady herself. Reaching out, she grasped Rei's hand mercilessly and hissed, "I have to go to him!"

Her guards exchanged looks, trying to figure out how to manage this. When Lita dared to suggest that it was a bad idea, Serenity silenced her with a cold glare. Finally, Amy said, "My king, perhaps I can be of some aid to the doctors? Besides, I think Serenity is a bit faint from the heat. Perhaps she should lie down as well?"

Cadogan studied his daughter's face. Serenity didn't need to pretend to be ill. She could feel the sheen of sweat on her forehead, and she knew that the dizziness had left her white skin even whiter. She certainly felt ill. "Yes, perhaps she should. Alright, go ahead."

Amy helped Serenity out of her seat and led her down the steps of the dais. They walked slowly until they were out of sight. Then they sprinted towards the doctors' tents. A few other men had been injured during the jousts, but they spotted Endymion from the four guards at his side. Serenity forced herself not to run to him; if all of these knights and doctors saw her rushing to him, they might get suspicious and tell her father.

Endymion was lying down, eyes closed. They had removed his armor, and Serenity almost fainted when she saw the lance tip protruding from his bare chest. Blood had been wiped away from the wound, but it had obviously been done in haste; there was still trails of blood on his skin. His men saw her coming, and she stood beside the cot, forcing herself not to take his hand.

"My lord Endymion," she whispered. His blue eyes opened, and she almost cried when she saw the relief in them. Beneath that, there was pain. She knew that he was trying desperately to hide it, but she saw it.

"My lady," he whispered. "How are you this fine day?"

Serenity almost burst into tears. "Are you in pain?"

He shook his head slightly, smirking at her. "Not at all."

A doctor approached. "My lady, this is hardly the place for a princess…"

"Why hasn't he been treated yet?" Serenity demanded angrily.

The doctor frowned. "We have yet to determine which way to properly extract the tip, and it must be done carefully. If we remove it too quickly, it could splinter. Improperly, and we might do irreparable damage to his body. If the wound is too deep, he may—"

"Just pull the damn thing out!" Endymion shouted, his pain making him impatient.

"My lord, that would be most—"

"My lady," Endymion interrupted, "would you take my hand?"

Serenity frowned, confused, but she knelt at his side and took his hand in her own, squeezing gently.

"Kunz, if you would be so kind," Endymion joked. The white-haired guard nodded and grasped the tip. Serenity suddenly understood what was about to happen, and she felt sick again and wanted to close her eyes. Endymion's were fixed on hers, however, and she forced herself to stare back at him.

Suddenly, Kunzite's hand yanked the tip out, and Endymion's eyes winced shut as he clenched his teeth against the pain. His hand tightened around Serenity's, and she pressed their clasped hands to her forehead, wincing as though she could feel his pain. Her hair fell around their hands, hiding them from view, and she took the opportunity to kiss his fingers gently, hoping desperately it would distract him from the pain.

---

Cadogan sat in the council room, his son sitting beside him. A glass of wine sat on the table, untouched. Cadogan ran a hand over his face. They had been sitting there for a long time, both men silent and thinking. Finally, Cadogan lifted his glass and sipped his wine.

"He was injured," Cadogan said. "Most men don't just get up and sword fight from those types of injuries."

"Prince Endymion is not most men, Father," Artemis argued. "There is something about him. I cannot help but feel that he cares more about this contest than the others did."

"Of course he does!" Cadogan cried. "If he wins this contest and marries Serenity, Earth will gain all the benefits of the Alliance without having to join it, not to mention her dowry!"

Artemis shook his head. There was something else nagging at him, something he couldn't figure out. "I think it's more than that…"

"What more could there possibly be?" Cadogan asked. "I'll tell you one thing, though; even if that Terran son of a bitch _does_ win this contest, he'll never marry my daughter."

Artemis looked up, eyes wide. "What do you mean? The law says—"

"The law was meant to exclude anyone outside of the Alliance, boy," Cadogan interrupted. "I offered Alexander a place in the Alliance twenty years ago. I offered him peace and wealth and all the wonders the universe holds. And do you know what that bastard did? He spat in my face and said that he'd rather slit his own throat than submit his people to my rule."

"Why?" Artemis asked. He had spent his entire life trying to figure out why his father hated Terra so much, but now he found himself wondering the opposite. "Why does he despise you so much?"

"Because of his wife," Cadogan snapped. "His wife contracted a long-term but ultimately deadly disease that only exists on Earth; it used to exist in the Alliance, and it caused countless deaths. But we found a cure. When we first discovered it, he asked me to share it with him, despite the fact that his planet was not a part of the Alliance. I refused, telling him that if he wanted the benefits of the Silver Alliance, he should swallow his pride and join it. When his wife caught the disease, he blamed me for it and swore that he would never deal with me or any of the Alliance ever again."

Artemis stared at Cadogan. More than anything, he wanted to ask how his father could have refused to share such a vital piece of knowledge, something that could have saved countless lives. He wanted to demand his father to explain how making Terra a part of the Alliance had mattered in the face of such a disease. Instead, he asked a question he knew would receive an answer.

"But Father, how can you stop him? If he wins—"

"If he wins, we will refuse to allow him to marry Serenity," Cadogan explained.

"And if he won't listen?" Artemis asked.

Cadogan's eyes shone with a hatred that frightened Artemis. The prince looked away, but he still heard his father's reply.

"Then we go to war."

---

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm _fine,_" Endymion growled. "Just as fine as I was the first time you asked me yesterday."

Kunzite was nervous. They were all nervous. Even though Endymion was moving his left arm, they were nervous. They knew him well, and they saw the small changes in the way he moved, the slight stiffness in his body. They could see the pain he was hiding in his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like I'm about to charge into battle while bleeding to death," Endymion snapped. "This isn't a real battle. It's just a contest."

"Endymion—"

"I don't have a choice!" Endymion yelled. " Don't you understand? If I don't fight him now, Cadogan will say I've forfeited the match, and then she'll marry someone else!"

Kunzite closed his mouth and helped Endymion into his armor. The prince lifted his sword with his left hand. He was right-handed, but he felt the need to prove to his men that he could fight left-handed if need be. He moved the sword around, and even as he did, a stab of pain shot through his chest and arm. He managed to keep it from showing on his face.

Endymion clenched his jaw and switched his sword to his right hand before stepping out into the arena. The duke of Callisto was at the other end. The two men approached the dais where the royal family sat. As they bowed, Endymion kept his eyes on Serenity. She was breathing deeply, trying to stay calm. Endymion didn't understand how anyone could miss the fear that was practically written across her beautiful face. He tried to keep his gaze confident, to keep all traces of pain and doubt out of his expression. It was much harder than trying to convince his men.

"My lords," Cadogan said, "you have fought hard and well to get here. Both men before me are noble and strong, but only one can win. And now, you will battle each other. The winner will marry my daughter."

As Endymion stared into Serenity's eyes, he realized that if he lost, this would be the last time he ever saw her. If she married Seiya, she'd be sent to Callisto. The duke would never have a reason to travel to Earth. They would be parted forever. He imagined her on the duke's arm, smiling at him, touching him. It added to the pain in his chest. He couldn't let that happen.

The two men walked to the center of the arena. Endymion turned to face his opponent. All he had to do was score five hits or disarm the duke. His left shoulder was throbbing.

A referee stood nearby and gave the call to begin. The men began moving in a slow circle, swords raised. Normally, Endymion met his opponents head on, but this time, Endymion forced himself to let Seiya make the first move. With the pain in his arm, he couldn't rush into anything.

Seiya lunched forward, and Endymion parried, their swords clashing. As soon as metal touched metal, Seiya began attacking relentlessly, his sword shining in the bright sunlight. Endymion blocked each attack, but he was being forced backwards. Suddenly, Endymion felt the duke's blade smack against his thigh. Cursing, Endymion ignored the cheering of the crowd; it was obvious that the citizens of the Silver Alliance did not want to see their princess married to a Terran prince.

Gritting his teeth, Endymion pushed forward. He couldn't let himself get backed into a corner.

"I heard you were injured during the joust," Seiya said as he blocked an attack. He seemed to be having an easy time. "You're doing rather well considering. But it does put you at a disadvantage."

Endymion ignored the duke as much as possible, trying to forget the pain that was radiating along the left side of his chest. He almost yelped when Seiya's sword slapped against his left shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Seiya said, retreating a few steps, "is that your injured side?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?" Endymion barked. His temper was getting the best of him. He had to stay focused, had to stay calm.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman to my _wife_, I assure you," Seiya replied, "but I find no need to treat a piece of Terran trash like my equal."

Their blades clashed, and for a moment they were face to face.

"This duel is more of a formality, Terran," Seiya said. "I've already won her father over."

Endymion shoved all his strength against his sword, catching the earl off guard. Seiya stumbled back, and Endymion struck him on the side with the flat of his blade, harder than needed. He was pleased to see the duke wince.

Rage pushed Endymion past his pain, and he attacked full-force, with all the strength he had ever mustered during battle. His sword moved in silver blurs before his eyes, and he pushed forward, forcing Seiya to step backwards. He struck out, his blade hitting Seiya's shoulder, and then he struck the duke's blade from the underside. The angle of the hit was right, and the blade flew out of Seiya's hand.

The duke's eyes were wide as Endymion pressed the tip of his blade against Seiya's throat. With one voice, the crowed gasped in shock.

"You may keep Cadogan's love," Endymion said, smirking, "because now I have Serenity."

---

Author's Notes: A friend of mine was guessing what was going to happen next. She theorized that Seiya would win the contest and that the rest of the fic would be Endymion trying to get her back. My response: "In what world could Seiya beat Endymion? Ever?" That being said, yes, I do realize that some of this chapter seems similar to _A Knight's Tale_. It's also similar to a scene in _Merlin_. That type of injury happens in jousts. I'd be willing to bet that 90 of movies that have jousts in them have an injury similar to the one Endymion sustains in this chapter. That being said, please please please don't review saying, "OMG YOU TOTALLY RIPPED OFF MOVIE!!!" Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Once again, I apologize, but this update is only one chapter long. I didn't realize that Part II ends with chapter 13, but it does. So that's the good news! I feel guilty enough that I'm updating a day early, haha. We're 2/3 of the way through the story! Yay! I wanted to thank everyone for the absolutely _lovely_ reviews. They really put a smile on my face, and one almost made me cry (thanks Clarissa; I have it saved in my Inbox). Anyway, as we wrap up Part II, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

_Tryst _- Chapter 13

Endymion stood in the council room, waiting for Cadogan to join him. As a sign of good will, he'd forced his men to wait outside. It had taken almost an hour of arguing with Kunzite, who didn't trust the king of Luna, and eventually Endymion had had to order his men to let him go alone. He hated to use his power over them, but they'd left him no choice. So he waited alone. At least his shoulder and arm felt better now that his armor had been removed.

Just as Endymion had turned his attention to a large marble statue of the Moon, the door opened, and Cadogan and Artemis entered the room. The king sat down without saying a word. Endymion waited for a moment, expecting Cadogan to ask him to sit. When the king was obviously not going to ask, Endymion sat across from him.

"What do you want?" Cadogan asked suddenly.

"Pardon me?" Endymion asked, frowning.

"Lessened taxes on trade?" Cadogan suggested, steepling his fingertips. "Slackened travel laws? I'll give you the dowry; you needn't worry about that."

Endymion sat back, amazed. "You're trying to buy me off?"

Cadogan scoffed. "Please, don't try to sound affronted. Tell me what you want. We'll work out a deal, and –"

"I don't want your deal," Endymion snapped, his temper flaring. "I want your daughter."

"If you think I'm going to let you marry my daughter so you can hold her like a hostage over me, think again."

"This has absolutely nothing to do with politics," Endymion said firmly. "I just want to marry your daughter."

"No."

Endymion laughed sardonically. "Your own laws say that I am the only man she can marry. I won the contest, which makes her my fiancé whether you like it or not."

"I'd rather see her in a convent than married to you."

"Father," Artemis said gently, "the law says—"

"I am the law!" Cadogan shouted. Endymion and Artemis both widened their eyes, surprised by the king's outburst. "And I say that my daughter will never marry a Terran!"

Suddenly, Serenity stepped out from behind the statue of the Moon, her hands balled into fists. She was shaking slightly, her face pale, but she stared her father in the eyes. "You have to let me marry him, Father."

"Serenity, what are you doing in here? You shouldn't—"

"You have to, Father," she said. She lifted her chin. "I love him."

Artemis and Cadogan both stared at her, wide-eyed. Cadogan stood and walked to his daughter. For a moment, he just stared at her, as though he barely recognized the young woman standing before him. Serenity met his gaze bravely, never wavering. Cadogan whispered, "What did you say?"

"I said I love him," Serenity said, her voice quiet but strong. "I have for a long time."

"Stop it, Serenity," Cadogan ordered, a hint of anger entering his voice, like a threat. "This is nonsense."

"I love him. I want to marry him," Serenity told him.

"No!" Cadogan shouted. "I will not allow this! You cannot love him; he is a Terran!"

"Well what did you expect?" Serenity yelled suddenly. All three men in the room were taken aback by the anger and frustration in Serenity's voice. "You abandoned me on Earth, no contact with my loved ones, for seven months and—"

"I am your father and your king, and you will do as I command!" Cadogan yelled. He slapped her hard across the face, and Serenity fell to the ground with a gasp. Endymion and Artemis leapt to their feet, crying out. Cadogan whirled around, pointing a finger at Endymion. "You have one day to get out of my kingdom, or I will have you thrown in a dungeon to rot."

He stormed out of the room, leaving Artemis and Endymion to help Serenity stand up. She collapsed into Endymion's arms, sobbing.

"What happened to him, Artemis?" Serenity asked, meeting her brother's gaze from where she stood in Endymion's embrace. "I've never seen him like this."

Artemis stared at the handprint on his sister's cheek, where blood had bloomed beneath her white skin. "He has allowed his hatred to consume him, Serenity."

Over her head, the two men stared at each other. Endymion stroked Serenity's hair soothingly, and Artemis took in a deep breath. He knew what he had to do.

---

Artemis closed the door to his bedroom, closing his eyes. He smiled ruefully as he felt his wife's lips on his. Even though he had been looking forward to seeing Luna all day, he could not force the tension out of his body. There was too much on his mind.

"Something's wrong," Luna said, pulling back. "I can tell."

Sighing, he let her lead him to the bed. She sat him on the edge and leaned his head back against her chest as she rubbed his shoulders. Her hands worked through the knots in his back, but still he could not relax.

"Luna, I am the next king of this planet and the next ruler of the Silver Alliance," he said. "I must always do what is in the best interest for my people."

"Of course," Luna said. "Why?"

"What if what I must do means betraying someone I love?" Artemis asked quietly.

Luna stopped massaging his shoulders and turned him to face her. Her eyes were filled with concern. "What are you saying?"

Artemis took her hand and kissed it gently. Pressing her hand to his cheek, he continued, "I would never want our child to be in my position, Luna. I would never want our child to feel that it was their duty to betray me."

"What has happened?" she begged. "Please, Artemis, tell me what's happened."

"I can't, not yet." He pressed his forehead against hers, kissing the tip of her nose gently. Sighing, he murmured, "Today I saw the only man I have ever loved allow himself to be blinded by hatred. My father, my hero… I watched him strike my sister as though she were a dog that didn't come when called. How can I explain that away, Luna? How can I reason it out? My father taught me to be a good man, but… Luna, do you think it is the duty of a good man to stand against an unjust man?"

"Artemis, I—"

"Do you?" he repeated, a thread of desperation entering his voice.

Luna sighed, bowing her head. "I would never want our child to be born into a world ruled by a tyrant. Yes, I believe that if there is injustice being done, a good man should stand against it."

Artemis kissed her gently, his face suddenly very sad. "I was afraid of that."

---

Endymion awoke to the sound of his men speaking softly. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting up. Just before he left the tent, he grabbed his sword, unsure of what he should expect. He was completely shocked to see the prince of Luna sitting with his men.

"Endymion," Artemis said, standing. "They were just about to wake you."

"What are you doing here?" Endymion asked, his brow drawn into a frown.

Artemis sighed. "I'm here to help you."

Endymion cocked a brow. Over the crown of Serenity's head, he had stared into Artemis's eyes and had seen the sympathy there, but could the prince be trusted? He was still Cadogan's son, his heir. Surely he was loyal to his father.

"How can I possibly trust you?" Endymion asked. "You are Cadogan's son and heir."

"Yes, that is true. But before that, I am the next king of the Moon and ruler of the Alliance. I must do what is best for my people." Artemis bowed his head, his voice soft when he spoke again. "My father has allowed his hatred to overcome his judgment. He is becoming a tyrant."

"And how can you help me?" Endymion asked.

"You love my sister. I saw it in your eyes from the very beginning, but I didn't understand it until today," Artemis said. "I want her to be happy. I can help you escape with her. I can help you get her off the Moon."

Kunzite stood up. "Wait just a moment. If we take Serenity, your father will tell the entire Alliance that Earth has taken her hostage. It will be war."

"Yes," Artemis agreed, "it _will_ be war. But I will raise an army of men loyal to the true Alliance. Men who value honor and justice and who will not be ruled by a tyrant. And we will fight beside you against those who fight with my father."

Zoisite frowned. "You realize that you are plotting to kill your father?"

There was sadness in Artemis's eyes, and he turned his gaze back to the palace. "When I was young, my father told me what it meant to be a king. He said, 'A good king puts the well-being of his people over everything else. Over his desires, his fears, over his own life.' My father was once a good king, but that has changed. Perhaps it changed long ago, back when he refused to aid your father, Endymion. I will do my best to be a good king. But a good prince does not stand idly by as his king destroys everything he has built. I must be a good king where my father cannot; I must put the well-being of my people over my love for my father."

"But how can you get me to Serenity and then us off this planet?" Endymion demanded. "There is only one interplanetary grid close by, and it is inside the palace. All the others have either been shut down or are too far. Besides, there are bound to be guards everywhere."

"The men guarding the way to Serenity's chambers and the grid are loyal to the true Alliance. They will not stop us," Artemis said.

"And if they try?" Nephrite asked.

"If they try, then they are loyal to my father," Artemis told them. "And the men loyal to my father are our enemies."

---

Serenity couldn't sleep. She'd long ago cried herself to the point of exhaustion, but she couldn't fall asleep. She had tossed fitfully for a long time before giving up and pacing her bedroom. She knew that her guardians were in the sitting room, discussing the events of the day, but she couldn't go and speak with them. Not yet.

She looked in the mirror over her vanity. There was a small cut on her cheek from where her father's ring had struck her face. She touched it gently, wincing as her fingers grazed the tender flesh. She hated the way her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She hated feeling weak and powerless.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the outer doors. Serenity frowned; it was extremely late. Who could be calling at this hour? She heard one of the girls open the door, but the voices were muffled.

She gasped in surprise when the door to her bed chamber opened with no warning, her eyes widening as Endymion swept into the room.

"What… what are you doing here?" she asked, bewildered.

Endymion's eyes were deeply serious. There was no hint of humor in his expression as he took her hands into his. "Do you love me?"

Serenity was confused by the question. "You know I do."

"And do you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, but—"

"Enough to give up everything?" he asked. "Enough to leave here tonight, right now, and come to Earth with me?"

Her head was spinning. There was a deep sense of urgency in his voice, and she was still trying to figure out how he had gotten into the palace, let alone her chambers. "Endymion, I…"

"I need to know, Serenity," he told her. "I need to know now. Do you love me enough to leave this all behind?"

Serenity stared into Endymion's eyes and thought back to how it had been on Earth. How despite all their arguing and bickering, she had fallen in love with him. How she had cried herself to sleep every night that she had been home until he showed up and entered the contest. How her heart quickened its beat every time she even thought of him.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes."

"Good," he said. "Get dressed."

Serenity rushed to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple gown. She didn't bother to tell him to look away and changed as quickly as she could. As an afterthought, she grabbed a dark cloak as well. Endymion grabbed her hand and led her into the sitting room. Apart from her own sailor soldiers, Endymion's men and Serenity's brother were waiting for them. Serenity frowned in confusion.

"Artemis?"

"There is not enough time to explain, Serenity," her brother told her. "All I can say is that I am doing what I think is right."

No one else spoke as they rushed out of Serenity's chambers and through the halls. All the while, Serenity wondered why no one was stopping them. All the usual guards were at their posts, but they all continued staring straight ahead as though no one was in the hall. Why wasn't anyone even asking where they were going?

They all hurdled into the room containing the interplanetary travel grid. They stopped before it.

"We're going with you," Mina said suddenly, not to Serenity but to Endymion and his men.

"No," Kunzite said.

"If you think we're going to let you take Serenity to Earth without us, you're absolutely mad," Rei said, crossing her arms as she blocked the path to the grid.

"Either we go," Amy said sternly, "or she stays."

"Fine," Endymion said. When his men began to argue, he snapped, "There's no time for this!"

Serenity turned to Artemis. In spite of her confusion, she knew that if she went with Endymion, there would be no turning back. Tears welled into her eyes. "Artemis, I might never see you again."

"Nonsense," her brother said with a soft smile, placing his hands on her arms. "Of course we'll see each other again."

"But Luna is going to have a baby, and I won't be here for it."

Artemis wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I promise you, Serenity. You will see me again. And my child. I promise."

Serenity threw her arms around her brother and held him tightly. Somehow she knew that despite his promise, Artemis was unsure of whether they would meet again. She wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye to her mother, and even if she could, Selene would probably try to stop her from going. Artemis was the only family she could trust, the only family who cared for her happiness. And she was about to be separated from him for an indefinite period of time. She was afraid, despite his comforting words.

Slowly, Artemis pushed her back. "You must go now."

Endymion held his hand out to her. For a moment, Serenity stared at his hand, the symbol of all that she was choosing. For the first time in her life, she was making her own decisions. If she wanted, she could turn back now, change her mind and go back to her room. No one was making her go. With a deep breath, she took Endymion's hand and let him pull her onto the grid. Serenity turned her head and watched as her brother's face and his sad smile vanished.

---

Endymion watched as Serenity collapsed onto the bed. Through the window, he could see the sun rising slowly over the horizon, the sky painted deep blues and brilliant pinks. The moon was sinking in the sky.

They had arrived at the palace only moments ago. Kunzite had managed to set the coordinates to somewhere closer to the palace than was normally allowed. Upon arrival, his men had shown the sailor soldiers to the spare rooms, but Endymion had led Serenity back to his room for the night. No one had protested when he announced where they were going, though he'd received a warning glare from Rei. He hadn't sent a messenger to his father. It was late, and his father would know soon enough.

"Come here," she called. She hadn't undressed. Instead, she'd simply taken off her shoes, and her dress was almost as dark as his sheets. Endymion slipped out of his shoes and shirt and climbed into the bed next to her. He pulled her against him so that her back was pressed to his chest.

"I love you," he whispered, running his hand soothingly over her arm. He didn't like the way she was trembling slightly.

"I know," she said. Her voice was small and tired, and Endymion knew that she was emotionally and physically exhausted. He kissed her shoulder gently, and she breathed out heavily.

"It's late," he told her. "Or early. You should sleep. It's been a long night."

Serenity's small hand reached up and grabbed his wrist, pulling so that his arm was wrapped around her. Endymion smiled and pulled her closer. He pressed his face against her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. He could feel her relaxing against him. Her exhaustion was getting the best of her, and she was falling asleep.

"I love you," she whispered sleepily.

He smiled. "I know."

He remained awake for some time after she had fallen asleep, but soon he too drifted off. Outside the window, the sun rose, its light blocking the moon from sight.

---

_End Part II_

Author's Notes: Well, that's it for Part II. As you've probably guessed, from here on out, things are going to get _very_ rough for our heroes. Check back in a bit for the beginning of Part III, and remember that feedback of any kind makes me happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes: And so we come to the beginning of part III, the final part of this story. This update is back to the regular length of two chapters. I don't have much else to say other than to thank everyone for reading and for the wonderfully amazing reviews. I hope you enjoy chapters 14 and 15.

_Tryst - _Part III - Chapter 14

Endymion arrived at breakfast flanked by his men, yawning and stretching. King Alexander looked up from his plate, his eyes widening before a relieved smile broke across his face. The king stood and embraced his son tightly.

"I'm glad you're home," Alexander said. "I was starting to wonder if they'd taken you prisoner."

"Almost," Endymion said, "but not quite."

The two men sat down and began eating their breakfast. Alexander patted his son's shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright, boy. You tried your best."

"What are you talking about?" Endymion asked, his toast just an inch from his mouth.

"The contest," Alexander explained. "The way I hear it, there were hundreds of men. It's no wonder you lost."

"Father, surely you know me better than that," Endymion said. "I _never _lose."

Endymion grinned as Serenity and her guardians, out of uniform, came into the room. For a moment, Alexander simply gaped at the women. He recovered quickly and got to his feet, eyes still slightly wide.

"Serenity," he said, going to her and embracing her. "I suppose this means I shall have a new daughter-in-law soon."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly. "My lord, I am so glad to see you again."

Alexander shook his head. "No, no. You're family now, Serenity. None of this 'my lord' nonsense any longer."

Serenity smiled and gestured to the women behind her. "Alexander, these are my guardians. This is Amy, Lita, Rei, and my cousin, Mina."

The girls each curtsied to him and sat at the table across from Endymion's men. Alexander took Serenity's hand and led her to the table and sat her next to his son. Endymion smiled and took her hand, kissing her knuckles softly. "So tell me about the contest."

Endymion sighed and pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal the wound on his chest. It was healing well, but it was still violently red. Alexander hissed at the sight of it. "Apart from Serenity, this is my only souvenir from my trip to the Moon."

Alexander raised a brow. "Jousting?"

"Yes."

"We'll need to get you better armor."

"I suppose," Endymion laughed. He sobered then. "Father, you should know that Cadogan tried to bribe me. He refused to let me take Serenity. Her brother helped us escape with her guards."

"That son of a…" Alexander trailed off, his eyes falling on Serenity. She stared at her plate, not meeting anyone's gaze. Quickly changing the subject, Alexander asked, "Why did her brother help you escape?"

Serenity sat up, turning to face Endymion. She had been asking herself this as well. Perhaps Endymion would have an answer.

"Cadogan… I suppose Prince Artemis found Cadogan's reaction to be against the values of the Silver Alliance. I think he believes his father has become a bit of a tyrant."

Alexander stared at his son, eyes narrowed. "I know Cadogan, boy. He's going to be furious. Furious enough to start a war."

"War?" My father wouldn't start a war," Serenity said firmly. Then she thought about it, gingerly pressing her fingers to her bruised cheek. "Would he?"

Endymion squeezed her hand gently and spoke to his father. "Artemis seemed to think so. He's raising an army of men loyal to the Alliance itself, not to Cadogan. With his aid, we shouldn't have any trouble defeating Cadogan."

Serenity stared open-mouthed at Endymion, disbelief written across her face. Then she wrenched her hand out of his and stormed out of the room. Shocked, Endymion called her name and stared after her.

"You have a lot to learn when it comes to dealing with women," Mina said, laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Endymion asked, less than amused. "Why did she run off like that?"

Rei snorted indelicately. "You just announced to Serenity that you're going to war against her father. She's not stupid; she knows that her father won't stop fighting until he's won or been killed."

Amy nodded. "You've more or less announced that you intend to kill her father."

Endymion laughed at the absurdity of what they were saying, looking to his men for support. Instead, they either averted their eyes or nodded in agreement. Swearing, Endymion got up and headed towards Serenity's room.

---

Serenity stood on the balcony, breathing in the fresh air a breeze played with her hair. She gripped the railing tightly, trying to ground herself. Her entire body was tensed with anger and frustration, but nothing she did would ease her nerves. She heard knocking at the door but chose to ignore it. She knew who was on the other side.

After a few moments of incessant knocking, the door opened, and footsteps approached. Endymion's arms wrapped around Serenity's waist, but she pulled away from him.

"What is the matter?" he asked. When she remained silent, he cursed under his breath. "Damn it, Serenity, look at me. Talk to me. You're going to be my wife, for pity's sake!"

Serenity turned to face him. Endymion was shocked; he had expected tears. Instead, the only emotion he could read on Serenity's face was fury.

"You knew," she told him. "You knew what would happen, even before you entered the contest. You knew that if you won it would mean war."

Endymion sighed. "Yes, I knew, but what else could I have done? Let you marry someone else?"

"People are going to die, Endymion!" she shouted. "For our happiness!"

"It's not as though we're forcing them, Serenity!" he yelled. His temper was getting the better of him, and he didn't bother trying to control it. "The men who are going to fight are all volunteering to do it!"

"And what about my family, Endymion? My brother committed treason. He's raising an army against our father! And my father is going to war. He's going to keep fighting until he's killed you. Are you going to kill my father?"

"If I have to, yes," Endymion said bluntly, crossing his arms. He wasn't going to lie to her, not when they both knew the truth.

Serenity stormed past him. "What an excellent marriage this will be, starting in a war during which either my fiancé or my father will be killed."

"What did you expect?" Endymion demanded. "That I'd win the contest and suddenly your father would see that he's been wrong about Terrans all along? That his decades old hatred was misplaced, and that I truly am worthy of being your husband?

"I—"

"Don't be naïve, Serenity. Your father was never going to let you marry me, not if he could stop it. And now he's actually going to start a war just so he can reassert his hatred and force you to marry someone else, probably the duke. Is that what you want? Because if it is, Serenity, I can easily send you home. If you really want to give up and marry the man of your father's choosing, you are not worth the lives of my men."

"What?" Serenity gasped. Rage and disbelief churned her stomach. "Are you serious? I can't believe you! You're actually simplifying this down to whether or not I want to be with you! It's more complicated than that!"

"No," Endymion shouted, "it isn't! Either you want to be with me or not, Serenity. Yes or no. Because I can promise you that even if I send you home, there will still be war. Your father won't back down so easily; he'll still see me as a threat and my actions as an insult. And your brother will still have committed treason. And my people won't let me back down. I didn't force anyone's hand, Serenity. I didn't ask your brother to help me. He chose his path and came to me. His actions had less to do with our happiness than with the welfare of the Alliance. So yes, it is that simple. If you want to be with me, then stay. If not, then go home and marry the duke."

Serenity stared at him, her mouth agape, slightly paler than she had been a moment ago. Endymion still glared at her, but the more time passed in silence, the less angry he was. Finally, he sighed and touched her shoulder gently.

"I don't want to argue with you, Serenity," Endymion said. "If there was a way for us to be together and avoid this war, I would take it in a heartbeat. But there isn't. This is the only way. And it's probably already too late."

She let out a sigh, and as the air went out of her, Endymion saw that she had been holding back tears. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's not your fault," she told him. "I'm sorry."

She pressed her forehead against the crook of his neck. Endymion ran his fingers over her back soothingly, his eyes closed.

"I'll try," Endymion promised. "I'll try to keep your both your brother and father alive. I can't promise to do more than try."

Serenity didn't respond for a few moments, and though she didn't shake or make noise, Endymion felt her tears on his neck. Then, quietly, she said, "Thank you."

---

Mina ran a brush through Serenity's long silver hair. Long ago one of the servants had complained out loud about the ridiculous length, and Serenity had seriously considered chopping it all off to avoid inconveniencing anyone. Mina and the other girls had had to convince Serenity not to. Mina had personally screamed at that particular servant.

"So Rei," Mina said, "I saw that look Endymion's guard gave you. What was his name? Jadeite?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Please, Mina, shall we discuss the starry eyes you've been shooting at Kunzite?"

Lita laughed as Mina blushed. "Mina, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so red before!"

"Yes, Mina," Serenity said, "tell us about it. I think Kunzite might have a few stars in his eyes as well."

They all laughed, even as Mina tugged playfully on Serenity's hair. They were still laughing when there was a knock on the outer door. Amy got up to answer the door. A few moments later, she came back with Endymion behind her.

"Amy told me you were all decent," Endymion announced. "I see you ladies are doing well tonight."

Mina put down the hairbrush and smiled at the prince. "We'll leave you two alone, which I'm sure was the next thing you were going to say."

Endymion watched as Serenity's guardians filed out of the room. Then he turned to Serenity. She was in her nightgown, just moments from getting into bed. He smiled and led her to the bed.

She sat down beside him, eyeing him suspiciously. "What are you up to, Endymion, coming here so late at night?"

Smiling, Endymion kissed her hand gently. "I don't think this is done in the Alliance, but we have a tradition here on Earth regarding engagements."

"Oh?" Serenity said, quirking a brow.

"When a man asks a woman to marry him," Endymion explained, "he is supposed to give her a ring."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a ring. Serenity stared at it. It was a simple silver band, and the diamond caught the light and sparkled beautifully. Smiling at her awe, Endymion got onto one knee at the edge of the bed and took her hand. "I won your hand, Serenity, but I'd still like to ask. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Serenity nodded and threw her arms around him, laughing even as her tears fell. He laughed with her and pulled her away, sliding the ring onto her finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately.

The kiss became heated very quickly as they both remembered the times they had spent in the same bed only months before. Still kissing her, Endymion leaned Serenity back so that she was lying down and he was on top of her. His lips moved to her throat, his hands running along her curves.

Serenity moaned, her eyes closing, but then they snapped open, and she said, "Stop."

Endymion sat up, his cloudy eyes filled with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, sitting up. "It's just…"

"What?" he asked, frowning.

Serenity blushed, "You're going to laugh at me."

"I won't," Endymion told her, starting to get frustrated. "Tell me."

She took a deep breath before looking at him. "I… I want to be a blushing bride on our wedding day."

For a moment, Endymion stared at her. Then he laughed. "I think it's a little late for that, love."

She frowned, pouting slightly. "Well, obviously I know that! But I can still pretend, can't I?"

Still laughing, Endymion pulled her close and kissed her throat softly. "I can tell that married life with you will never be dull, Serenity."

He kissed her lips. Originally, he had meant for it to be sweet and quick, but he got caught up. It had been so long since they had made love, and he was restless. His hand slid over her thigh, bunching the nightgown up.

"Endymion!" she cried, slapping his hand. He laughed and kissed her again, only to be pushed away. "You aren't making this easy!"

"I don't want it to be easy for you to deny me," he mumbled in between kisses. "I want it to be hard."

Serenity sighed against his mouth, her hands running over his chest and shoulders before she caught herself and shoved him. "No, Endymion! I am going to be a virgin for all intents and purposes on our wedding day. It is time for you to go! Only a loose woman would have her fiancé in her bedroom so late at night."

Endymion kept laughing, even as she pushed him out of the room.

---


	15. Chapter 15

_Tryst - _Chapter 15

"Endymion, wake up!"

A hand shook Endymion awake, despite the way he swatted angrily at it. Groaning, Endymion sat up. When he opened his eyes, it was still dark. Frowning, he turned toward the only light: a candle held by Kunzite.

"What's going on?" Endymion asked, standing up. Kunzite of all people knew better than to rouse the prince in the middle of the night; Endymion knew that whatever Kunzite had to tell him was important.

"The Moon prince has made contact. He's found an old manor with a telescreen," the guard explained. When Endymion moved to get dressed, Kunzite shook his head. "No time. The telescreen is old, and he is unsure of how long the connection will last."

Endymion followed Kunzite through the dark corridors of the palace towards the room that held the telescreen. He took the candle from Kunzite and went to the screen. He pushed the button, and Artemis's face appeared. The prince looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes. His hair hung raggedly about his pale face.

"Endymion," Artemis greeted wearily. "I am sorry to wake you. I did not want to risk waiting until morning."

"That's fine," Endymion said. "What's going on?"

"My father has mobilized. He's gathering troops outside of the city walls and has officially declared your kingdom as an enemy to the Alliance."

"That's hardly a surprise," Endymion said. "But what has he said of you? How has he explained your sudden disappearance?"

"As far as my spies know, my father has said nothing concerning me. I think he's trying to figure out a way around charging me with treason," Artemis said grimly. "It wouldn't reflect well on him if everyone knew his son was fighting against him."

"What of your wife?" Endymion asked. "Is she safe?"

Artemis nodded. "I got her out of the palace and to a safehouse. She should be safe there for as long as we need. Meanwhile, I've found quite a few men loyal to the true Alliance and willing to fight against my father."

Running a hand through his hair, Endymion sighed. "I've had my army called in to the capitol. Within three days we should be ready. Zoisite has a team of engineers constructing a massive interplanetary travel grid, large enough to transport troops. Is it safe to assume that the main battle will be on the Moon?"

"I think so," Artemis said. "I know he has assembled troops on Venus and Jupiter, but the majority is on the Moon."

"And where are you?" Endymion asked.

Artemis frowned and shook his head. "I do not trust the security of the telescreens enough to say."

"I understand. Is there anything else?" Endymion asked.

"No, I don't think so," Artemis replied. He looked as though he wanted to say something more.

Endymion smiled softly. "She's doing fine."

Artemis grinned. "I'm glad to hear it. I feel as though I should say something overprotective and brotherly about how I'll hunt you down and kill you if you hurt her."

Laughing, Endymion said, "Don't worry; none of that will be necessary."

"I'll get in touch when I have more news," Artemis said. Then his face vanished from the screen.

---

"Where are we going?"

It must have been the hundredth time she'd asked that, and by now she knew Endymion wasn't going to tell her anything. Still, she felt as though if she asked just once more, he might give her a clue. Instead, Endymion just smiled and kept going, his hand gripping hers firmly as he led her along the path through the woods. They'd tied the horses to a wooden fence some time ago when Endymion had announced that the path was too narrow and rocky for the horses.

Still curious, Serenity decided to try a different tactic. "Are we close?"

Endymion smirked without looking at her. "Close enough."

Resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get any information out of her fiancé, Serenity let him lead her to their destination.

When the woods cleared, Serenity's breath caught. In the middle of the clearing was a beautiful cottage. The porch wrapped around the side, and ivy climbed up the stone front. Wild roses grew along the front of the house. It was small, but it was one of the most beautiful buildings Serenity had ever seen.

"What is this place?" Serenity asked.

"This was my mother's home before she married my father," Endymion told her. Serenity's surprise must have been written on her face, because Endymion smiled. "My father fell in love with her, despite her lower class. Our laws don't require the heir to marry a noblewoman."

He led her inside. She had expected everything to be covered with dust, but it seemed that someone had been charged with keeping the cottage clean and in repair. The cottage was decorated warmly, with painted portraits hanging on the walls and roses-filled vases placed here or there.

"Before she died," Endymion explained, "my mother used to bring me out here during the summers and whenever my father was away. I spent a large part of my childhood in this house."

They walked through the house together, up the stairs, and Endymion held a door open for Serenity. She eyed him suspiciously but entered the room. When she saw inside the room, she laughed.

It was a bedroom. On the floor, a blanket had been laid out, and on it was a bottle of wine and a picnic basket. Endymion's arms wrapped around her waist, and he murmured, "I am new at being romantic, but I think this is somewhat of a classic."

"It's wonderful," she told him. They sat down on the floor and talked as they ate and drank.

"This was my bedroom during the summers," Endymion said. "My mother used to read to me every night before I went to sleep."

Serenity felt a twinge of homesickness as she thought of her own mother. What was Selene feeling, with her husband and son warring against each other and her daughter the source of it all? Was she lonely? Heartbroken? Serenity pushed her thoughts aside and asked, "What happened to her?"

Endymion sighed. "She was sickly for as long as I could remember. It was some incurable, long-term disease that no longer exists anywhere but here in Terra. She fell ill the winter when I was nine and died just before summer."

"I'm sorry," Serenity said, squeezing his hand.

They finished the picnic peacefully, and after they cleaned up the dishes, Endymion drew Serenity to him. They lay back on the blanket in each other's arms for a while.

"There is something I have to talk to you about, Serenity," he said softly.

She didn't say anything, just stroked the arms that held her, but Serenity noticed the solemn tone in his voice.

"Serenity, I have to lead the men to the Moon," he told her. "We leave in two days."

She held back her tears. "Can't someone else lead them?"

"No," he replied. "I am their prince. It is my duty to lead them."

Tears were sliding down Serenity's cheeks despite her attempts to stop them.

"Let's get married now," she whispered. She sat up, and he followed suit. "We don't need to wait. We've waited long enough, haven't we? We can get married, right now. Please."

Endymion wiped her tears away and shook his head. "No, Serenity."

"Why not?" she asked, crying openly now. "Why won't you marry me before you leave me?"

"Because if we're already married," he said, "we'll both be able to accept that I might not come back. And I don't want to accept that. I don't want you to accept that. I'll marry you when I come home, Serenity, and I'll give you the wedding you deserve."

He kissed her, and between kisses, he continued, "An elaborate ceremony… our friends and our family there… hundreds of flowers… you in a beautiful white dress… a blushing bride, just as you wanted."

Serenity pulled away, her head bowed.

"What is it?" he asked, lifting her chin.

"Forget being a blushing bride," she whispered. "I cannot bear to let you go without being with you once more."

Endymion kissed her roughly as he dragged Serenity to her feet. He led her to the bed, and she clung to him desperately. They made love as slowly as they could despite their desperation, each reveling in the other's touch, memorizing each other's bodies all over again.

Afterwards, they were silent as Endymion held her, stroking her hair. Serenity felt as though she should cry again, but no tears came. Finally, Endymion took a deep breath and said, "There was more that I wished to tell you, Serenity. It is very important that you listen carefully."

She nodded, turning so that she could lay her ear against his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"Should something happen to me, and should you choose not to return to your father or brother on the Moon, I have made arrangements for you and your guardians," he said. "My men swore their oaths to me, not to my kingdom, and so they have promised to care for you as long as you will have them. You will all live here, in this cottage. It is safe here; no one would think to look for you here. And if you do stay, I want you to remain somewhere dear to my heart."

Her breaths came short and quick, but still she could not summon any tears.

"Serenity, I cannot bear the thought of you in another man's arms. I try to tell myself that if you could be happy with someone else that I could accept it, but I cannot. I am not a generous man, nor am I a kind man. But I love you, Serenity. If I should perish, I would not want you to spend the rest of your days alone and mourning me."

"Stop," she begged softly. She could hear his heart pounding beneath his skin, and she tried to retain the sound forever, fearing that each beat might be its last. "Please, please stop."

"I can't," he whispered, his hand caressing her cheek. "I love you too much, far too much, Serenity. It is against my nature to love so dearly, but I do. I go against every selfish desire in my body by asking this of you. Serenity, you must promise me that if I don't return and you find someone else who can make you happy, you will not refuse him out of respect for my memory and the love we shared."

"No one else could ever make me happy," she told him, lifting her head to look at him. "No one else could ever fill the space you've taken in my heart."

"Promise me," he said. His expression was serious. The tears came now, and she hid her face against his muscled chest. Her tears were hot against his skin. "Serenity, promise me that you will not give up a chance at happiness on my account."

She kissed him, tears on her lips, and mumbled, "I promise."

---

The thunder had started sometime before dawn and had continued on all morning. The rain seemed endless, and it suited Serenity's mood perfectly. Through the large window, she could see Endymion addressing his troops. His horse pawed the ground restlessly as he spoke, his words lost to her. As she watched him, her heart wrenched.

They'd made love the night before and then spent the rest of the hours before dawn in silence, holding each other. The tears she had been unable to cry then were building a knot in Serenity's throat now. How could she let him go, knowing she might never see him again? He might be killed in battle. What would she do if she lost him?

They had said their goodbyes already. In the council room, Endymion had embraced his father and then turned to her. She had been almost numb when he took her in his arms, almost completely emotionless.

"Remember your promise," he had whispered in her ear. "I love you. Never forget that."

She had barely been able to look him in the eyes. Serenity realized now that even then she had been trying to forget his features, so that, if he died, she might be spared some pain. Why hadn't she held onto him for dear life? Why hadn't she wept in his arms? He must think her love to be failing. He deserved better.

Serenity whirled away from the window and ran through the halls. She barely noticed the amazed looks on the sentries' faces as she swept past them and out the doors. They called after her, but she ignored them. She ignored everything – the rain, the thunder, the mud staining the hem of her dress – and ran towards the troops. Heads turned towards her slowly until an entire army was watching her run toward them. Her hair was sticking to her cheeks and neck, her chest heaving. She was soaked through.

Endymion turned his head and saw her. He slid down from his horse, and Serenity ran into his arms, holding onto him as tightly as possible. She pressed her face against his wet shirt, trying to replace the smell of rain with his scent. He lifted her chin and kissed her passionately.

In the back of her mind, Serenity heard Kunzite shout, "This is what you are fighting for! This is what we stand to lose! If you cannot fight for love, what can you fight for?"

"I love you," Endymion whispered as he kissed her cheeks, his hands gripping her waist. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Serenity pressed her cheek against his. "Come back to me, Endymion, or I will never forgive you."

She kissed him once more before he got back on his mount. She pulled a soaked ribbon from her hair and tied it around his wrist.

"I love you," she said, hoping he could hear her over the shouts of his men and the rumbling thunder. "More than anything in all the universe."

He smiled at her as Kunzite gave the command, and then he and his men were riding out of the castle gates. Serenity watched them vanish from sight, the rain washing her tears away.

---

"My lord Cadogan."

"Please, sit," Cadogan said, gesturing to the empty seat across from him. The young man sat, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap. Cadogan took a sip of water and waited for the other man to speak.

"I understand your son was spotted on Mercury," Seiya said, fiddling with the laces of his boot.

"A rumor," Cadogan said, dismissing the notion with a wave of his hand. "There is no evidence that Artemis has even left Luna. To be honest, I think he is hiding out in what used to be Black Luna."

"Would the former king of Black Luna hide him from you?" Seiya asked.

"Perhaps," Cadogan replied. "He may have agreed with Diamond's punishment, but I did execute his son."

Seiya took a glass of water and sipped it. He twirled the glass in his hands, watching the light catch on the crystal. He brushed a strand of dark hair from his eyes and smiled at the king. "My lord, my father and uncle are very interested in aiding your fight against Earth. We are, however, somewhat concerned."

Cadogan frowned. Jupiter had one of the largest armies in the Alliance; he had been counting on their forces. If they denied him access to their troops, his army would be significantly weaker than he'd planned.

In truth, he had expected this war to be over quickly. After all, Terra was isolated from all the other planets. How much of a fight could one planet put up against the combined power of the Silver Alliance?

Unfortunately, he had not factored in his son. Artemis's treachery had changed things, especially when Cadogan realized that many of his own people were joining his son's side. Rumors put Artemis's troops at sizes that rivaled the royal army of Mars, the second largest army in the universe. Cadogan dismissed these and many other rumors, but he could not discount his son's growing force.

The queen had fallen into a deep depression and barely managed to get out of bed. Cadogan had ordered her to act as though everything was normal, but Selene mourned the loss of both her children as if they had died. He would have comforted her, but he had no time. Besides, both of his children had betrayed him in favor of the Terran prince. When he got them back, he planned on teaching them both a lesson in loyalty and respect.

"My lord duke," Cadogan said, "there is nothing to fear. I have the entire Alliance behind me, and we will not—"

"Spare me, Cadogan," the duke interrupted, leaning forward. He smiled at the enraged look on the king's face. "With all due respect, my lord, word has it that your son has quite the growing army. And everyone knows Earth has a formidable military. Without my kingdom's support, you will be at quite the disadvantage."

Cadogan narrowed his eyes, sensing where the conversation was heading. "And what would it take to ensure your aid?"

Seiya grinned. "Once we have defeated Terra and your son's band of traitors, you will have your daughter back. I want her for my bride."

"Done," Cadogan said, beginning to stand.

Seiya held up a hand. "You have not let me finish. Everyone knows that Terrans are lusty creatures, and so I cannot expect that your daughter's virtue is still intact. I must, therefore, be compensated. I want five times her original dowry."

Cadogan sputtered. "Are you serious? Her dowry is a fortune in and of itself. Five times that would make you—"

"Would make me a very wealthy and powerful man," Seiya said. "Those are the terms the royal family of Jupiter has decided on, Cadogan. Either accept them, or we will remain neutral in this war."

Briefly, Cadogan calculated the chances of victory without the aid of Jupiter. He sighed in defeat. "Very well. When we win, you will have my daughter and five times her original dowry."

"One more thing," Seiya said. "When we win, Earth will be forced to enter the Alliance, correct?"

"Yes, of course," Cadogan replied.

"Very good. I am to be crowned king of Earth."

Cadogan's eyes widened.

"Face it, Cadogan," Seiya said, "Alexander would never allow his planet to join the Alliance. Therefore, he must be removed as king. And you will need someone to rule his planet. Who better than your son-in-law?"

Cadogan took a deep breath. "Is that your last condition?"

"It is."

"Fine," the king said through gritted teeth. "Consider it done."

Seiya smiled and stood up. He bowed graciously. "Then you can count on Jupiter's help in putting Terra in its place."

---

Mina sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. It had taken her some time to get used to her new room, but she was comfortable now. She smiled as she reached over onto the night table and grabbed the flower that rested there. Twirling it in front of her face, Mina sighed softly.

Just a day ago, she had met Kunzite in the gardens for a walk. Truthfully, she had been attracted to him even when she first saw him the day he came to pick Serenity up. As the days had passed since she came to Earth, she had conveniently run into him more times than she could count. Despite his best efforts to hide it, she had seen the way he looked her over every time they passed each other.

They'd agreed to meet in the gardens to discuss strategy, ways of keeping the palace safe for Serenity while he and his men were off to war. And they had discussed it for a long time. Eventually, however, they had grown quiet.

Suddenly, he'd plucked a flower from one of the bushes and handed it to her. She'd smiled at the way he avoided her eyes, obviously awkward and unused to being romantic. Mina had decided to make it easy on him and initiated the kiss.

It had quickly grown passionate, his large hands caressing her through her uniform. They were deep in the gardens, and no sentries were around. Quickly after the first kiss, they were touching each other all over, panting and clinging to one another.

She could tell, afterwards, that he had expected her to blush shyly as she pulled her clothes on. But Mina was a princess of Venus, and in her home, there was no shame in sex. She'd smiled at him and watched as he watched her redress.

Neither of them tried to pretend there wasn't something between them. They both understood that however comfortable they were with sex, neither would have had stripped down in the royal gardens for another person. And so they'd walked through the gardens back to the palace, his large hand holding hers.

He'd gone as far as to walk her back to her room. The sentries in the hall had wisely averted their eyes. At her door, Kunzite had pulled her close and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Staring her in the eyes, he said, "When I get back…"

"We'll figure this out," Mina finished for him. Smiling, she'd kissed his lips and slipped into her room.

She was worried, of course. There was no certainty, really, that she would ever see him again, but Mina chose to remain optimistic. After all, someone had to keep Serenity in high spirits.

Brushing the petals over her lips, Mina settled underneath the covers of her bed and imagined what would happen when Kunzite returned.

---

Author's Notes: Well, there you go. I'll be honest, I didn't expect Seiya to be in this part of the story. Originally, he was just supposed to be Endymion's rival in the contest and vanish from the plot afterwards. Then I started writing Part III, and... well... let's just say we're going to be seeing a lot more of the duke of Callisto. Check back in a bit for the next update. And remember, reviews are always loved.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: As I've said, this fic has twenty chapters, so we are nearing the end. Because these last few chapters are so action-packed and intense, I'm only going to be putting up one chapter per week. That way, it'll last a little longer. I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews and for sticking with me through the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Tryst _- Chapter 16

Endymion studied the camp as he and his men was led towards the large tent where the prince of Luna was waiting. There were hundreds of canvas tents set up, and Endymion was stunned by the number of men he saw. He had expected a handful of rogue soldiers, not an entire army. It seemed that many men were unhappy with the way Cadogan was ruling the Alliance.

When Endymion entered the tent, Artemis grasped his hand in greeting and turned to the wooden table in the center of the tent. Endymion pressed his palms against the table, studying the maps and letters scattered across the table, trying to take in the information written on them. There was no time to waste on pleasentries.

"So what's the situation?" Endymion asked.

"I've gathered a sizable army, rivaling that of Venus," Artemis explained, "and I've got men from every planet in the system excluding Pluto. That, however, is no surprise and not a problem; Pluto has always been hesitant to involve itself in matters of war."

"Very good," Endymion said, nodding. He pointed to an area on the map that had been circled. "Is this where you expect to fight?"

Artemis nodded. "I think my father will keep the battle here on the Moon, on his territory. This spot has the advantage of cover with the forest."

Endymion narrowed his eyes. "It certainly seems logical. Transporting entire armies to any other planet is difficult. Besides, the Moon has the best travel grids, so it would be easier to transport other armies here."

"Exactly," Artemis agreed. He hesitated for a moment. "I must tell you, Endymion, that Jupiter has given my father control of its entire army for this war."

"It gives him numbers, but if we come up with a solid plan of attack, I don't think it will make that much of a difference," Endymion explained.

Artemis shot him a sympathetic glance. "My spies say that my father made the duke of Callisto his second in command."

Swearing, Endymion clenched his fist. "No doubt they've made a bargain concerning Serenity's fate if I'm killed."

Artemis looked up, his eyes filled with concern. "How is she?"

"She is… alright," Endymion said. "She is upset, of course, about the war, but she understands. And don't worry; I've made plans for her just in case things don't go our way."

"Good," Artemis said. He sighed and sat down. "This has been a taxing ordeal already, Endymion. I've managaed to keep things quiet as to where we are, but I have to have the men sleep in shifts so that we are ready for an attack. And I am having a hard time trusting the men. They all seem to be pure of intention, but how can I trust that they are not spies sent by my father?"

"You can't, unforunately," Endymion replied. He gestured to his men behind him. "But if you allow my men to take the reins, you will have an easier time of it. They are very good at sniffing out spies and even better at making examples of them."

"Alright, then," Artemis chuckled. "Let them deal with it."

Kunzite nodded, a smirk on his lips.

Artemis sighed. "So do we attack first, or do we wait for my father to make the first move?"

Spreading his hand over the map, Endymion looked the prince of Luna in the eyes. "I never wait for another man to make the first move."

---

It had been three weeks since the army left for Luna, and Serenity was already exhausted with the entire ordeal of war. King Alexander was receiving updates from the army every day or so, and he was kind enough to ensure that Serenity was kept up to date about what was going on. Despite all these reassuring reports, Serenity was beyond worried.

If she managed to sleep, which was rare, it was fitfully and with horrible nightmares. She tried to forget them as soon as she woke, but she could not. They all focused on either the destruction of the Moon or Endymion's death. During the latter dreams, her father would come and take her home, where she would be quickly married to some dark, shadowy man and be locked in a dungeon for the rest of her life. In the former, she watched helplessly as her beautiful home was reduced to nothing more than a skeletal, barren place.

Her guards tried to keep her preoccupied. They took her riding and on walks, and they even sat in the library and read. They kept her company until she fell asleep, and if she woke in the middle of the night screaming, someone would rush in with a goblet filled with spiced wine to help her fall back asleep. But despite their constant reassurances, her nerves were quickly fraying.

It was draining. Her only true form of distraction was the occasional moaned complaint one of the girls would make to her in private regarding one of Endymion's men. It seemed that each of her guardians was at least attracted to one of the prince's guards. Each of her guardians swore her to secrecy, claiming that the others couldn't know, and Serenity allowed herself to forget the war in favor of these small secret romances.

Jadeite, apparently, had been quietly romancing Rei since they arrived on Earth. Rei complained to Serenity that, though she had originally found his advances irritating, she did miss the attention now that he was gone. She'd grown used to finding a lily next to her plate at breakfast or some small note of affection delivered by a servant.

Amy's complaints were of a different kind. She complained that Zoisite had left before completing his list of books for her to read, and she had finished all that she could remember. According to Amy, the guard had had an extensive pile of books to recommend but had never actually listed them. Though Amy never made any mention of romance, Serenity couldn't help but notice the glitter in the soldier's blue eyes.

Lita was more open about her attraction to Nephrite. Apparently, she had been the one to initiate any sort of romantic overtures, but Nephrite was too proper to respond the way Lita wanted him to. She groaned to Serenity not only about the way he had stoically ignored her advances but also about how he had smiled softly at her when they parted.

It was Mina and Kunzite who interested Serenity the most. Her cousin had climbed onto Serenity's bed and recounted a rather scandalous story about what she and Kunzite had done in the garden. Mina's unabashed details had made Serenity blush, especially when Mina demanded that she share her own experiences with Endymion. The two had laid on the bed whispering and giggling just as they had done as younger girls years ago. Serenity had high hopes for Mina and Kunzite.

Still, despite all the distraction she allowed herself, Serenity still felt achingly lonely and afraid when she climbed into bed, knowing that Endymion wasn't sneaking in any time soon. Every time Alexander called her in for a report, her heart would thunder in her ears as she waited for him to say that Endymion was okay.

She was heading to one such report now. Her hands shook as she entered the council room, where Alexander sat reading over a written report. The king looked haggard and tired, and Serenity was selfishly glad to know she wasn't the only one feeling exhausted and worried.

"Please sit, Serenity," he said without looking up. She did as he said, her hands clenching her skirts tightly.

"Do you have news of the army, Alexander?" she asked, though she knew he did.

"I do," he said, laying the paper down and looking up at her. "The troops engaged in battle against some of your father's men in the Selenic Pass three days ago. There was a large number of casualties on both sides, and Lord Nephrite sustained an injury to his leg that doctors thought would render him useless in battle. He is, however, recovering well and should be able to fight again after a few days' rest."

Serenity nodded, her heart tightening as she waited for the words she most wanted to hear. She never dared to ask how Endymion was; she was always as afraid as she was eager.

"Your father has not been seen in battle yet, which makes your brother think that this was just a test. It sounds like something your father would do. The men expect another engagement within the week and are moving north and out of Black Luna to catch your father off guard."

She nodded again. Her entire body felt cold, and she focused on the diamond ring on her finger."As for Endymion," Alexander said, smiling when her head shot up, "he fares well. He was uninjured in battle and remains confident in victory."

She sighed, all the tension flowing out of her with the air. These reports of Endymion's welfare were always emotionless. As far as she knew, the written reports never contained any sentiment of his that he had sent for her, but she had never asked. Besides, he was probably too busy to write to her. It did not mean she wasn't in his thoughts.

Still, she thought as she headed back to her chambers, even a word from Endymion's own hand would have been a welcome comfort these days.

---

Under ordinary circumstances, Endymion enjoyed war. He found it to be very natural, something he was inexplicably good at, an inherent talent of his. He wasn't an angry person, but he found battle to be a good way of working through one's stresses. There was something he found very satisfying in being able to confront and defeat an enemy head on.

He was, however, largely preoccupied. He found himself constantly worrying about Serenity's well-being, wondering whether she was crying or scared or, worse, forgetting him. And Nephrite's wounding had set him in a mood. Though his guard had barely complained of pain, Nephrite had nearly lost his leg in battle. It concerned Endymion, and though his guard was recovering extremely well, Endymion vowed that they would be more careful.

Kunzite came into Endymion's tent. The prince had sent for him and was pacing the room when he entered.

"What is the matter?" Kunzite asked, sitting and watching Endymion walk back and forth across the floor.

"This whole thing," Endymion said, gesturing around him as if it explained everything. "This war, Nephrite, all of it. I am tired of it all. I just want to go home."

"Did you call me in here to complain?" Kunzite asked, grinning. He pulled a flask out from his pocket and held it out to Endymion. "Drink this. It'll calm you down."

Endymion drank, the liquid burning his throat but warming him. "I just… I can't stop worrying."

"I know," Kunzite said. "The best thing to do is just focus on the war, Endymion. If you keep thinking of her, you'll get distracted. We all saw what happens when a soldier gets distracted the other day. Did Nephrite tell you why he nearly had his leg amputated?"

"No," Endymion said, leaning forward. "He told you?"

"Indeed," Kunzite replied. "He was thinking of none other than Serenity's guard, Lita."

Endymion's eyes widened slightly. "You're joking."

"I'm not. Apparently she was overly attentive to him on Earth. He's quite smitten with her."

Endymion laughed. "Are you all falling in love with her guardians? I mean, they're all beautiful, yes, but it's a bit strange that you're pairing off as you are."

"What do you mean?" Kunzite asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, please, Kunz," Endymion said. "I know you better than you think. I know something is going on with you and Serenity's cousin. I can't say I blame you. If I hadn't seen Serenity first, I might have said she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

Kunzite chuckled. "Yes, well, I suppose if you were to put them side by side, Serenity would be the fairer of the two, but Mina is…"

"You see what I mean?" Endymion said, laughing. "You're as lovestruck as Nephrite!"

"And who are you to talk?" Kunzite countered. "As I recall, you are the only one of us willingly getting married."

"True," Endymion replied, sobering slightly. "If I live that long."

Kunzite groaned and kicked Endymion in the shin. "Don't do that, you idiot. If you think like that, you may as well go run up to Cadogan with no sword and no armor and say, 'Here I am.' We're going to win, Endymion."

Rubbing his bruised leg, Endymion nodded. "Yes, you're right. We're going to win. We _have_ to win."

---

When Endymion entered Artemis's tent, the prince of Luna was hunched over, writing something quickly.

"Artemis," he greeted. The prince looked up. "You called for me?"

"Yes," Artemis said, continuing to write. "I am writing a letter to my sister. I wondered if you might like to do the same and send it with mine."

Endymion sighed and sat down. Playing with the string of his boot, he shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Artemis frowned and stopped writing. "Why won't you send word to her, Endymion? You know she must be waiting for some letter."

"I can't," Endymion said. He didn't intend to continue, but the words poured out of him, needed some outlet. "I don't know what to write. What is there to say? That I love her? Miss her? That is tedious; she knows all that already. If I start to write it, I'll inevitably include that I am afraid I will never see her again, that I am plagued by dreams in which she is taken from me. That the thought of her is a constant distraction that I fear will cost me dearly. What good would it do her to know these things?"

Artemis laughed suddenly. Endymion glared at him, wondering what could possibly be funny.

"Oh dear, you _are_ new at this," Artemis said. "Don't you think that I have the same thoughts and fears about my own wife? I'm terrified every day that I will be killed in battle and never see my wife or unborn child. In my dreams, I see her raising my child alone. I never stop thinking about them, never. But I write to her, tell her that I love her, miss her, cannot wait to see her."

"How do you keep it from distracting you?" Endymion asked. "I've fought countless battles before, Artemis, and I've never been distracted, never. And now… I can't stop thinking about her. A man almost put a sword through my gut because I was distracted. How do you stop it?"

Artemis smiled. "I focus on why I'm fighting. I fight so that my wife and child can live without fear of a man such as my father. Protecting them makes me ferocious, and so I am able to fight, all the while thinking of them both. Focus on why you are fighting for Serenity, and you'll be able to keep yourself alive."

Endymion nodded, staring at the pen in Artemis's hand. The prince of Luna smiled and held it out to Endymion.

---

Serenity's hands trembled as she walked back into her bedroom. In her hands was a letter, stamped with Endymion's seal. Alexander had given it to her instead of giving a report, smiling as she took it. She hadn't opened it and had been wandering about the palace with the letter in hand, terrified of what it might say.

Mina had seen it a few moments ago and had nearly screeched. "Why haven't you opened it? Go to your room, and open it immediately!"

And so Serenity sat in her room, trying to force herself to break the seal. Her fingers trembled as she broke the wax and unfolded the letter. She admired Endymion's neat script, pressing the letter to her face in hopes that some of his scent might have been absorbed by the paper. She took a deep breath and began reading.

_My dearest Serenity,_

_I know this letter is long overdue, and for that I am sorry. In truth, not a moment has passed during which I have not thought of you. I dream of you every night and find that you haunt my thoughts all day long. I wish I were home with you, back in the cottage. Every night I spend alone is spent remembering every night we have been together. I remember when I first laid eyes on you and how I loathed you at first. Now, I cannot even understand how I didn't love you from the very start._

_You know that I am not practiced at romance. I have no experience writing love letters, Serenity. I feel like a fool, trying to write words that would capture my love for you while sitting in a war camp, waiting for dawn so that we can march again. However I cannot blame my setting for my lack of poetic words. I am not a romantic man, though I promise to try on your behalf._

_I hope, perhaps maliciously, that you miss me even half as badly as I miss you. I lie awake at night wanting you, missing you, and I comfort myself by knowing that you must feel the same. I promise you, Serenity, that when we are reunited I will keep you locked in my chambers for at least a week. You'll never be rid of me, and I'm sure you'll tire of my constant presence. _

_As soon as I return, we'll start planning our wedding. I think, perhaps, we'll take a month or so for our honeymoon. Perhaps we'll stay in the cottage, just the two of us. Imagine it. No guards, no servants. Just you and I, with nothing to distract us from each other._

_Try not to worry, love. I'll be home soon enough, and you'll be hard pressed to get rid of me then. In the mean time, content yourself in knowing that I love you, more than I ever imagined possible. You are always in my thoughts, Serenity. We will be together soon enough._

_All my love,_

_Endymion_

Serenity clutched the letter, pressing it to her breast. She could hear his voice, as though he had spoken the words of the letter in her ear. She had heard his smile at certain words, his laughter at others. She read it over and over again, until she had memorized every line. When she fell asleep, she dreamt of him writing the letter, his voice playing in her mind.

It was the first peaceful dream she had had since he'd left.

---

The duke of Callisto relaxed against the bed. Cadogan had been very generous, giving the duke grand chambers in the royal family's wing of the palace. Seiya had found his maid to be equally generous.

Everything was going perfectly. Seiya had expected Cadogan to argue against the terms of his deal, but the king had given in rather quickly. And their plan was perfect. There was no way they could be stopped.

Seiya was extremely at ease. He was in the king's highest favors, practically taking the place of Cadogan's treacherous son. He was about to be rich beyond his wildest dreams. He would be king of Earth. True, he found Terra to be distasteful, but he could turn it around and make it his own. On top of all that, he had been promised the most beautiful woman in all the Alliance.

Of course, the idea that Serenity might have been tainted by the Terran prince bothered Seiya. He couldn't expect her to be in tact, however; everyone knew of Endymion's appetite. He would simply have to make Serenity forget the prince. It wouldn't be a difficult task, and he was determined. His marriage, despite its rocky start, would be perfect.

Still, Seiya hoped he would meet Endymion on the battle field. He had a few choice words for the Terran. He had every intention of cutting the prince down himself. It would bring him great satisfaction, to kill Endymion at the same time he informed the prince that he was going to marry Serenity. He could only imagine the expression that would come over Endymion's face before he died.

Seiya sighed, settling back against the pillows. He could not imagine a better situation to be in.

---

All around him, swords crashed together and men fell to the ground, groaning or screaming. Endymion swung his sword, cutting another man open. Blood splattered onto his skin and armor, but he didn't stop. He kept moving, shoving his sword into another man's belly before ripping it out and moving on. Every man he killed was another man who was trying to take Serenity from him. Every one of them was standing in the way of his happiness. Of her happiness.

They'd been attacked unexpectedly on the shores of the Mare Serenitatis, and the troops came at them, forcing them towards the water. Some men were forced into the waves, and there were bodies floating in the water, but Endymion focused on taking down each man he came against.

It was not the attack that had Endymion surprised but rather the size of the troops they fought. The location and suddenness of the attack felt like a final battle move, the type of strategy that would be made to end a war. But the number of the men they faced was too small. True, the force they'd been met with was huge, but Endymion was fighting against a few of Cadogan's regiments, not his entire army. Where was the rest of the king's men?

The realization struck him so suddenly that Endymion lost his footing and was almost stabbed in the chest. He managed to dodge far enough to the left to take the blade in his upper arm. Growling, he dispatched of the warrior before him and searched the shore for Artemis. Luckily, the prince was nearby. Endymion made his way through the soldiers towards him.

"Artemis!" Endymion cried, parrying an attack and impaling the soldier. "It's a trick!"

"What?" Artemis yelled, grunting as he fought. The two men met back to back, still fighting. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't your father's entire army," Endymion explained as he kicked a soldier away. "The attack is a distraction. The army has gone elsewhere!"

Endymion saw Artemis tense up and knew the prince understood. "They've gone to Earth."

"Yes," Endymion said, "and Terra is practically defenseless."

"Don't worry, Endymion, we'll get there," Artemis said, wincing as a sword sliced at his arm. "But first, let's get rid of these pests."

The two men attacked the opposing soldiers ferociously. Endymion fought harder than he ever had before; he was desperate to get home before Cadogan destroyed everything he held dear.

---

When Serenity awoke, it was hours before dawn. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The air in her room was chilled, and she threw the covers aside and grabbed her night robe. Wrapping it around herself, she went out onto the balcony. A golden light flickered on the distant horizon. Serenity frowned at the way the sky was lit.

Suddenly, the door to her bed chamber burst open. Rei hurried in and closed the door.

"Rei!" Serenity exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Get inside, you fool! Can't you see it?" Rei demanded, rushing towards her. She dragged Serenity inside the room, slamming the balcony doors shut. She peeked out the window, pointing to the golden glow on the horizon. "There. An army is sweeping the countryside, heading this way. The village of Brae has been set aflame."

Serenity gasped, her eyes studying the flickering light in the distance. "An army? But who?"

Rei sighed and took Serenity by the arm, leading her to the wardrobe. She pulled out a dress and began helping Serenity change. "It is your father, Serenity. Somehow his army got through and is here on Earth, heading for the palace. We're sorely unprotected, Ren. We must get you somewhere safe."

Fully dressed, Serenity allowed Rei to throw a cloak around her shoulders. Rei grabbed her hand and led her to the door. It was thrown open before Rei had even reached for the doorknob.

Ten armed soldiers stood at the door, their swords raised and level with Rei's throat. The dark-haired soldier pushed Serenity behind her and hissed, "Go back, Serenity!"

Serenity stumbled away from the door, watching as Rei's hands caught fire, the room illuminated by the flickering flames. She turned to the balcony and screamed as strong arms circled her waist. She looked up into familiar dark blue eyes framed by black hair and fainted.

---

The white beach of Mare Serenitatis was stained a deep crimson. Countless bodies lay strewn across the sand, vacant, lifeless eyes staring up at the night sky. Men moved across the beach, searching among the dead for survivors.

Kunzite studied it all in silence. He ached from various wounds, but still he searched. He and the rest of the army had been going over the beach for hours now, careful not to overlook any living men. Too often, those they found alive were so far gone that there was nothing to be done but put them out of their misery.

"Any sign of him?" Jadeite asked, stepping carefully over the dead bodies in his way.

"No," Kunzite replied solemnly. "We can't keep searching like this. We have to get home before Cadogan's men destroy it."

"We can't just give up," Jadeite argued. "He has to be here somewhere. We've just missed him."

"Jadeite, we cannot let Terra be destroyed. We have to protect our home. We can't stay here searching for a man who in all likelihood is dead."

Grief and pain flashed across Jadeite's eyes before he drew in a deep breath and stood up a little straighter. Kunzite could not remember a time when he had seen Jadeite look so serious. It made the pain go a little deeper.

Surveying the bloodied shoreline, Jadeite said, "We'll come back for their bodies once this is over. Let us pray the gods are merciful and keep the scavengers away."

---

Author's Notes: I think this is an appropriate time for a "dun dun DUUUUUNNNNN!" You know, I made Seiya such a bad guy, and really, I never disliked him in _Sailor Moon_. Hmm. Anyway, I know this chapter was a bit choppier in places than the fic has been, but that's how it happens. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next week!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Happy Friday, everybody! After this chapter, there are only three more left. I'm going to be sad when this is over. It's been so much fun, posting this story. Anyway, I wanted to apologize for any technical difficulties you may have encountered this past week. I know that for a little while, chapters of this story were missing. I contacted the website, and it seems to have been fixed. If this should happen again, please feel free to e-mail me, and I'll sort it out or send you the chapter you want to read. But don't go asking for the remaining chapters; I won't fall for that. I hope you enjoy chapter 17!

_Tryst - _Chapter 17

When Serenity opened her eyes, she was assaulted by brilliant, blinding sulight. Groaning, she closed her eyes again and turned her head away from the light. She realized that she was lying on the floor, cold tiles pressed against against her cheek. Slowly, she sat up.

She was in the throne room, and in the throne King Alexander usually occupied sat the duke of Callisto. His lips were drawn into a small, dark smile that sent chills up Serenity's spine. His blue eyes were focused on her with a burning intensity, and she realized with a start that a crown rested on his brow.

"Good morning, Serenity," he greeted. "I did not intend to startle you last night, but your guardian gave me no choice."

"Rei," Serenity whispered, remembering her friend suddenly. A tendril of fear crept through her heart. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she is alive, I assure you," Seiya said, sweeping the thought aside with a wave of his hand. "She struggled and killed two of my men before they managed to control her. She and the rest of the sailor soldiers are in the dungeons, guarded by the strongest mages the Silver Alliance has to offer."

Serenity's blue eyes went to the terribly familiar crown he wore. "And King Alexander?"

His smile faded ever so slightly. "He, unfortunately, had to be dispatched. He died last night."

Grief struck Serenity as strongly as the Earth's gravity had the first time she'd experienced it, weighing her down like a physical weight on her shoulders. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You killed him."

"I had to," Seiya explained, rising from the throne to kneel before her. Serenity forced herself not to back away from him. "You see, once this war is over, Earth will join the Silver Alliance. Alexander would have never allowed it, and the current king can only be replaced if he dies."

"His death doesn't make you king," Serenity told him. "Alexander has an heir. His death makes Endymion king of Terra.."

His smile returned, as though he knew some small secret. "Endymion is dead."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, and when they did, everything spun. There was bile in her mouth, but Serenity shook her head. "That's a lie."

"Oh, Serenity," Seiya said, his tone patronizing and parent-like. He lifted a lock of her hair off the floor and ran it through his fingers. "How could you allow yourself to fall for a man like that? You, who could have had anyone."

He took her hand and dragged her to her feet. Serenity pulled away from him.

"I assure you, Serenity," he said, "he is dead. He and your brother were ambushed on the shores of Mare Serenitatis. Imagine it; battling with their backs to the waves, hundreds of armed soldiers coming at them and pushing them to the water… They didn't stand a chance."

Serenity turned her back to him, shutting her eyes. "You're wrong. Endymion is the best warrior I've ever seen. He beat you in the contest, didn't he?"

Seiya smoothed his hands over her shoulders, and Serenity shuddered beneath his touch. "That was a game, Serenity. This is war. And Endymion could not stand against my men."

"My father's men," she reminded him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, his eyes closing, seemingly oblivious to the way the princess stiffened against him. "I am King of Terra now, Serenity, and your lover is dead. You are promised to me, as you should have been."

Serenity clenched her eyes shut as he ran his fingers over her arms. She tried to focus, but all she could think about was Endymion, imagining him fighting, losing, dying. The images that streamed through her mind were all filled with blood. There was a knot in her throat.

"Think about it," Seiya whispered in her ear. "You'll be queen of this planet, at my side. We'll be happy, Serenity. I just want to make you happy."

Serenity pulled out of his arms, swallowing the knot and all her tears. "Listen to me very carefully, duke; _you_ could never make me happy, and I will_ never_ marry you."

His eyes narrowed, all tenderness fading from his expression, and he slapped her hard across the face. "You seem to think you have a choice in the matter. You don't, Princess. You and I are going to be married, and we are going to rule over this planet. If I have to keep you locked up, so be it."

Serenity glared at him before spitting in his face. "Endymion is alive, and when he finds out what you've done, he'll kill you."

The duke wiped the spit from his face, his eyes narrow. "We will see about that."

---

Mina leaned against the wall, pressing her temple to the cool stones in the hopes that the cold would wake her up and help her think more clearly. Her head felt swollen, and her entire body ached. But the pain was nothing compared to the utter shame she felt.

She had failed. After all the years of practice and all the strenuous training she had undergone, she had failed. Leader of the sailor soldiers, head of Serenity's guard. She should have been stronger, smarter, better. She had failed.

She'd seen the fires on the horizon just moments before a messenger came with the warning. The village of Brae, set aflame. A massive army sweeping the countryside and heading for the palace. Countless civilians being cut down like cattle.

Her first thought had been to get Serenity away from the palace and somewhere safe. But where was safe on this foreign planet? She didn't know of any fortresses or hide-outs to escape to. She hadn't been here long enough to have formulated an emergency plan. Her first mistake. Always have an emergency plan.

The army had moved with incredible speed, with no care for who or what stood in its path. And so Mina's hesitation, her desperate attempt to think of somewhere to go, had cost them dearly. By the time she had even the smallest hint of an idea, the army was practically banging at the door.

"Get her out," she had said to Mars. "Get Serenity out of the palace. Find some place safe, and stay there."

Like a good soldier, Mars hadn't protested or asked questions. No inquiries about what Venus and the others would do or how they would find each other once it was all over. Like a good guardian, Mars had, without a word, set off to get Serenity to safety.

Mina and the remaining sailor soldiers had met the army at the gates, their powers swirling around them like smoke. Some of the men had trembled at the sight of them, as they were men of the Silver Alliance, where talk of the sailor soldiers' powers reached far and wide. But they surged forward, and Venus had ordered the attack.

A thick, impenetrable mist had cloaked the army. An instant later, countless soldiers were struck by lightening, their burnt corpses falling to the ground before anyone knew what was happening. Mina had fired her power at the army with all the strength she could muster, and dozens of men fell to the ground.

But still, there had been hundreds of men waiting behind the front lines. They'd battled as hard as they could, but it hadn't been good enough. Somehow, the army managed to surround them. Still, they'd fought, sweating and panting.

Then the mages came. Normally, their spells would have been no match for the combined strength of three sailor soldiers. But by then, Venus herself was soaked to the bone with sweat, and she felt more exhausted than she had ever felt in her life. There were hundreds of soldiers to fight, and she hadn't expected magic. And so the first spell had caught her off guard and knocked her to the ground. After that, all she could remember was the sound of a dozen men rushing at her. Then there was darkness.

When she'd first woken in the cell, Mina had comforted herself with the fact that at least Serenity was safe. Yes, she had failed to protect the palace and had fallen into enemy hands, but at least Serenity had gotten out in time.

That illusion had been shattered when she saw Rei lying in the cell across from hers.

The others were still unconscious, leaving Mina with no one to talk to but the stony-faced mages who stood guard. She was too weak to even attempt to break free. There was too much panic in her to fight the mages with a clear head. She would have to wait for Rei to wake up and give her report.

Until then, Mina tried desperately to convince herself that Serenity was safe.

---

Seiya combed his dark hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath. With just a hint of a smile, he adjusted the gold crown that rested on his head. Then he drained a glass of wine and went to stand before the telescreen.

In truth, the duke – now king – was exhausted. It had been the longest night of his life. Upon arrival, he'd commanded his army to storm the palace and find Alexander. Once the king was brought to him, Seiya had needed to behead the old man before he could continue on as planned. Then, briefly, he'd had to deal with how to contain the sailor soldiers. And then that encounter with Serenity. Still, the exhaustion he felt was worth the throne he now possessed, worth the queen he would soon possess. It was now almost noon, and he had to make his report to Cadogan.

Switching the telescreen on, Seiya pressed a few buttons and waited. It was only a few seconds before Cadogan's haggard face appeared on screen.

"My lord," Seiya greeted, trying not to sneer at the king he was still forced to serve.

"You're still alive, so I assume you've succeeded," Cadogan said coldly.

"Yes," Seiya replied, "with minimal casualties on our side. King Alexander was killed last night, and I have contained the sailor soldiers."

"Watch them carefully," Cadogan warned. "They have been well-trained."

"Yes, sire."

Cadogan's eyes narrowed. "Any sign of my son or the Terran prince?"

"None, my lord, nor any sign of their army. I believe it is safe to assume the troops we left in Luna destroyed them."

"Yes, well," Cadogan said, "everything must go smoothly on Earth. It is extremely important that the people of Terra accept our rule quickly and without incident. I am coming to Terra tomorrow."

"My lord, I don't think that's necessary. I have things under—"

"I am coming _tomorrow_," Cadogan barked.

The screen went black before Seiya could respond. Sighing, Seiya went back to the table and poured himself another glass of wine. He closed his eyes and thought about all that he had gained.

It was hard to imagine that warriors as cunning as Endymion and Artemis had been defeated by so small a regiment, but perhaps the tide had come in, hindering their efforts. Or maybe no one had realized that the attack was just a distraction. Perhaps it hadn't occurred to them that they had left Earth completely unguarded.

Either way, he couldn't worry about that now. He had more pressing concerns. Namely, wooing the princess.

---

Serenity stared across the length of the dining table at the duke of Callisto and self-proclaimed king of Terra, hoping he could feel her eyes burning into him like fire. She ignored the mounds of food that lay before her, despite the pleading rumble of her empty stomach. She sat as straight as she could, her hands in her lap, completely silent.

Seiya had called for her to join him for lunch, but she had refused. Then he'd sent for her, commanding that she come. Still, she had refused. So he had sent two soldiers to drag her to the table. They stood on either side of the door, staring straight ahead, a reminder to Serenity that she could not escape. She felt like the damsel in an old fairy tale, locked away in a tower, forced to remain at the side of a monster. She couldn't help but wonder where her hero was.

A sense of longing filled Serenity as she thought of the cottage in the woods. If only she could get there now.

Forcing herself away from those thoughts, she wondered how her guardians were doing. They must have been badly injured to allow themselves to get captured. A pang of fear and concern struck her, and she forced herself to speak. "Where are my guardians? Are they alright?"

Seiya looked up from his meal, obviously pleased that she was speaking to him. "They are safe, my lady. Do not fear for them."

"How can I not," she asked, "when you refuse to let me see them? You killed Alexander; how do I know you haven't killed them as well?"

"Perhaps if you eat something, I will allow you to see them for a moment or two," Seiya said, smiling gently at her as he gestured to her untouched food. He didn't know that his smile made Serenity's stomach turn and effectively killed her appetite.

Still, she needed to see her friends. To make sure they were alright and to figure out a way to escape. So she picked up her fork and took small bites of her food.

"I spoke with your father earlier," he said casually. "He is well. He plans to come here to Terra tomorrow to help me set our affairs in order."

Serenity forced her face to remain neutral, but she gripped her fork tightly. How could he possibly believe that she cared how or what her father was doing? He was the one who had done all this. Her father was the reason innocent people were dead, her guardians lay in a dungeon, and Endymion…

No, she told herself. No. Endymion was fine. Despite what Seiya told her, Endymion was not dead. He was an excellent warrior, as were his men. Besides, she would have known if something had happened to him. She loved him too dearly not to know. Certainly she would have felt _something_ if he had died.

He was safe. He was just waiting for the right time. When that moment came, he would save her. She just knew it.

---

Amy let her head fall back, hitting the stone wall harder than she had intended. Still, if the jarring pain would help her think of a way out, she'd take it. At least the other girls had stopped staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to come up with some ingenious plan. She didn't have one, and they had finally figured that out.

At first, it had been their weakness that kept them from escaping. They'd all fought so hard, and they were completely drained when they came to. Amy assumed that the mages guarding them had cast some sort of spell to make them weaker than they should have been.

Eventually, despite the soreness they all felt, they had come to a silent agreement and tried to escape. They'd attacked the mages with all the power they could gather, but the shields protecting their captors were too strong. Just a handful of mages would have been easy to deal with, but it seemed as though King Cadogan had gathered every powerful mage throughout the Alliance and sent them to stand guard over the sailor soldiers.

No one would tell them what was going on. King Alexander was not in the dungeons, and Amy was certain that he had been killed. Their guards would say nothing of Serenity, which worried Amy to no end.

In the cell next to hers, Rei sat on the ground, her palm cupped and filling with fire, She played with it restlessly, as though it were a toy. Across from them, Lita paced her cell like a caged panther. Mina sat in her cell, staring at nothing in particular.

Suddenly, a door broke open. Men streamed into the dungeon, yelling, swords drawn. The mages began muttering their incantations, but the men swarmed in, cutting down the first two before the spell was complete.

Amy strained to see the men's faces, but she was momentarily blinded by the flashing light of the completed spell. The force of it knocked the men back, but when Amy could see again, she recognized their faces.

Endymion's guards. Hope bubbled within her as Amy watched Zoisite run forward, his sword cutting through the mage before him. Kunzite lunged at another mage, ignoring the magic that tried to slow him down. A spell struck Jadeite hard in the chest, knocking him against the bars of Rei's cell.

"A little help from the famous sailor soldiers would be greatly appreciated!" he shouted as Nephrite was knocked onto his back by a powerful spell.

Amy summoned her power, watching as one of Rei's flaming arrows pierced the heart of the mage standing before her cell. The dungeon was lit up by a crash of Lita's lightening, and Amy took a moment to be grateful that Lita had the forethought to silence the following thunder. She released her own power, freezing three mages to the spot. Nephrite, back on his feet, quickly beheaded them, their frozen heads shattering as they hit the ground. Mina's whip wrapped around a mage's throat, silencing the death spell the man had been uttering. Kunzite rammed his sword into the mage's stomach, and both soldiers let him fall to the ground.

By the time they were done, smoke rose from the ground, and they were all panting heavily. But the mages were all dead, and Jadeite fished a ring of keys off one of the bodies. He walked over to Rei's cell and began trying each key.

As he opened the door, Rei said, "I have never been happier to see anyone in my entire life."

Jadeite went on to the next cell. Grinning, he called over his shoulder, "You can express that joy to me some other time. Right now, we've got a castle to storm."

---

Author's Notes: I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed writing Mina and Amy's scenes for this chapter. I love getting into the sailor soldier's heads, I've always though that in the Silver Millennium, they must have been such dedicated guardians. Anyways, the boys are back, so you know the next few chapters are going to be action-packed! Reviews are always loved. Check back next week, and thanks for reading!!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Aah, I'm sorry this was posted late in the day as opposed to early early morning. I've been coming home every night at like... 1:30AM and just passing out, so I haven't had a chance to edit this chapter until just now. But I promise, this one is worth the wait. I won't say more until it's over. Enjoy!

_Tryst - _Chapter 18

The sun had set only an hour ago, but the night was thick with darkness. Serenity sat on the balcony of her room, hands wrapped around the bars of the railing. If not for the guards standing below, she would have tried climbing down. Instead, she sat there, silently staring up at the night sky.

The moon hung overhead, bloated and full. Serenity studied the face of her home, searching the shore line of the Mare Serenitatis for any hint of bloodstains. She found none on the glowing silver surface, but she had been assured that a devastating attack had taken place there. She tried not to imagine bodies floating on the waves, and when she couldn't stop it, she tried desperately not to give those bodies the faces of the men she knew and loved.

What would become of her if Seiya was telling the truth? If a warrior as skilled as Endymion had fallen, surely so had his men and her brother. If so, she was truly alone, her guardians locked away in a dungeon somewhere, unable to help her. If Endymion had died, Earth had no heir, and Seiya was truly the king of Terra. With him on the throne and her father's influence and support, she would be a prisoner in this palace. She would be forced to marry Seiya, forced to rule with him, forced to share a bed with him. The thought of it made her ill.

But escape seemed impossible. There were guards waiting at every door and around every corner. With no one on her side, she could never get out of the palace, let alone off the grounds. If escape was impossible, how would she survive? How could she live and sleep beside the man responsible for her true love's death? Endymion had made her swear that she would not spend her life alone and mourning him if there was someone who could make her happy, but Seiya could never fill any space in her heart. She would rather spend the rest of her days with no one beside her.

Tears slid down Serenity's cheeks unbidden, and she did not bother to wipe them away. She couldn't help but wish that someone else was there to dry her tears.

But it was time to do something. Serenity couldn't give up hope that Endymion was still alive and on his way, but neither could she cling to that hope. She was not going to sit idly by and wait to be forced into an unwanted marriage to a man she despised. She could not remain a helpless maiden waiting for a hero to come and save her. She was Endymion's fiancé, and he had intended to make her his queen. His people were in her hands now. She had to protect them from the tyranny and brutality that had corrupted the Silver Alliance.

Somehow, she would think of a plan. She was not going to spend the rest of her life as a prisoner.

---

Sailor Venus clamped her hand over the guard's mouth, stifling his cry as she ripped her sword from his belly. She guided the body to the ground, laying the man on the ground silently. She gestured to those behind her, and they moved down the hall to meet her.

Before anyone spoke, Mercury held up a finger to warn them not to speak and opened her hand-held computer, scanning the corridor for more guards. Finding none anywhere within hearing range, she nodded, gesturing for them to keep their voices low.

"The duke's a cocky bastard, isn't he?" Jadeite hissed, eyeing the few bodies they'd left behind them. "Hardly any guards."

"A trap?" Jupiter asked, her muscles tensing as she strained to see in the darkness.

"I don't think so," Zoisite replied quietly. "Jadeite is right; he's overly confident. He doesn't think there's a way you four ladies could have escaped so many powerful mages. And why should he believe that we would have come to your aid?"

"No doubt he thinks we died on the shores of Mare Serenitatis," Nephrite added. "And if not, he's probably expecting an army. I'd bet just about anything that there's a heavily armed guard around the perimeter of the palace."

"So we use it," Mars said, her voice tinged with anger. The ghost of a fire flickered in her hands. "He underestimates us. Let's teach him what a mistake that is."

Nodding, they headed down the corridor, counting on Mercury's computer to warn them of any coming threats. Venus's entire body was tensed, her eyes narrowed, but her heart fluttered slightly when Kunzite took her hand and squeezed gently. He didn't say anything, didn't even look at her, but it was all the comfort she needed.

---

Fernand stifled a yawn and slumped against the wall, ignoring the amused glance of his partner, Carlin, standing on the other side of the doorframe. They'd been guarding the princess's door for over six hours now. Fernand was tired and therefore less inclined to stand at attention for absolutely nobody. Nothing had happened since the princess had entered her rooms after dinner, and there were more guards below her balcony to ensure that she did not escape that way.

He didn't see the point, really. Even if the princess didget past the guards at her door, she'd never make it out of the palace. There were two armed guards standing at each end of the corridor, and others patrolled the hallways. The front gates were secured by an entire platoon of men, and outside the gates was half the army in case of an attack. She couldn't possibly escape.

Without warning, the door beside Fernand opened just enough so that the princess could peak her head out. She smiled shyly at the two men.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she greeted softly. "I was hoping one of you could help me. There is a spider crawling along the wall next to my bed, and I'm too afraid to sleep."

Mesmerized by the pleading and fearful look in her blue eyes, Fernand nodded. "I'll get rid of it for you, my lady."

Her smile broadened with gratitude, and she stepped aside to let him in. He nodded to his partner and went into the room, closing the door behind him.

Serenity led Fernand through the sitting room and into her bedchamber. He flushed when he noticed that she wore only a gauzy white nightgown. Her fear had made her forget to cover herself, and he silently admired her.

"Where is this spider, my lady?" he asked gallantly, proud to be able to play the hero for her. She pointed to the wall behind the headboard of her bead, her hand shaking slightly. Fernand gave her a reassuring smile and went to one side of the bed. His eyes searched for the spider, and he leaned over the headboard to peer into the darkness behind it.

Serenity trembled as she lifted the glass vase from her dresser. She didn't bother to remove the flowers and crept up behind Fernand as silently as she could, her bare feet padding over the soft carpet. She stood behind him and, with both hands, raised the vase over her head. Fernand straightened up just a bit, and Serenity brought the glass crashing down over the crown of his head.

The guard slumped onto the bed with a groan, and for a moment, Serenity stood still, terrified that her plan had failed. But Fernand lay still, his eyes closed.

Serenity took a deep breath and struggled to roll the man over. When she managed it, she removed his sword and tested its weight in her hand. It was heavy, but she could lift it, and that was all that mattered to her. She was bending down to remove the strips of torn fabric from beneath the bed when she noticed a dagger on the guard's belt. She took that as well and pulled out the fabric.

As quickly as she could, Serenity tied the man to up, tying as many tight knots as she could. She shook the entire time, fearing that his partner had heard the shattering glass and was about to storm in with fifty other men. As a last minute addition, she gagged Fernand. Then she rolled the unconscious body under the bed.

Stepping back, she placed one foot on the bed and pushed her nightgown up her thigh. Using another piece of a torn dress, she tied the dagger to her thigh. When she was done, she put her foot down and tested it, walking about the room slowly to ensure that the knife wouldn't harm her. When she was satisfied, she took a deep breath and went back to the outer door.

Peaking her head out, Serenity smiled at the remaining guard. "Sir, could you please come help us? It seems the spider is behind my wardrobe, and your partner cannot move it himself."

"Of course, my lady," Carlin said, smiling, and entered the chamber. As soon as the door closed behind them, Serenity placed the tip of Fernand's sword just below Carlin's Adam's apple.

When he opened his mouth to call for help, she snapped, "Do not think I lack the courage to kill you, sir. I will do whatever is necessary to escape, though I sincerely hope your death is not necessary."

There was a seriousness in her voice and in her eyes that made Carlin close his mouth and hold his hands up so that she could see that he was not a threat. She quickly removed his sword and dagger, the sword at his throat never moving. When she had tossed his weapons aside, she began backing him into the bed chamber.

"My lady," he murmured, keeping his voice quiet so as not to make her nervous, "whatever you have planned will not work. There are guards beneath your balcony and at either end of this corridor. Those men will stop you if you leave your chambers."

"Will they?" Serenity asked, her eyes narrowed. "I cannot imagine how. I am armed."

"Yes, but so are they. And they have years of training."

"But I have one advantage over them," Serenity told him. "They would not dare to hurt me. They might drag me to the duke if he orders them to do so, but they would never harm me, let alone kill me. I, on the other hand, have no reason to hesitate." Serenity forced him against the wall beside her bed. "Turn around, and press your palms to the wall."

Carlin did as he was told. He was not afraid that she would kill him as long as he complied.

"You are a traitor to everything the Silver Alliance stands for. You are a traitor to the Alliance's crowned prince, and to me," she told him. "You may die for your crimes, sir, but it will not be by my hand."

Serenity brought the hilt of Fernand's sword down on Carlin's head and stepped back when he fell to the ground. She stood still for a moment before nudging him with her foot. When she was certain that he was unconscious, she tied him up and rolled him under the bed with Fernand. Then she went back to the outer door. She stuck her head into the hallway.

Her room was located on the far end of the hall, which was rather long. There was a good chance the guards at the far end wouldn't see her. Turning her head to the closer end, Serenity gasped. Two guards were heading towards her door. As quickly as she could, Serenity slipped back into her bedroom. She stashed the weapons in her wardrobe, glad that she had thought to secure the dagger to her thigh. The knock on the outer door seemed extraordinarily loud to her. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she put on her night robe and answered the doors.

"Yes?" she asked, pretending to stifle a yawn.

"My lady, where are the guards?" one of the men asked. The hall was dark, and Serenity could not see their faces. She had hoped to at least recognize the men.

Serenity blinked and frowned. "I don't know. They were here when I returned from dinner. I've been asleep for hours now."

She looked up at them with her best innocent face, the one she had used against her brother throughout her childhood. Inside, her heart was pounding against her chest, and her stomach was doing flips, but she forced herself to remain calm.

Finally, the guard nodded. "We'll have to report them in the morning. My lady, the king has requested that you join him in the throne room."

Serenity's brow quirked. "At this hour? Surely whatever he would like to discuss can wait til morning."

"No," the other guard said sharply, "it cannot. You must come with us, my lady."

Nodding, Serenity followed them. She had hoped to make her way out of the palace, but that plan was now ruined. If Seiya kept her too long, the guards beneath her bed would wake up and make as much noise as they could until they were discovered. She thought of the dagger strapped to her thigh as she was led down the long corridors of the Terran palace.

A new plan was forming in her mind. She had spoken to Carlin of doing what was necessary. She hoped against hope that what she was thinking would not be necessary, but she prayed that she would have the strength to do it if she needed to.

---

The body fell from Jupiter's hand and hit the ground with a thud. She was rewarded for the sound with three angry, scolding glares. She had the grace to blush and mouth an apology.

The night air was chilly, but Jupiter's blood was practically boiling in her veins. She was itching for this night to come to an end, to find Serenity and make sure she was alright.

The sailor soldiers stood on the outer wall of the palace gate, studying the army that stood below. Cadogan's men were restless, chatting quietly among themselves, never thinking to look up. If they had, Jupiter would have brought a rolling wave of thunder and lightening down on them. Her rage was making her power hard to control.

The plan was a good one, but she was never good at plans. She preferred charging in, risking everything to gain everything. But orders were orders, and for Serenity's sake, she would obey.

Venus silently gave her orders, her hands gesturing to indicate what they were to do. Then, she and Mars turned towards the land outside the palace walls. Jupiter and Mercury turned to face the palace. Jupiter stood with her arms crossed, trying to contain herself.

Inside. She wished she was inside, ripping from room to room until she found that son of a bitch and tore him limb from limb. If she was left alone with him, she would have murdered him in the most ruthless, merciless way she could think of.

Mercury put a hand on Jupiter's shoulder, glancing down at her friend's balled fists. Jupiter followed her gaze and realized that her hands were sparking with electricity. Jupiter offered her friend an apologetic smile and reigned in her temper.

It would help no one, getting that angry. She couldn't afford it. If they were caught, it was over. She had to stay calm, had to wait patiently for others to act in her stead. She only hoped that when all was said and done, the duke of Callisto screamed his last breath.

---

Seiya paced the throne room, waiting for his bride-to-be to arrive. He desperately wished the tension would leave his body so he could rest. He hadn't slept a wink since arriving on Earth, but despite the exhaustion he felt, he could not fall asleep. His head was filled with thoughts that raced about like bees in the springtime, and so, in spite of the hour, he had sent two armed guards to Serenity's room to fetch her. If he could not sleep, he would spend the late hours with her.

Sighing, Seiya went to the window, staring at the night sky. The moon was large and bright, and Seiya thought of its prince, who in all likelihood lay dead on a beach. With the heir dead, Serenity was the next in line to the throne of both Luna and the Silver Alliance. Cadogan may be in charge now, but when Seiya married Serenity, Cadogan need only die. Then Seiya would be king of the known universe. He would be the most powerful man alive, practically a god among men.

Studying the face of the moon, Seiya's eyes traced the shoreline of the Mare Serenitatis. He wished he could have been there to see the battle. It would have pleased him to watch the Terran prince fall beneath another man's sword. He would have liked to see that worthless Terran blood pouring out onto the white sand. Perhaps, once things were settled down, he would travel to Luna, go to the beach, and study the carrion. Perhaps he would be able to find some semblance of the man who had defeated him in the contest. Besides, it would be nice to see the vultures feeding on all that traitorous flesh.

Behind him, the door opened and closed quietly. Seiya grinned, imagining the woman behind him. It was late. She must have been in bed, asleep, when the guards roused her. Her hair would be tousled, her eyes glazed with slumber. He imagined a thin, white nightgown, her skin milky white beneath it. He turned to greet his future wife, a smile gracing his lips as he said, "My lady Serenity."

But it was not Serenity who stood behind him. Instead, Seiya's found Endymion, his narrowed blue eyes blazing with rage and hatred as he stared at the crown that rested on Seiya's head. His sword was level with Seiya's heart, and his voice was ice cold as he said, "I think you mean _my_ lady Serenity."

---

Author's Notes: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have no idea how exciting this chapter was to write. And I hope at least some of you had some doubts as to whether or not Endymion died in battle. I hope I had you sweating. But rest easy, Endymion is alive and very _very_ pissed off. That said, I'm very proud of Serenity. I've always loved Serenity portrayed as this very innocent woman, but I've always had a problem with people who paint her as a damsel in distress. She may have been a princess, but she also ended up becoming the most powerful sailor soldier, so there had to be some spirit there. She's just not the type of girl who sits around crying, waiting to be rescued. The question is, what is going to happen next? What is Serenity planning? What will Endymion do? What are the sailor soldier's waiting for? And how the hell is Seiya going to get himself out of this mess? _I _know, but you will just have to wait for next Friday, when chapter 19 is posted. Have a great week!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: I have nothing to say just yet...

_Tryst - _Chapter 19

"H-how did you get past the guards?" Seiya asked. He hated the way his voice trembled, but he couldn't stop it.

"I know this palace like the back of my hand, you treacherous snake. This is my home. I know every secret corridor, every hidden door. It was easy," Endymion snarled. He took a step closer, forcing Seiya back towards the window.

"And how do you intend to get out?" Seiya asked, his voice a little stronger. "There is an army at the gates. My men will stop you."

"My own army is waiting outside the gates," Endymion barked. "Once you are dead, the signal will be given, and all your men will die."

Before Seiya could speak, the door opened again. Serenity stood in the doorway, flanked by two guards. Her eyes widened and her cheeks paled as she stared at the Terran prince, who looked at her over his shoulder. Seiya tried to move, but the tip of the sword pressed firmly against his throat, showing him that even though Endymion wasn't watching, he was well aware of everything the duke did.

"Endymion?" she whispered disbelievingly.

"Guards!" Seiya cried. "Kill him!"

Endymion laughed, his sword never moving. "They are not your men."

Serenity looked up at the two guards, their faces finally lit. Her eyes widened with recognition. "Zoisite! Nephrite!"

"Close the door," Endymion ordered. The guards complied, and Seiya's heartbeat quickened with the sound of the lock going home. Quietly, Endymion said, "You killed my father."

Seiya met the prince's icy gaze and shuddered. "Yes."

"You set yourself up as king of my planet."

"Yes."

"You intended to force my fiancé to marry you."

The rage in Endymion's voice was obvious, practically tangible, but he was deadly calm, never wavering. Every word the prince spoke felt like another nail in Seiya's coffin. He was terrified but forced himself to speak. "Yes." Endymion took another step forward, and Seiya winced when his back hit the cool glass of the window. He desperately tried to find something, some way to escape. "What happened to the men I sent for Serenity?"

"They died," Nephrite said coldly, "as will all the men who aided you."

"And the men guarding Serenity's bed chamber? I know they would not have allowed you to take her if they did not recognize you," Seiya said, his voice thick with desperation.

"I knocked them out," Serenity said. Everyone in the room turned to face her, shocked.

"What?" Endymion asked.

"I wasn't about to remain a prisoner here, waiting for someone to rescue me," she explained. "I intended to escape, but when Nephrite and Zoisite came for me, I decided that I would try to reason with Seiya. If he didn't listen, I was going to kill him."

Serenity lifted the skirt of her dress to reveal a dagger tied to her thigh. Seiya felt shock rip through him, but Endymion was staring at the princess. It was Seiya's only chance. He pushed himself backwards, the weight of his body slamming against the window, shattering it. He fell through it and rolled away. When he stood, he tore his sword from its sheath.

Without a moment of hesitation, Endymion leapt through the ruins of the window, and behind him, Seiya could see Serenity rush to the empty frame. The Terran prince stalked towards him.

The sound of men's voices reached Seiya's ears, and he grinned. "The guards know something's wrong. They'll come to protect me, their king."

Endymion smiled darkly. "They will not come if they are too busy dying."

---

The sound of shattering glass caught the attention of the sailor soldiers. Jupiter narrowed her eyes. When she saw the duke and the prince standing in the courtyard, she hissed, "Signal the army!"

Sailor Venus held up her hand and released a ball of power into the sky. The army below turned their faces to the light. In the woods beyond the palace walls, a cry rose in response to the light, and hundreds of armed soldiers poured out from the trees, attacking the army.

"There are soldiers heading back to protect the duke!" Mercury cried. The sailor soldiers leapt from the wall to stop them.

Jupiter reached her hands out, and all her rage went into the lightening that struck down three men. She grinned as Mars released a flaming arrow, the fire catching along the ground before the men, cutting off their path to their self-proclaimed king. The sound of battle behind them fueled their attack. Mercury released a mist that swirled and blinded the men, and Venus went in silently, her sword running them through one by one.

Once there were no men left to aid Seiya, the sailor soldiers turned to the battling armies. They headed towards them, ready to help Endymion's men reclaim the palace.

---

Lightening illuminated the clear, cloudless sky, and firelight flickered through the coming mist like dancing ghosts, but Seiya could only see the cutting blue gaze Endymion had fixed on him. He had never seen such anger before. It made him afraid.

"We fought once before," Endymion reminded him. "Back then, there were rules to chain me and an injury to slow me down. Here, there is only you and me, and despite your ambush on the shore, I am unharmed. There is nothing to hold me back."

Seiya's grip on his sword tightened, and he rushed Endymion, swinging the blade at the prince's head. Endymion parried easily and attacked. The force of the blow was so great that, even having parried it, Seiya winced and stepped back.

"Everything you have tried to steal," Endymion said, punctuating every few words with another attack, "belongs to me."

Seiya stumbled back, and Endymion leapt forward, slicing a deep cut in Seiya's upper thigh. Seiya yelped and took three steps backwards. He just managed to dodge an attack that would otherwise have cut his head off.

"The crown on your brow. The throne you sought. The woman you desire."

Endymion's sword caught Seiya's left shoulder, and Seiya cried out as blood trickled down to his numbing hand.

"All of it is mine. It has always been mine, and it will always be mine."

Endymion moved with a speed Seiya had never seen, his sword arcing down through the air and slicing through Seiya's wrist. The duke of Callisto screamed in agony as he watched his own hand fall to the ground, still clenching his sword.

"That," Endymion said, "is for daring to touch that which belongs to me. My crown. My throne. My fiancé. None of them could ever belong to you."

It all happened too fast. Seiya did not see the sword pull back, only felt it rip through his gut like fire. He saw only Endymion's icy blue eyes as the prince ripped the sword out. Seiya fell to his knees. Endymion bent down, grabbing the duke's hair and yanking up, forcing Seiya to meet his eyes. Despite his efforts, a whimper escaped from between Seiya's lips.

"You will die so that all men will know the price of trying to steal what is mine," Endymion whispered. He let go of Seiya's hair and turned his back as the duke slumped to the ground.

Serenity stood inside the ruined window, staring at Endymion. He was sure that she had seen the battle, had seen him kill another man, but he didn't care. He went to her and dropped his sword before grabbing her by the waist and carrying her through the window and into his arms. She pressed herself against him, and Endymion felt her shaking as she cried. He closed his eyes, the anger and fury easing out of him as he stroked her hair. When he opened his eyes to see her face turned up and watching him, he felt the first tingle of happiness that he had felt since he'd left her.

"He told me you were dead," she whispered, the shadow of fear still in her eyes.

Endymion smiled gently, brushing away her tears with his thumb. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

She smiled, and Endymion cupped her head and kissed her deeply. It didn't matter to either one of them that the battle behind them was still waging.

---

Endymion sat at the head of the table in the council room, his hands fidgeting with the crown he had removed from Seiya's head. He had fought hard to reclaim it, and yet a part of him wanted to crush it.

Serenity pushed a goblet of wine towards him, smiling softly as though she knew what he was thinking. He ignored the goblet and took her hand, kneading her knuckles gently. It was almost dawn now, and the battle had ended only an hour ago. Endymion had spent that time giving orders. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed beside Serenity and sleep for days, but there was much to do. He still had to tell her.

"My love, there is something I must tell you," he said gently. Before he could get another word out, the doors burst open. Two of Endymion's men came in, dragging a third with them.

"My lord, forgive the intrusion," one said, "but we found this man outside the gates. He claims to be a high-ranking officer in our army."

They stepped aside, and the third man looked up from beneath ragged white hair. His face was pale and bruised, a large cut on his cheek, but his blue eyes were smiling.

"Artemis!" Serenity cried, rushing into his arms. "My god, are you alright?"

Endymion stared at the prince of Luna with wide eyes, his face pale. "We thought… I was just about to tell Serenity that you had fallen in battle."

"Fallen, yes, but not dead," Artemis said, wincing as Serenity's hands searched his body for wounds.

Serenity to lead him to a chair and made sure he was alright before turning to the two men who had brought him in. "Fetch a healer and a pitcher of water. Now."

There was no question of whether or not they should obey her. There was a sense of authority in her voice that had never been there before. The two men scampered out of the room, and Endymion smiled at the glimpse he had been given of the queen Serenity would become.

Turning to Artemis, he asked, "How the hell did you get here? We searched for your body for hours before we gave up."

"I woke up a bit further down shore," Artemis explained. "I suppose I was knocked unconscious too close to the waves, and when the tide came in, it took me. When I woke and saw that you had gone, I knew I had to get to Earth. There is an old travel grid not far from Mare Serenitatis. I made my way to it as quickly as possible, but as you can see, I was a bit slower than usual. I am afraid I missed all the fun."

"Oh, Artemis," Serenity said, "we're just glad you're alright."

"So am I," Artemis laughed. "But fill me in. What is happening?"

"There isn't enough time to get into it all," Endymion said, "but your father is coming in the morning."

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "You are planning something, Endymion. I can tell."

Endymion nodded slowly, the joy fading from his eyes until they were dark with anger. "Yes. Your father is going to pay for what he has done."

Serenity said nothing, but she gripped Endymion's hand tightly.

---

King Cadogan studied the Terran palace as he was led by two guards through the hallways towards the throne room. He sneered at the dimly lit walls, thinking of the slendor of his own palace on the moon.

He hoped Seiya had things under control. He didn't need anymore stress right now, not with his own son and heir missing and probably dead. He hoped Seiya had managed to make some progress with Serenity. Everything would go smoothly if his daughter would cooperate.

Leaving the Moon had been an unwanted but necessary task. Ever since this war had started, Cadogan's wife had confined herself to a bed. Selene was wasting away, unable to eat or drink. She cried continuously, as though both of her children were dead. She wouldn't look Cadogan in the eyes, and he had taken up another room to avoid her and her misery.

Cadogan's escort brought him up to a large, intricately carved double-door. Two other guards stood waiting beside it. Cadogan took a deep breath, preparing himself to deal with any of Seiya's tricks. He nodded to the guards, and they opened the door. Cadogan, holding his head high, entered the throne room.

The king of Luna stared open-mouthed at the dais on the other end of the room. It was not the duke of Callisto who sat in the large, gilded throne, but the Terran prince. Endymion lounged on the throne in a relaxed manner, one ankle resting on his other knee, his arm draped lazily over the back of the throne. He was dressed in richly made clothing, so different from the armor Cadogan had seen him in before. He still looked like an arrogant warrior, but Cadogan also saw the king in him.

A smaller throne rested beside Endymion's, and Cadogan gazed at his daughter. She had never looked lovelier, dressed in a rich blue gown, her hair swept into curls and braids. Her eyes met Cadogan's, but there was a sobriety in her face that made him wary.

Standing at the edge of the dais beside Serenity was Artemis. Cadogan noticed the bruises and cuts that marred his son's face, but more than that, he noticed the stony, unyielding expression. Was there no one in this room on his side?

"Cadogan," Endymion sneered, "welcome to my kingdom."

Narrowing his eyes, Cadogan said, "_Your_ kingdom?"

The smile that graced Endymion's lips grew, and a chill crept up Cadogan's spine. "Of course. With my father's death, who else but his heir would take the throne?"

Cadogan studied the sword sheathed at Endymion's hip. He swallowed thickly.

"Unless," Endymion added, "you were expecting the duke of Callisto."

Endymion gestured to someone, and two men grabbed Cadogan by the arms, leading him towards the dais. When Cadogan struggled and dug his feet into the floor, the men tightened their grip with bruising strength and dragged him. When they came close to the foot of the dais, the men forced Cadogan to his knees.

Staring up into Endymion's cold, derisive face, Cadogan felt the first tendrils of fear grasping at his heart. There was no mercy in those blue eyes.

When Endymion spoke again, there was no humor in his voice or in his eyes. There was only cold, bone-chilling anger. "You tried to kill me. You tried to take my kingdom. You tried to take my fiancé from me. And you had my father murdered. These crimes will not go unpunished, Cadogan, and you will pay for them in blood."

There was a brutality in Endymion's eyes that made Cadogan tremble. He knew there would be no bargaining with this man. Desperate, Cadogan turned to his daughter.

"Serenity," he murmured, reaching his hand out. "My child. I am your father, Serenity. Surely you will not allow him to harm me. I am your father."

Serenity looked between Cadogan and Endymion. Her father stared at her with pleading eyes, but Endymion was emotionless. Cadogan was sure that if Serenity protested, Endymion would show him mercy. The two stared into each other's eyes for some time, and Cadogan felt as though they were having an intense conversation, though they spoke no words. Finally, Serenity turned back to her father.

"I find myself forced to choose between two men, both of whom I love dearly, despite their flaws," Serenity said. Cadogan was amazed at the strength in her voice. She was not the innocent little girl he knew. "My decision is, sadly, an easy one. I stand beside my king."

Between gritted teeth, Cadogan asked, "And which king might that be?"

A small, sad smile graced Serenity's lips. "Endymion."

Turning to his son, Cadogan begged, "My boy, my son, please. We have had our differences, you and I, but you are my son. Please."

There was pain in Artemis's eyes, but the prince shook his head. "For the sake of my own child, I cannot forgive you of your crimes, Father. For that, I am truly sorry, but my hands are tied."

Endymion stood and unsheathed his sword. He stepped down from the dais and placed the tip of his sword beneath Cadogan's chin. The room was completely silent, everyone staring intently at the two kings.

"Serenity, my love," Endymion said, never looking away from Cadogan, "close your eyes."

Daring to take his eyes off Endymion's, Cadogan glanced back at his daughter. She met his eyes, and for a moment, he saw sadness and regret in her face. Then she let her eyes close.

Slowly, Cadogan looked up into Endymion's face. There was grim satisfaction in that handsome face as Endymion spoke. "You, on the other hand, will keep your eyes open so that, even in death, you will know my face."

Cadogan felt the sword pierce his flesh, but even as his blood flowed out of his body, all he could see was deep, angry blue. It was the last thing he saw.

---

Author's Notes: Well... what can I say? The bad guys are dead. Obviously there's a lot of cleaning up to do, so I guess all I can say is just come back next week for the twentieth and final -- SNIFF -- chapter of _Tryst_.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: Well, here we are, folks, the final chapter of _Tryst_. It seems fitting that I am posting the final installment on my last Friday before I go back to school. It's been absolutely wonderful writing and posting this story, and I sincerely hope that this chapter is everything you've hoped for. Enjoy.

_Tryst -_ Chapter 20

Endymion felt the strange weight of the crown as it was placed on his brow. Slowly, he stood up and faced his people. Despite the loss of their king and the hundreds of innocent civilians and soldiers, his people cheered joyfully when they saw him crowned.

He'd only been home for three days, and so much had happened already. He'd had to fix all the damage done in his absence, bury his friends, his men, and his father. He'd had to organize the rebuilding of the villages Seiya had burned to the ground. The past three days had been hell for Endymion, but he'd been given no opportunity to rest. There was too much to be done.

His only joy was the woman standing beside him. Endymion smiled at his wife as the crown his mother had worn was placed on her head. He reached out a hand and helped her to her feet before pulling her in for a kiss.

The cheering from the crowd grew louder, and Endymion felt Serenity smile against his lips. She broke away with a blush, and together they faced their people. Endymion watched as she waved at the crowd, and he saw the love in her eyes, the love she already felt for their people. It eased the pain he felt, seeing that she loved a people that were not her own, and even more, seeing that they loved her back. The adoration in his people's eyes was enough for Endymion; Serenity was the greatest gift he could have given them.

Over the past three days, Serenity had been his rock. She grieved quietly for her father, of course, but she had been strong for him, able to wipe her tears away and replace them with a smile at a moment's notice. She had remained at his side, even when he visited the devastated villages. Perhaps it was the sight of her, grieving for the burned houses and the filled graves, that had made his people fall in love with her. He himself had fallen in love with her all over again these past three days.

She had insisted that they could wait to be married until things had settled down, that there was no need to rush, but Endymion had refused. He'd spent too long fighting to keep her; he would not wait a moment longer than necessary to make her his wife. And so, yesterday, he had married her. It had been as he'd promised her; the ceremony had been elaborate, with more flowers than he could ever have counted. Their friends had been there, as had the remainders of her family, and their people. The only part of his promise he had not kept was that she would be a blushing bride; they had spent every night since his return locked in each other's arms.

Despite the grief he still felt for the many things he had lost, Endymion smiled. He would carry the grief with him forever, but he would lock it away in the deepest corner of his heart. Alexander lost his wife but was able to live the remainder of his life joyfully. Endymion had no intention of wasting any time wallowing in sadness. It was not what his father would have wanted. It was not what Endymion wanted.

If he thought about it, Endymion already had everything he had ever wanted.

---

Mina smiled contentedly as she watched Kunzite search the floor for his clothing. She didn't mind that he couldn't find his pants, and she was sure he didn't either. For her part, she was simply enjoying the view.

"Stop staring at me like that," he growled as he pulled his shirt out from beneath the bed. He didn't ask her what she'd been thinking when she tossed it there; he knew very well what she had been thinking about.

"Like what?" she asked, crawling out from beneath the blankets to stretch out lazily. They both knew she was teasing him on purpose. He didn't need the mischievous grin to know it.

"You know what I'm talking about, Mina," he said, finally finding his pants. As he put them on, he shot her an appreciative glance. "I know you are insatiable, but some of us have work to do today."

"Oh, really?" she asked, sitting up and pulling the blankets around her for warmth. "And what might that be? I happen to know that Zoisite is spending the day in the library with Amy. Why is it that you must work while he plays?"

Kunzite paused, frowning. "Zoisite is spending the day with Amy?"

"Yes," Mina replied, "and don't you go pulling him away from her to train or work. Those two have a serious connection growing, and I won't have you—"

"Oh, hush," he interrupted. "I wasn't going to spoil their day. It's just strange, because I gave Nephrite the day to escort Lita around the markets."

Mina's blue eyes lit up with excitement, and she bounced happily on the bed, forgetting her nudity for a moment. Kunzite smirked.

"This is so exciting!" Mina chirped, scrambling to her knees. "Don't you see? Everyone is falling in love!"

Sputtering and coughing, Kunzite stared at her wide-eyed. "Pardon me? What did you say?"

"Don't act so surprised," Mina told him. "My friends are lovely girls, and any man would be happy to have them."

"I didn't say they're not," Kunzite said, "but just because they are spending the day together doesn't mean they're in love."

"Think what you want, Kunzite. We will see who is right soon enough."

Rolling his eyes, Kunzite stretched out on the bed beside her. He closed his eyes as Mina's fingers began playing with his hair, untangling it and combing it. She sighed happily. "Besides, you should probably know that I heard a few maids gossiping about Jadeite."

"That's nothing new," Kunzite mumbled. "They're always gossiping about him. What did he do this time?"

He didn't see the wide grin that spread across Mina's face. "Oh, I believe they called her a 'raven-haired beauty.'"

Kunzite shot up, staring at Mina. "Are you sure? Jadeite and Rei? But I thought they hated each other."

"Oh yes," Mina replied. "They hate each other so much they can't keep their hands to themselves." Kunzite laughed, and Mina leaned in and stole a kiss. She pulled back. "So you see, everyone is falling in love."

"Everyone?" he asked quietly.

Mina's blue eyes softened slightly. She placed her hands on Kunzite's cheeks and pressed her lips against his forehead. He let his eyes close, his hands smoothing over her bare waist. He groaned when Mina laughed and pushed him backwards so that she was straddling him.

"Good god, woman," he said, "don't you ever get tired?"

"Never," she replied.

"I just got dressed," he reasoned, giving her a stern glare.

Her fingers began undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Well, then, my lord, we'll just have to _un_dress you."

---

Endymion sighed as he locked the door to his bed chamber, finally done for the day. To his dismay, it was incredibly late. Serenity had gone to bed hours ago, and the fire in the hearth was burning low. He added another log to kindle the flames and worked it until the room was lit with warm, golden light. Turning to the bed, he was surprised to see Serenity sitting up, naked, watching him. He smiled and went to the bed, crawling to her.

"Good evening, wife," he whispered huskily, nuzzling the crook of her neck hungrily. She giggled softly, her hands weaving into his hair. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Waiting for you," she told him, meeting his gaze. He growled at the longing he saw in her eyes and pulled her to him in a fiery kiss. She melted against him and pulled him down onto the bed. When he pulled away, Serenity left a trail of soft kisses over his face and neck. Endymion had never felt such a gentle, loving touch before. He tried to mimick it, tried to soften the way his hands roamed her body.

"I love you," Endymion whispered. "More than I have ever loved anything in the world."

"And I love you," she murmured into his ear. "So much more than I ever dreamed possible."

Her hands deftly undressed him before smoothing over his bare, muscled chest. Her fingers lingered on the scar that marked the wound he had received during the joust, a wound he viewed as a small price to pay for so wonderful a prize. Her lips touched the mark gently, as though she could kiss away the pain. What she didn't realize was that she already had.

Endymion bent his head down to capture her lips again, trying desperately to show her the love that had filled his heart. He had told her once that he was not practiced at romance, and it hadn't been a lie, but for her sake, he would try. He would spend the rest of his life trying for her.

Serenity kissed him back with a hunger that matched his own, shattering his attempts to be soft and gentle. He groaned against her lips and deepened the kiss before rolling them over so that he was on his back, his hands pulling her closer to him until he could get no closer. She laughed into the kiss and pulled back.

"There is something I should tell you," she said, her eyes sparkling in the firelight. "It's why I waited up for you."

"Can't it wait until morning?" he grumbled. "There are other things I'd rather do than talk, Serenity."

She shot a knowing glance down, but Endymion didn't blush. Instead, he ground himself against her, drawing a startled gasp from her lips.

"Don't tease me, woman. I am not a patient man," he warned, his eyes dark. Her laughter echoed through their chamber, and his eyes softened slightly at the sound. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking," she said, "about our courtship. About how you 'wooed' me. More like wore me down."

Snarling, Endymion rolled them back over, trapping her beneath him. "As I recall, my lady, it didn't take long."

A smile still graced her lips. "No, I suppose you are right. I was too eager to fall for your gruff charms."

Endymion dipped his head to kiss her again, but Serenity put her hand up to ward him off. Instead, he grasped her hand and gently sucked the tips of her fingers, pleased when he was rewarded with a shaky gasp.

"Endymion, I must tell you something," she whispered. "Be serious."

"Oh, but I am," he told her, kissing her knuckles. "There is nothing about which I am more serious than this."

"You lustful little louse," she said, slapping him playfully. "Here I am, trying to tell you one of the most important things I will ever tell you, and all you can think about is my body."

His eyes swept over her body, taking in every detail, before meeting her gaze again. He quirked a brow at her. "No man, alive or dead, would want to talk when he had you laying naked beneath him." He grinned playfully at her. "But I am a king and must therefore be able to overcome such distractions. Come, my queen, let me hear what you have waited to tell me."

Softening, Serenity placed a hand on his cheek, her eyes filling with tears. "I am pregnant."

Endymion's eyes widened. "What?"

She smiled gently and placed his hand over her flat belly. "We are going to have a baby."

"A child?" Amazed, Endymion smoothed his hand over her stomach before bending down to place a small kiss on her belly. "We're going to have a child."

Laughing, Endymion drew her in and kissed her passionately. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, tears streaming over her cheeks. After some time, he pulled back and wiped her tears away. For a moment, his eyes were softer than Serenity had ever seen them before. Then they darkened again.

"Well, we only have nine months before my son comes and keeps you up all night," Endymion said. He bent to kiss her, but she turned her head.

"And what makes you think you won't be the one staying up with him all night long?" she asked. "You are, after all, his father."

"Yes," Endymion said, "and you are his _mother_."

"Oh, with an attitude like that," she warned, "you'll be lucky if I ever deign to spend another night in your company again."

Grinning, Endymion said, "Fine, fine. I will make you a deal; we'll _both_ care for our child, so long as you keep giving me the opportunity to make more."

Serenity laughed in amazement. "I would be willing to accept that deal."

Kissing her, Endymion mumbled, "That was a generous offer for me to make, you know. We both know that you cannot resist me."

"Is that so?" she asked.

"It is," Endymion told her. "If it wasn't, our little tryst would have never happened. And then where would we be?"

"Then I suppose it is a good thing that I am a kind enough woman to love such a boorish man."

"Yes," he whispered. "It is a very good thing indeed."

He kissed her passionately, pulling her to him. A sigh of contenment escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. Eventually the fire died, leaving only the glow of the full, bloated moon to light their way.

---

_End Part III_

Final Author's Notes: Well, that's it. There is no more to _Tryst_. I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. I know a lot of stories end in pregnancy, but come on, with the amount of sex those two were having, it was bound to happen at some point. And no, in my mind, that child was _not_ Chibi Usa. You can pretend, though, if you like. I've enjoyed this story so much, everything from planning to writing to reading you're incredibly flattering reviews. I cannot put into words how amazing I felt/feel every single time I got a review or a favorite. I looked forward to updates probably more than anyone reading. I am so sad that this story had to come to an end. I do hope that I get inspired to write more SM fan fiction, because this was such a lovely thing to do.

I just wanted to answer a question I got. Zoey89 mentioned that I said I was surprised at the role Seiya ended up playing, since originally he was meant only to be Endymion's rival during the contest. She wanted to know who the bad guy would have been if it hadn't been Seiya.

Truth be told, no one. When I first mapped this story out in my head, there was no one trying to become king of earth or trying to steal Serenity away (except for her father trying to break them up). In fact, Artemis was never supposed to be on Endymion's side. It was originally meant to be Earth against the Silver Alliance, and that was it. Cadogan was the villain. As I wrote, things got more complicated, Artemis switched sides, Seiya became a main character, and, well, it became the story you've read.

Thank you all so much for your support. It means so much to me, and I will always always always treasure you're kind, wonderfully thoughtful words. Thank you for reading, and I seriously hope this story was as much of a roller coaster for you as it was for me. Thank you for everything.

3 Ninny


End file.
